Angel Grove 90215
by kimtom4eva
Summary: Jason and Kim have just moved to Angel Grove. It is a crossover with Bev. Hills 90210 but only uses Power Ranger Characters. It is basically my spin on the good episodes of 90210. Parings:TommyKim, RockyAisha, AdamKat, TriniBilly, JaseOCs, ZackOC's
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am in no way profiting from this or any other stories. Everything is owned by Disney, Saban and Spelling Entertainment (Maybe Fox and CBS too, not sure). **

**This is an idea for a series. Leave a review and let me know what you think of the idea.**

**The basics:  
This is a series that will be written as Chapters. It is AU Power Rangers/90210. It's sort of based on some of my favorite episodes of Beverly Hills 90210, but with none of their characters and it's based in Angel Grove not Beverly Hills. You will see some similarities with the characters from 90210 in some characters. If you watch 90210 I'm sure you can figure out who certain characters are based on. The titles for each Chapter will correlate with the episode of 90210.**

**Characters are:  
Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kim, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kat, Ernie, and some OC's; Bulk and Skull may make appearances later on. **

**Story Background:  
Jason and Kim are twins of Kim's parents (since we only met Jason's once) who never divorced and are happily married, last name is still Scott. The Scott's moved from Cleveland, Ohio to Angel Grove, when their father got a job transfer for more money. Trini, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam were already friends. Jason and Kim fit perfectly into the group when they moved. Adam and Aisha's parents are engaged so they will soon be siblings. Ernie still owns the Youth Center but it is more like a restaurant. The area where they always teleported (right there in front of the lockers) is actually the door to the outside. There is still workout equipment and games, but there are more tables, it's still the popular hangout. Ernie is like a father to all of them and Jason works there as a server and still helps Tommy, Zack, Rocky and Adam teach Martial Arts. The Youth Center is open from 6:00 A.M. - 10:30 P.M. Sunday-Thursday and 6:00 A.M. – Midnight on Friday and Saturday. For the sake of this story we are saying school starts at 8:30 A.M. and let's out at 2:00 P.M. Year is 1993. There are no evil space aliens or Power Rangers.  
**

**Character Backgrounds:  
All are Sophomores at this point except Adam who is a Freshman. All except the Scott's are from wealthy California families, Kim and Jason just moved from Ohio. Aisha is extremely popular and has dated Rocky off and on since middle school. She lives with her mother, her father is not around. Kat is her best friend, head cheerleader and kind of ditzy, she is dating Adam. Trini and Billy are co-editors of the school paper, both are very smart straight A students. Rocky is the spoiled son of an actress and a business owner who are divorced, he's actually pretty smart he just hates school and doesn't try. Adam is a year younger than the rest, one of the voices of Angel Grove Radio Station and a bit of a loaner, who didn't really hang with the others until Jason and Kim came around. Tommy is popular with the ladies but only has eyes for Kimberly. He lives in a hotel, his mother is a flower child and a very free spirit who is into Tarot Cards and Astrology, she lives in Hawaii. His father is a business man who often deals in illegal affairs. Neither are around, so Tommy does whatever he wants and has a bit of a drinking problem. Zack works at the Radio Station with Adam he is very charismatic and popular. He plays football, basketball and softball. Kim and Jason are normal Midwest teenagers who have been raised right with good values and respect for money. They are not incredibly wealthy but they do have money. Jason is very smart and athletic; his best friends are Rocky and Tommy. He is a Martial Arts World Champion and not concerned with popularity. Kim is also smart and athletic, she is an elite gymnast aiming to impress and get in with the popular crowd she trains three hours before and after school every day and six hours on Saturday, most of her weekends are spent competing and she is a '96 Olympic hopeful, but still finds time to be a social butterfly.**

**Couples:  
Tommy/Kim (duh)  
Adam/Kat  
Rocky/Aisha (Sometimes)  
Billy/Trini  
Jason/Various OC's  
Zack/Various OC's**

**Cars and Ages:  
Tommy 16-Motorcycle/Black Porsche Convertible (Brand New)  
Adam 15-Still too young to drive  
Kat 16-Blue BMW Convertible (Brand New)  
Rocky 16-Black Corvette (Brand New)  
Aisha 16-Red BMW Convertible (Brand New)  
Billy16-Green Explorer (Brand New)  
Trini 16-White Eclipse Convertible (Brand New)  
Jason 16- '86 Oldsmobile Classic  
Kim 16- has not yet passed Driver's Ed, despite having taken the class twice, always rides with Jason.**

**I think that's everything, if not I'll update you later. If you have any questions or I left something out, leave a review and I will answer your question as quick as I can.**

**Again Please Review and let me know if you like the idea. If it is received well, I will post the first chapter tomorrow. Well either way I'll still post it but please let me know what you think.**


	2. A Whole New Life Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am in no way profiting from this or any other stories. Everything is owned by Disney, Saban and Spelling Entertainment (Maybe Fox and CBS too, not sure). **

**I should have clarified, the zip code is actually from Glendale California, about 15min. from Los Angeles and that's where Angel Grove is located in this series.**

**Ch. 1- A Whole new Life-Part 1**

August.1st 1993  
Angel Grove California  
7:30 A.M.

Jason Scott woke up to a blaring stereo; he pulled his head up from the pillow and looked around his room at all the boxes full of stuff needing a spot. "First day of school, strange city, new house, no friends…I'm siked" he said sarcastically to himself as he laid his head back down face first. Coming from his twin sister's room, which just happened to be connected to his by a bathroom in between, he heard the sound of boxes being thrown and what he guessed to be piles of clothes being dumped on the floor.

In Kim's room, boxes and clothes were being thrown all over the place. She held up ten different outfits and threw them all down. "I have nothing to wear…great" she said hoping she could convince her mother to take her shopping for some new clothes. Her Ohio clothes just wouldn't do for California style.

Downstairs Mike Scott was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the paper while listening to the radio.

_We've got a traffic alert on the Santa Monica 10 freeway eastbound…one hour delay due to a three car pile up._

"Great" he said as he sat the paper down. "Honey, it's grid locked out there, I've got to run."

"Be Careful, see you tonight" Caroline Scott replied from the bedroom upstairs. As she walked out into the hall she was met by Kim. "Mom let's go shopping today and I'll go to school tomorrow. First impressions are incredibly important." She said very seriously.

"You'll make a wonderful first impression honey."

"Yeah right mom, everyone here looks like they just stepped out of a music video, I don't even have the right hair." She said as she rolled her eyes and went into Jason's room. Caroline proceeded downstairs to get some coffee.

Jason was asleep again at this point. "Jason get up, you're going to make us late."

"Give me one good reason" he said

"You have to help me pick out something to wear."

"I said good reason."

"Ha Ha"

"What's the difference?" he asked with a small laugh.

"I know you were mister popularity back home. But I'm not going to miss Cleveland, nobody knows me here. I can be anybody…I can be somebody." She said seriously.

"Like what homecoming queen" he said sarcastically

"Great make fun"

"Hey why not, you're cute enough"

"Yeah right" Kim said as she turned to leave, she got to the door before he stopped her.

"Hey why don't you wear that black t-shirt you wore at Denise Baum's Fourth of July Party….that was pretty cool."

Kim just smiled and shook her head "No" she said as she closed the door.

"Okay fine" he said after she left.

"So she spends an hour in front of the mirror and now she's got to go change her clothes." Jason said as he walked into the kitchen where Carolyn was pouring her coffee. "Where's the toaster?"

Carolyn glared for a second before picking up a box full of kitchen appliances, dumping them on the floor and returning to her coffee.

"I'll just skip breakfast" he said as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Look at the size of these houses, it's ridiculous" Kim said as Jason drove them to school. When they pulled into the parking lot they were greeted by Mercedes', BMW's, Corvette's, Porches' and every other kind of kind of expensive car. They just looked at each other and shook their heads. Somehow Jason's 10 year old Oldsmobile, named Mondale, just didn't fit in.

"I think we're going to need a raise in our allowance." Kim said as they walked through the door of their new school.

"Yeah" Jason said

"Yeah" Kim added

"_Yo Yo Yo, this is the Z-man coming to you live with over 500 nasty, jammin' body-slammin' watts on KDBH, the voice of Angel Grove High" _Zack announced there were speakers all over the campus and in the halls, so everyone listened to the radio station.

Aisha pulled up in her red BMW looking great as always.

"_Welcome, incoming Freshmen"_ he said as Adam walked up to the campus took one look around and smiled. "Oh yeah, it's going to be a great year."

"Damn…I have got to meet her" he said as Kat flew by in her blue BMW without as much as a glance in his direction. "I love this place" he said as another hot chick drove by.

One look at the cars in the teacher's parking lot compared those the in student lots and anyone would see who the privileged people are.

"They gave you a license" Rocky said as he stepped out of his Corvette and walked over to Aisha's car.

"Hi Rocky" Aisha greeted as she stepped out of her car

"Where you been all summer, I tried calling you like 300 hundred times" he asked as he noticed a small change in her appearance.

She just rolled her eyes and got her books out.

"You got a nose job" he said

"Yeah, I did" she said proudly

"It looks good"

"Big Improvement, huh"

"Well Yeah, they took about a foot off."

She glared at him "Now I know why I broke up with you."

"Oh get off it, hey I'm the guy that taught you how to work that clutch."

"I drive an automatic, thank you"

"Figures"

Scott Scanlon walked up to campus "Oh yeah" he said looking at all the girls. Scott was another Freshman and Adam's best friend. He leaned up against a car in an attempt to look cool, and the alarm went off. "Stupid Freshman" someone yelled.

Trini and Billy pulled up at the same time and went straight to the news room. In the hall they walked right past Jason and Kim as Jason did a double take at Trini, who just smiled back.

"Look for me at lunch?" Kim said

"Sure"

"I don't want to look like some loser without any friends."

"Great together we'll look like two losers without any friends."

"It was a joke okay" he said after Kim gave him a mean look.

They reported to the Vice Principal's office for class schedules and orientation. "Swim team, Sports Editor of your school paper, all state cross country, martial arts club and you still managed to keep a 3.8 GPA." V.P. Dr. Clayton said; he put down Jason's transcript and picked up Kim's "Drama Club, Student Council, Elite Gymnast and 3.7 GPA"

"Yeah well I help her with her homework a little" Jason said. Kim just looked at him shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Your both used to doing well, your both achievers and I don't want to diminish your accomplishments, but I don't want to deceive you either, Angel Grove High is tough, the kids are very competitive. You'll have a lot of homework and hard teachers, but many of our students have earned full or partial scholarships to good schools." He said to both of them.

He then turned his attention to Kim "Now your parents have said you may have to miss some school due to national and international competitions. I understand you have good chances of making the next Olympic team and I wish you the best in that. However, while I don't have a problem with you missing days to leave town, I will expect all work issued while you're gone to be completed and turned in on your first day back. In cases of tests you will be required to take those tests before you leave, and your parents are in agreement that if your grades should start to slip you will not be allowed these extra absences. Now I've already discussed this with your teachers, so if any of them give you any problems, just let me now."

"I will Sir, thank you" she said as they took their schedules and left in search of their first period rooms. Dr. Clayton shook his head at the comment, not used to such polite, unspoiled students.

As they were leaving the office they passed the secretary leading two leather and stud clad teenagers into the office. "Dr. Clayton, would you please explain to these Farcus and Eugene our new restrictions on leather" She said. Kim and Jason just laughed and left.

Adam ran into Scott in the hall on his way to class. "What's up Scott?"

"I can't find my locker, its number 15-33. This place is huge it's like five times bigger than Junior High."

"I know the steps are even bigger" Adam added as the two were only about 5'4. "But the babes are outrageous."

"Choose your seat with care, the person sitting next to you will be your lab partner for the rest of the semester." Said Mr. Hammond, Kim's first period Chemistry teacher. She had just walked in the door behind a relatively overweight girl who was receiving dirty looks from each table. She walked past a guy in board shorts with a clashing t-shirt and a pierced and tattooed girl, still looking for a seat when she was waved over by a pretty black girl towards the back.

Meanwhile the other girl had spotted Aisha sitting alone. "Is this seat taken" the girl asked

"Oh actually, I'm saving that for my friend." Aisha said as she saw Kim walk in the door and waved her over to the table. "See there she is. Over here, I saved you a seat." She said with a smile.

"Whatever" the girl said as she sat at a different table.

"Look I think you have me confused with someone else" Kim said as she sat down at the lab desk.

"That's okay, I'm being friendly. My name is Aisha."

"I'm Kimberly."

"Can I call you Kim?"

"Sure"

"Cool, are you smart?"

"Sort of"

"Great, this class is a real bitch; I need all the help I can get." Kim smiled knowing this girl would become a good friend.

Jason walked into his first period class which happened to be Spanish. Wouldn't you know the teacher only spoke Spanish and said that no English was permitted…ever." Jason took the only available seat which happened to be right next to some guy who seemed to be listening to a game through an earpiece. As she spoke, most of the class had blank looks.

"How bogus, this lady gets paid to speak her native tongue." The guy said to Jason for which he received a dirty look from Trini.

"No me entiende cualquiera" (doesn't anyone understand me) Senorita LaRosa asked. Everyone except Billy, Trini and Jason shook their heads.

"Ah mi" (Oh my) she said

"Hey man, how in the hell do you understand what she's saying?" The guy asked

"My sister's a big time gymnast. She competes all over the world, I've learned enough to get by when we're out of the country."

"You have a sister…Is she cute?" he asked totally ignoring everything else Jason had just said.

"Don't even think about it." Jason said

"Hey, I'm Rocky" he said extending his hand.

"Jason"

Before lunch, Jason walked into the news room looking for a spot on the paper. "Excuse me, can you tell where to find Trini Kwan" he asked a guy at a copy machine.

"I am she" Trini said from behind him, he turned to see an Asian girl with a pencil in her mouth, sorting through a stack of papers. "How can I help you?"

"Ah ha" he said as he received a question look from the girl. "We're in Spanish together, I'm Jason" he clarified.

"Hola" she replied returning to her work.

"So I want to write for the paper" he said

"Can you write?"

"Well I was the sports editor at the paper for my school in Cleveland."

"Great, uh which story would you like to cover; the toxic waste disposal in our Chemistry classes or the girls water polo team match against Stone Canyon?"

"Well we didn't have a water polo team in Cleveland so I guess I'm up for something new; I'll take the water polo match."

"You definitely failed my test" she said

"I don't get it."

"Anytime a guy wants to work on the paper I give him two choices, toxic water or girls water polo, they always choose the girls. See that guy over there." She said pointing to Billy "he said toxic waste, now he's co-editor. No other guy is interested. Why is that Jason?"

"Human nature" he said shrugging his shoulders

"No offense, but this is the top ranked high school news paper in the country and I intend to keep it that way. I suggest you put aside your dreams of editing the swim suit issue of Sports Illustrated, we are talking long hours, meet your deadlines and total commitment. Still Interested?"

"Wow, you are intense"

"I know, but that's what it takes to do what we do around here, so if you're not willing to make the sacrifices, I totally understand."

"Guess, I should start by interviewing the Janitor, huh"

"Custodial Engineer; and Jason…"

"Yeah"

"Nice meeting you" she said with a smile

In the quad Jason found Kim sitting at a table with a black girl, a tall blonde and a few other girls, he decided he would be out of place so he sat at a table by his self.

"You know it's a good thing you met me when you did." Aisha was explaining to Kim "Angel Grove isn't like most schools, kids here are richer, some of their parents are celebs trying to get away from Beverly Hills and Hollywood; so it's definitely not your normal high-school. Plus socially it's really intense, you make one bad move and your history. Like if anyone saw you eating lunch alone like that guy over there, you would be done." She said pointing to Jason.

Kim looked at her brother, who didn't seem to notice her, with some sympathy then turned back around. "You know I had all kinds of friends at my old school in Cleveland."

"You lived in Cleveland, how? I wouldn't be able to stand the snow."

"It's not so bad, you get used to it."

"I can't believe we have to read _The Great Gatsby_ by next week, that's an eleventh grad book." Scott said as he and Adam walked through the quad.

"I know plus Trig, Geometry, and Biology. This is outrageous what's going to happen to our social lives?" Adam said

"I'm asking my mom for a tutor."

Overhead was the sound of a jet, everyone looked up to see it pulling a banner announcing a party on Fri. night with the address, behind that was a second banner which read NO FRESHMEN.

"We are so going to that party" Adam said

"Oh my god, that's Mary-Ann Moore's house. She is totally rich but a huge party girl. I heard her house is so big you need a map to get around. Want to go with me?" Aisha said

"Sure" Kim answered

"God I can't believe we made it through the first day of school" Kim said as they were driving home

"Yeah I know what you mean, it's so weird we don't know them, they don't know us. I kind of got the feeling that people wanted to come up and say hi but weren't sure if they should" Jason said

"I got those looks all day."

"So are you going to that girl's party?" he asked

"Definitely"

"What time do you think we should go. I don't think we should get there before ten."

"Actually Jay, I already made plans"

"With who"

"Just some friends, we're all going together. It's kind of a group thing. You should come if you want."

"No that's okay I can get there"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

August 3rd 1993  
The Scott House  
Friday Night

At 9:00 Aisha pulled up to Kim's house with Kat and two others in her car and honked the horn. Kim came out followed by Carol.

"Oh my god, I would die if my mom did that to me." Kat said from the passenger seat. "Give her a break she's from out of town" Aisha said

Kim looked none too pleased as she climbed into the backseat. "Mom this is Aisha, Aisha, my mom"

"Hi Mrs. Scott, this is Katherine, Michelle and Katie"

"Well it's nice to meet you girls, you look like your ready to have a real good time. Um Aisha, when's your curfew?"

"Excuse Me?" Aisha said as the other girls laughed like that was the silliest thing they'd ever heard.

"Mom, I told you" Kim said

"Home at midnight, okay." Carolyn said

"Mom, 12:30"

"12:15, final offer"

"Fine"

Carolyn went inside. "That was so embarrassing" Kim said as they drove off.

Rocky was the first person Jason saw when he arrived. "Hey Rocky, so what's with this girl, does she have parents?"

"Hop in" Rocky said "Welcome to Angel Grove High"

Inside the party the girls were standing around talking when a cute guy walked by and said hello to Aisha.

"He has never talked to me before" She said

"Okay so it changed your life" Kat said

"What changed her life" Kim asked

"Aisha got a nose job this summer" Kat answered

"No way, that's so cool" Kim said

Jason was standing with Steve and waved when he spotted Kim, she waved back.

"Who are you waving to" Aisha asked

"My brother Jason"

"He's cute, oh god he hanging out with Rocky DeSantos"

"Who's that"

"My ex-boyfriend, I broke up with him and he's having a hard time accepting that it's O-V-E-R."

"That's my sister over there." Jason said

"She's hanging out with Aisha Campbell" Rocky said shaking his head

"The black girl?" Jason asked

"Yeah"

"She's cute"

"She, is the biggest bitch at Angel Grove High. That's my ex-girlfriend"

"What happened"

"I dumped her" he said turning around to find some beer.

"I'll bet you in another couple of hours girls will be taking their tops off" Adam said as him and Scott entered the party.

"You think" Scott asked

"Oh definitely" Adam said

"Doesn't really matter, we won't be here, my mom's picking us up at 11:00."

"I see flesh, I'm staying." Adam said "There's that girl I was telling you about" he said as he spotted Katherine.

"Where" Scott asked

"The blonde right over there" Adam said pointing her out. "I wonder if she'd go for a younger guy."

"I doubt it, girls like her date up, not down" Scott said

"I'm going to move a little closer to her" Adam said

"What about me"

"Mingle"

Adam walked off and Scott walked in the other direction before being knocked into the pool by some upper classman mumbling something a bout stupid freshmen trying to crash parties.

"What we need to do is get some fake ID's, get into some clubs and meet some older guys." Aisha said but was interrupted by a drunk Rocky asking to dance.

"No thanks I'm fine right here" she said

"Oh come on"

"Get away from me, I said I don't want to dance."

"You are so cold, you know that"

"Get over it Rocky"

"No get over yourself" he said as he walked away

"Go Aisha" Kim said after he had left.

Adam ran into Rocky as he was walking away from the group. "Hey, I'm Adam Park, do you know the blonde" he asked

"Yeah, I know her. That's Katherine Hillard. I'm Rocky DeSantos."

"Do you think you could hook me up."

Rocky just laughed at the request "Look kid, all the girls in that group are stuck up bitches. Want some advice, find a real girl."

"Wait did you say DeSantos. You're mom was Maria DeSantos from the Hartley House. I used to watch that show everyday." He then proceeded to repeat channels and times the show had been on through the years. Rocky rolled his eyes and faked shooting himself every time Adam would name a channel or time.

"Yeah I get it kid you're a fan."

"I have to say, your mom is like, the perfect mom."

Rocky looked at him like he was crazy "My mom is not the perfect mom, and that-" he said as he pointed to Kat "-is not the perfect girl" he finished as he walked away.

Adam looked at his watch and realized that it was close to 11:00 and went in search of Scott, who he soon found out had already left him.

Meanwhile Jason had ditched a very drunk Rocky who was stumbling around. He walked to a secluded area of the backyard and found a girl sitting on a swing. "Party's out there" she said

"I know, it's kind of lame though."

"So why did you come" she asked

"I don't know. I'm Jason what's your name"

"MaryAnn Moore"

"Oh man, listen I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound-"

"It's okay, I hate these things"

"Then why throw them"

"I don't, my parents do, then they leave for the night."

"Why would your parents throw a party for teenagers."

"They think I should be the social. God knows they are. I don't care about that I just want to go to a good college and move away. But I let them have their fun."

"Would you like to dance?" Jason asked

"Sure"

The two continued to talk for the next hour. She wrote her number on Jason's arm in red lip-stick. "Try not to smear it" she said as she walked out to the party and put on her act. Jason just smiled.

Meanwhile a very drunk Rocky was being escorted out be a few friends. "I'll be fine guys just give me my keys" he slurred

"I don't think so buddy you're not driving yourself home."

"Hey look there's my buddy Adam, he'll take me home won't you" he said as he spotted Adam near his car.

"Great here are his keys, make sure he gets home" the guy said handing him off. "Hey man, sleep it off"

"What, but I- " it was too late the guy was already gone "-don't have a license" he finished.

So um where do you live?"

"I live at 4321 Doheny Rd."

As he got into the car he realized it was standard. "Um Rocky, I've never driven a stick"

"Don't worry man I'll tell you exactly what to do" Rocky said. "You just put the gas in the ignition and step on the key."

"Right" Adam said, he killed the car three times backing up. Rocky was just laughing from the passenger seat but once he got used to it, Adam did fine and got Rocky home with no real issues.

On the way to school the Monday Kim and Jason were discussing Jason's night with MaryAnn.

"Oh please Kim, I doubt she even remembers me, she probably talked to a hundred guys that night."

"Yeah right, you're not that easy to forget, besides any girl would be lucky to date you."

"You're just saying that because you're my sister and you have to say things like that."

"No, I'm saying it objectively, as a girl."

"Oh that's right, you are a girl, I forgot about that for a minute."

"_Yo Yo Yo, and now for the morning flash report, Friday night's party at MaryAnn Moore's house was off the hook…and we already have a contender for flash-man of the year…a major waste case, Rocky DeSantos…Remember much Rocky?"_

Rocky heard the broadcast as he was getting out of his car. He just shook his head, clearly pissed off, and walked inside. Aisha had heard it to, she was laughing as was everyone.

"I can't believe he let you drive his 'Vette, where'd you learn how to drive anyway?" Scott asked as he and Adam met up in the hall.

"My dad let's me drive his 'Vette sometimes, see that's what happens when you're parents get divorced. Your dad let's you do more because he only gets to see you on the weekends."

In Chemistry class Aisha was busy changing the dates on Kim's ID. "This is going to be so great, you are going to be able to get into any club in town with this. I'm such an artist." she said

"Excuse Me ladies in the back of the room I am not in the mood to lecture pre-schoolers, so either have the courtesy to pay attention, or get out of my class" Mr. Hammond yelled

"I'll show you after school okay" she said. Kim just shook her head.

After school they were walking to their cars when Aisha handed Kim her ID.

"Wow 1969, do you think anybody would really believe it, I mean that I'm that old."

"First of all nobody here even knows what an Ohio ID looks like and anyway I think it all depends on whether the doorman thinks your cute or not."

"Yeah but it's against the law, I've never broken a law. God I'm such a wuss"

"Look it will be fine" Aisha said

"Yeah, besides the worst that can happen is they don't let you in." Kat said

"So when are we going to test this out?" Kim asked

"Saturday night, the Blue Iguana" Aisha answered "You in?"

Kim looked down at her ID, then back up at Aisha "I'm in"

Jason met up with MaryAnn Moore for lunch and the two really seemed to hit it off. Jason even got a date out of the deal. After school he headed to the new room to talk to Trini.

"Hey Trini, know any romantic restaurants?"

"A couple, why"

Jason explained the situation with MaryAnn "So why weren't you at the party."

"Jason I never go to those things."

"Why not"

"Because hanging out with people acting stupid is not going to get me into the ivy league."

"Don't you have anything in your life other than school."

"Who has the time, I already do 10 hours of Community Service a week, now that, the Ivy Leagues love."

"Yeah" he said as he turned to leave figuring he wouldn't get any help from her

"Uh Moon Shadows" she said as he was almost to the door.

"Excuse me" he said turning around

"It's in Malibu, very Romantic" she finished with a smile

"Thanks" he said as he turned and left.

**I know, long right? But it's an hour long TV show, and I only put in the really good parts. But anyway this was from the pilot episode which is a two parter, so tune in next time for the conclusion of **_**A Whole New Life**_**. The next story will introduced Tommy so that will be chapter 3. Don't worry everyone else will come in soon too. Thanks and Please Review.**


	3. A Whole New Life Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am in no way profiting from this or any other stories. Everything is owned by Disney, Saban and Spelling Entertainment (Maybe Fox and CBS too, not sure). **

**Billy's speech in this chapter was an excerpt taken from an article on under Physics. I did not make it up; I don't think I could sound as smart as he does. Just to cover my but the article was written by Andrew Zimmerman Jones.**

**I also want to say that the Bar Routine is Courtney Kuptes' the Floor Routine and beam Routines are Carly Patterson's and the Vault is Vanessa Atler's. Sorry but I don't know a lot about gymnastics so I picked out good routines and decided to make them Kim's. That way if you want to check them out just go to you tube and search the gymnast's name.**

**Please don't sue me!!!**

**Ch. 2- A Whole New Life-Part 2**

August 11th 1993  
Saturday Night  
10:00 P.M.

"So what time do you have to be home tonight" Aisha asked as Kim climbed into her car.

"12:45" she answered

"Oh my god, you're mom is so lame." Kat said

"Tell me about it."

At the club the doorman asked to see the girls' ID's then let all of them in. "See I told you it would work." Aisha said once they were safely inside. "Come on, let's go get a drink."

"Can I get you something" the bartender asked

"I'll take a Cosmo" Aisha said like she ordered all the time.

"Me too, a Cosmo" Kat said

"And for you" the bartender asked Kim

"Oh um, I'm okay" Kim said

"Come on Kim, live a little" Aisha encouraged

"But I have practice tomorrow."

"Look I'm not saying you get wasted, just limit yourself to one"

"Okay I guess I'll take a Cosmo."

"Yeah, that's the spirit."

"Three Cosmo's coming up" the bartender said then turned to make them

"What's a Cosmo" Kim whispered to Kat seeing as how Aisha was chatting up some guy who had just walked up to the bar.

"Vodka, Triple Sec, Lime Juice and Cranberry" Kat answered

"Vodka" Kim asked

"Don't worry, it's not that strong."

"Yeah well I'm sure your mom won't be waiting up."

"Your mom waits up to, what, is she overprotective and overbearing."

"No she's from Ohio and I have to meet with my new Coach tomorrow."

"Here you go ladies, three Cosmos."

"Thank you" they all replied as Aisha rejoined the two.

"Where's your boyfriend over there."

"Uh, he was totally immature; it would have been like an older version of Rocky. Didn't we come here to meet older guys for a reason?" Kim and Kat just laughed

"Guys are still guys, 'Ish. Age doesn't seem to matter." Kim said

"So Kim, you said something about practice earlier and meeting your new Coach, what do you do." Kat asked

"Gymnastics" Kim answered

"Cool, like real gymnastics" Aisha asked

"Yeah, as opposed to what, fake gymnastics?"

"No, just mean….well Kat over here does Cheerleading, that's not real gymnastics."

"Hey, it is too Gymnastics, just a different kind." Kat said

"No it's not, it's jumping around and yelling in short skirts so guys can stare" Aisha said

"Actually, Kat's right, Cheerleading is still part gymnastics. Professional cheerleaders do a lot of tumbling. And I don't mean professional as in Lakers' Girls, I mean professional as in competitive. There is a World Championship of Cheerleading. What I do is Artistic Gymnastics, like bars, beam, vault and floor, that's the more known form. But there is also Rhythmic Gymnastics, Trampoline and Cheerleading all of which fall into some category of Gymnastics, so I hate to break it to you but Kat is still a gymnast, just in a different way."

"Alright fair enough" Aisha said shrugging her shoulders. "So are you any good."

"Well this is my first year on the Senior Level and I've already won an international meet and I placed first at this year's nationals so I get to go to World Championships next month, that's why it sucks that I had to switch coaches now of all times. But anyway I have numerous world and national titles on the Junior Level."

"Wow that is so cool, so do we get to come watch you compete" Kat asked

"I guess you can, if there's any around here."

"Cool" Aisha said

"Excuse me, ladies can you point me to heaven, 'cause I think I just met three angels." An older man said as he approached the table.

"Oh please, you've got to be kidding me" Aisha said while Kat made gagging noises. Kim was the only one to keep a straight face. "I don't know the way heaven but I'd be glad point you straight to hell." She said

"Ouch, you don't have to be so harsh honey, I can take a hint" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Kim removed his hand from her shoulder and stood up to face him. Aisha and Kat just sat quietly watching the scene unfold. "Obviously you can't take hint, so I'm going to clue you in. First of all, you're old enough to be our father. And second, if you don't go away and leave us alone right now, I'll make sure your dick never get hard again, and then I'm going to take my Stiletto Heel and shove it right up your ass. So go hit on somebody your own age. Get the hint now."

"Um…I'm…uh…gonna go find someone…um…yeah, I must have mistaken you for someone else…..yeah, that's it….I- I – I'm Sorry, leaving now."

Kim rolled her eyes and sat back down. "That was so cool. I can't believe you stood up to him like that." Kat said

"Yeah well, I have a brother; I learned to stand up to pricks like that a long time ago."

"This place blows, let's get out of here" Aisha said.

Saturday Night  
Moon Shadows  
10:30 P.M.

"How was your dinner" Jason asked as he paid the bill.

"Great, thank you for bringing me here, I love this restaurant."

"So are you ready to get out of here."

"Yeah, but I'm not ready to let you go just yet."

"Oh really, do tell"

"Let's go back to my house and get in the hot tub, we can even break out the champagne"

"Sounds like a plan, let's go."

They had been sitting in the hot tub for a while, just talking, when MaryAnn moved over to Jason's lap and started making out with him. It went on for almost 10 minutes before she pulled away.

"Let's take off all our clothes" she said

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute"

"What's wrong, don't you want me"

"It's not that it's just, well…aren't you supposed to hold out on me or something."

"Why wait, nobody's stopping us"

"What's the rush…I'm not going anywhere."

"Sorry"

"No, no no, don't be, it's just, I'm having a great time just being here with you."

"You know, Jason your nothing like the guys out here"

"Okay" he said unsure how to take the comment.

"I like that about you, most guys want more from from me."

"Yeah well, most guys want a lot of things they can't get."

"Not in this neighborhood"

"Didn't your Mother ever teach you how to play hard to get"

"My mother? Yeah right, she probably thinks I'm a prude. Jason my dad manages Rock bands he met on the road, she was this big groupie. They did things in the 60's and 70's that would blow you away. They think my life is boring."

"So why follow in her footsteps"

"I don't know, it's just what people expect from me"

"So break their expectations. Do what you want to do, don't let anyone else control you."

"You're right, but I don't really know how to do that."

"So let me teach you"

"Okay"

"Good, lesson one, you're right I do want you, so we stop right here. I want you to say _No Jason I will not have sex with you._"

She laughed "You're crazy"

"Say it"

"I can't" she said still laughing

"Yes you can, say it."

"No Jason I will not have sex with you" she said trying to keep a straight face.

"See how easy that was"

"Yeah well, what do I do when they don't take no for an answer."

"Well that's lesson two, I'm going to teach how to defend yourself. But until then, just tell me and I'll knock the shit out of them."

"You would really teach me how to fight, how to take care of myself."

"Well yeah, all women should know how to defend themselves. Take my sister for example, she's about as girly and prissy as they come, but if she had to she could beat up any guy that came her way."

"I really like you Jason" she said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I really like you too" he said putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head.

Sunday Morning  
The Scott House  
2:00 A.M.

Aisha dropped Kim off well after her curfew and right as Jason was pulling into the driveway.

"What are you doing home so late" Jason asked

"None of your business. What are you doing home so late" Kim said

"None of your business"

"Don't tell mom" they said at the same time

They walked in and found that both of their parents had gone to bed.

August 12th 1993  
AG Gymnastics Academy  
8:00 A.M.

Kim walked into AG Gymnastics to meet her new coach, Gunther Schmidt. She was so excited to be training here at his facility. Coach Schmidt had trained three girls to the Olympic Games, including 1984 Olympic Champion Mary Lou Retton.

'Wow, this place is way cooler than my old gym' Kim thought as she waited in the Coaches' office.

"Ah, hello Kimberly. It is a pleasure to meet you" Gunther Schmidt said in his thick accent. "I am very familiar with your gymnastics, you are very talented. Now I know you have already competed in the Pan Am games and U.S. Nationals this year, your first two meets as a Senior, the only competition left this year is World Championships and since you placed top three at Nationals, you are already a member of that team; so I will allow you to keep your routines through Championships. After that however we are going to change some things. Your routines are great for Junior level, but if you want to continue to challenge Dominique Daws and Shannon Miller, you need higher difficulty. First I need your promise that you will give me eight hours a day, seven days a week. This takes a lot of hard work and discipline. This means, since you choose to attend public school, you will train from 4-8 in the morning and 3-7 in the evening, then 8-4 on Saturdays. Are you willing to do this?"

"Yes. I will dedicate everything to this. It's my dream; I want to be an Olympic Champion."

"As do all young gymnasts. Now, like I said, you may finish out this year with your routines and we will start immediately on 4 new routines. I know this sounds extreme, but I promise you it will not be as hard as it sounds. Plus with three years to the next Olympics and being new to the senior level, now is the perfect time to change things up."

"So vault, I've seen you vault and you are way too good to be doing a vault that only scores at a 9.7; we are going to start working on a new one, I would like you to try a- Layout Rudi, Yurchenko double full, it scores out of a 9.9. Your bar and floor routines will be totally new.

"Your bars will consist of the following-Kip, cast handstand, Maloney, bail to handstand, Ray, kip, cast handstand, hop-full, Tkatchev, kip, cast handstand, Stalder-blind, Endo-full, Markelov, kip, cast handstand, giant, giant, tucked full-in"

"Your tumbling passes on floor will consist of a- Round off Arabian double front; Round off 2 1/2 twist, punch front layout; Round off double pike. We will choreograph the dance later."

"As for your beam routine, we don't want to change that too much. We will change the sequence; maybe add a few more skills to up the difficulty. All of your routines except for vault will start out of a 10.0. How's that sound?"

"Awesome and I can't wait to get started, but there is a dismount I've been working on for beam and though it's nowhere near perfect, I would like to use it. It's a Super E worth 3 tenths bonus so it will definitely up the start value."

"Okay that sounds very good, what exactly is it that you've been working on?"

"It's a Round off, flip flop into a Double Arabian Front"

"A Blind landing? Very difficult indeed, I look forward to helping you perfect it. So I will see you on Monday"

"Yes, Coach, thank you so much" they shook hands and went home to tell her family everything.

August 13th 1993  
8:30 A.M.  
First Period

Kim and Aisha walked into their Chemistry class to hear a piece of Classical Music playing. Mr. Hammond handed them each a piece of paper. "Welcome ladies, you're just in time for a pop quiz. Papers will be due at the end of the movement."

"I hope you know this stuff" Aisha said

"I haven't studied all weekend. I've been kind of busy" Kim said

"What's number two?"

"I don't know" Both girls sighed knowing they wouldn't do well on this quiz.

In Spanish class everyone was repeating sentences after Senorita LaRosa when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and a Hispanic man holding a bouquet of flowers started to speak.

"No No, en espanol porfavor" she said. He walked into the classroom and looked around, realizing he was in a Spanish class he shook his head to clarify that he understood"

"Tengo algunas flores para Jason Scott" (I have some flowers for Jason Scott) he said.

Jason and Rocky looked up in shock as some whistles were heard from around the room.

"Jason, usted puede firmar para las flores" (Jason, you may sign for the flowers) Senorita said.

The man walked back to Jason's seat. Trini turned around to smile at Jason.

"Uh no comprende" (I don't understand) Jason said.

"She said to sign for the flowers man" he whispered in english

"Oh okay" Jason said signing the form.

"Muchos gracias. Adios Amigos." (Thank you very much. Bye friends) The man said then left.

"Qué es esto, la clase" (What is this class?) Senorita asked after picking up one of the flowers and holding it up.

"Rosa" (Rose) everyone answered

"Muy Bein" (Very good) Senorita said as she put the rose back down and continued her lesson.

"You must be awesome dude" Rocky said.

In the news room after school, Jason was working on his article when Trini approached him. "I see your date went well."

"Yeah, I guess, thanks for the suggestion." He said as he handed her one of the roses.

"You know frankly, I don't see you two together" she said

"Why not?"

"Well you seem smart and down to earth and she's kind of stupid and rich."

"That's not true at all, nobody really knows her."

"Okay so what's she like"

"I don't know, it's like she's got all this money and all this freedom and I think it kind of gets in her way. You see she's got this image that's not exactly her, then guys go out with her expecting something and she doesn't want to spoil her image so she feels obligated to be this person that she's really not. Does that make sense?"

"Maybe you should be writing for the advice column."

"I'm serious, what about you? Dating anyone?"

"Yeah Billy, since last year. I don't know I kind of see myself marrying him someday. Now see, we're a perfect match, both smart, both want to get into good colleges, both want the same things out of life. Plus I'm the only one who can understand him; I have to translate for him a lot"

"What, is he from another country or something, doesn't he speak English"

"Yeah, but it's still kind of hard for most people to understand"

"That's cool, so when do I get to meet him" Jason asked. As if on cue Billy walked into the room and straight to Trini.

"Hey sweetie are you ready to leave, we need to study we need to study for the exam over Wave Particle Duality tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be done in just a minute" Trini said

"Wave Particle Duality?" Jason asked

"Yes, you see in the 1600s, Christiaan Huygens and Isaac Newton proposed competing theories for light's behavior. Huygens proposed a wave theory of light while Newton's was a "corpuscular" (particle) theory of light. Huygens' theory had some issues in matching observation. Newton's prestige helped lend support to his theory, so for over a century his theory was dominant. In the early nineteenth century, complications arose for the corpuscular theory of light. Diffraction had been observed, for one thing, which it had trouble adequately explaining."

"Okay, now I see what you mean." Jason said

Trini just laughed and put her arm around Billy "Honey this is Jason Scott, our new sport's columnist."

"Nice to meet you Jason, I'm Billy Cranston. Welcome aboard"

"Thanks it's nice to finally put a face to the name this one's always talking about" Jason said pointing to Trini. "You kids go have fun with your Quantum Physics now"

"Alright but I need your article by morning." Trini said

"Don't worry it will be on your desk before I leave." Jason said. Trini and Billy left, Jason went back to his writing.

In the office Senorita LaRosa had been called to Dr. Clayton's office. "You wanted to see me Jack." She said sitting down.

"Yes" Dr. Clayton said

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, sort of, you see the non comprende factor has gone sky high this year. Your students can't understand you."

She stood up and started mumbling in Spanish "You see that's what I'm talking about" he said

"Look Jack, the only way to learn Spanish is to live Spanish, to breathe Spanish, to feel Spanish. If their scores don't improve in a month, we'll talk then."

"Alright, fair enough" he said. She smiled and left.

**So, there it is, first story is complete. Next story will introduce Tommy and probably Bulk, Skull and Zack. Also if you haven't yet, please go to my profile and check out my other story Find Your Way Home. Thanks and please Review!!!**


	4. The Green Room

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am in no way profiting from this or any other stories. Everything is owned by Disney, Saban and Spelling Entertainment (Maybe Fox and CBS too, not sure). **

**Ch. 3- The Green Room**

October 17th 1993  
Friday-8:00 A.M.  
The Scott House

Kim had just returned from practice and was eating some fruit for breakfast before school. Jason was reading the Sports Page and Carol was on the phone with Mike who had left on a business trip three days ago.

Jason had awoken from a dream of surfing and gorgeous girls at about 7:45 and was seriously wishing he could be there instead of going to school. "When's dad coming back from Chicago" he asked

"He'll be home by dinner if his flight doesn't get delayed" Carol said hanging up the phone.

"How many calories are in a Kiwi" Kim asked to which she received a questioning look and shoulder shrug from Jason.

"12 a slice" Carol said.

"No wonder everyone out here has a great body, everything healthy is delicious." Kim said

"Well at that price, it better be." Carol finished

"Since when do you care about Calories." Jason asked. He received a dirty look from Kim.

"Hey it wouldn't hurt me to loose a couple pounds, might help my gymnastics, besides this is Southern California, bathing suits are always in season. It wouldn't hurt you to loose a little weight too."

Jason slapped his hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion "Are you saying you think I'm fat" he asked pretending to cry.

"Jason-" Kim said

"Oh god don't tell me…you're going to become one of those calorie counting, weight obsessed, anorexic gymnasts." He said mock-seriously.

"Oh shut up, I was asking a simple question" Kim said

"Jason, leave your sister alone" Carol said

8:20 A.M.  
Angel Grove High

"_Yo Angel Grove, this is TGIF in a major way today 'cause the sun is shining and yours truly is stoked for some major tanning this weekend. Check it out 'cause if life's a beach, then why not live it. This here's the Z-man MC, the voice of rhyme and reason on KWBH, a def jam that's always pleasin'. Ciao, Adios, Sayonara, Shalom, See ya."_

Kim and Jason listened to the broadcast as they walked across the quad. "I just knew I was going to the beach this weekend. I even had a dream about it." Jason said

"Yeah, you and everyone else around here, I wonder who this Z-man is." Kim said "I don't think he's ever said his name.

"What do you have a little crush on his voice." Jason asked in amusement

"No, he just sounds cool, like smooth talking. I bet he'd be fun to party with. I bet he's a great dancer, and if he's a DJ and knows his music, I bet he sings or plays an instrument too."

"You get all this just from his voice."

"Yep"

"I wonder about you sometimes sis."

"AISHA" Kim called as she spotted her and Kat across the lawn. She and Jason walked over to the pair. "You remember my brother"

"Hi, Kim's brother"

"Jason, Hi" he said to Aisha, then turned to Kat "Hi"

"Hi" Kat replied with a smile.

"So what are you guys up to this weekend?" Kim asked

"This weekend, the beach" Aisha said

"Yeah I have to work on my back" Kat added "I spent all last Saturday laying on it, so my tan is totally uneven" she said

"At least you have a tan, I have to start from scratch" Kim said

"Well start this weekend" Aisha said "Secos State Beach is going to be a major scene."

"Great look, I'll see you guys later, okay." Jason said as he left.

"So anyways, I am in desperate need of a new look." Aisha said

"Oh yeah, well with that new nose you'll need one, Ish. What's next, tummy tuck, liposuction, I know, pierced nostril." Rocky said approaching the girls

"Who asked you" Kim said

"No actually I'm just going to have your mouth wired shut. Come on, lets go before he asks for alimony." Aisha said as the girls walked away.

"Well after a year with you I deserve it." He said to their backs

"I love it, I love it." Adam said to Scott as the girls walked by. "Katherine Hilliard, at the beach in a bikini" Scott just shook his head.

When Jason entered the news room, Trini and Billy were giggling and working on the latest edition of the Angel Grove Gazette. "I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence" Trini said as she looked up and realized Jason was there.

"Nice to see you to Trini"

"Hey Jason" Billy said

"Hey man, what's up"

"Morning Mrs. Rye" Jason greeted the teacher in charge of the newspaper.

"Our Ace Sports writer, always a pleasure" Mrs. Rye said

"Here _Ace_, your next article" Trini said as she handed him an assignment

"Sorry Chief" Jason said after reading the paper. "I do not do editorials, especially when they're titled _From the Midwest to Southern California: A Transfer Student's Story._"

Billy laughed at his girlfriend's love/hate relationship with the new guy. Mrs. Rye was standing behind Jason listening with a smile.

"So change the title" she said

"A little help, Mrs. Rye" Jason said as a last hope

"I'm just an advisor, she's the boss"

"Jason, just try it, you might be surprised what happens. Besides, you're too good to cover just sports anyway."

"Really, you think" he said sarcastically

"She does" Trini said pointing to Mrs. Rye

Jason looked from Trini to the teacher then back to Trini. "Okay, I'll try it." He said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Great" Trini said "Deadline's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, but that's only one day." Jason argued

"One day and a night" Trini said

"But tomorrow is Saturday" he continued

"Trini, I think it will keep until Monday" Mrs. Rye said

"Fine, Monday morning, first thing" Trini said giving in

"Uh, you are relentless" Jason yelled waking out of the room.

"Thank you" she said then went back to what she had been doing.

Jason walked into his tech class to see Scott working on one of the computers, he looked over Scott's shoulder to see what he was working on.

"What is it?" He asked

"Floor plans" Scott answered

"What for"

"The perfect dance club"

"I see you've done your homework man" Jason said

"Yeah well, looks can be deceiving. I've never stepped foot inside a club, every time I try, I get carded"

"So how did you design it?"

"I used my imagination instead of experience."

Two Jocks walked into the room. "Oh how sweet, how touching. A little dork with big dreams" one of them said. "But no experience" the other one finished.

"Yeah well at least I'm not the missing link" Scott said

"What did you say" the second jock said as the other one pulled him out of the chair holding his hands behind his back. "Where's the delete button anyway." The first jock said. Jason stood up "Hey guys why don't you back off" he said

"Why don't you mind your own business new guy." The jock said

"Touch that my board , my friend" Came a voice from the back of the room, who until this point had been turned away working on his own project. The guy was wearing a leather jacket with jeans and a white t-shirt and had long dark hair. "Please" he said as he turned around, got up and walked over to the two jocks. "Touch it , go ahead"

The first jock stepped away from the keyboard while the other let go of Scott, both backed up as the guy came closer. Jason just watched the scene unfold seeing as these two jocks were clearly intimidated. "You know the tragedy of this country, is that cretins like you two end up running it"

"And losers like you end up-"

"Let me just tell you something in advance" Tommy said cutting the jock off "I am not in a good mood today. In fact I'm feeling a little hostile." He finished

"Whoa, we don't want any trouble man" the second jock said pulling his friend away." The guy turned to look at the computer Scott had been working on. "You're doing a good job kid, keep up the good work" he said as he returned to his seat. "Thanks" Scott said.

Jason walked back over to Scott. "You're friend's pretty cool" he said

"I've never seen that guy in my life" Scott said sitting back down and retuning to his work.

Later in the day Jason saw the guy from tech class sitting on a bench outside, writing in a notebook. He walked over to him. "Hey" he said. The guy had no response.

"My name is Jason Scott" he continued

"Jason Scott" the guy said "Scottish or American?"

"Both actually, by way of Ohio" The guy just shook his head. Jason continued "Listen, what you did to those two idiots back there was great."

"Yeah well, I just don't believe in winning through intimidation. Unless of course I'm doing the intimidating." He said with a small smile

"Are you hungry" Jason asked "I've got next period off, we could grab a bite"

"Yeah, let's do lunch" the guy said sarcastically. After a short pause, he continued "Don't see much water in Ohio"

"Lots of lakes, no oceans" Jason said

"My sympathies" the guy said getting up and walking towards the parking lot. "Come on" he said

"Where we going" Jason asked

"Field Trip"

"What's your name anyway" Jason asked as they got into the guy's black porche.

"Tommy, Tommy Oliver"

They pulled up to the beach a few minutes later. There were two guys a girl sitting on towels with body suits and surf boards.

"Yo Oliver" one of the guys yelled "Let's get in the green room"

"Come on Tommy, let's catch some waves" the girl yelled, grabbing her surf board and heading toward the water.

"Come on Ohio. We'll go rent you some equipment." Tommy said

"I don't know Tommy, I have an editorial to write"

"An editorial?"

"Yeah, for the paper."

"Oh don't tell me you have that high strung head case Trini Kwan up your ass to write some stupid article"

"Yeah pretty much, but she's cool"

"Yeah whatever, she needs to chill. Besides, you've got all weekend to write that, live a little"

"You know there was this really hot surfer chick in my dream last night"

"That's what I'm talking about. But aren't you dating MaryAnn Moore?"

"Nah, we broke up a few weeks ago?"

Jason rented a boogie board and body suit and they went off to the ocean. Tommy was actually a pretty good pretty good surfer. Jason was lucky to ride a wave more than a couple of feet and the one time he did, he came crashing down.

"Wipe Out" Tommy yelled "Yo Ohio, you alright" he said when Jason resurfaced

"I love this" Jason yelled. Jason and the girl sat on the beach and talked while Tommy and the other guys were still surfing.

"When you graduate to the big board, we'll have to tie it to your ankle" she said

"That's a little optimistic" Jason said with a laugh. "Hey when we got here those guys told Tommy to get in the green room, is that what you guys call the ocean?"

"No" she explained "The Ocean's our house and the Green Room is the best place in it. When you're in the green room, you're in the perfect wave"

"You don't go to Angel Grove do you?" Jason asked coming to a realization

"Me, no. I don't go to Angel Grove or Stone Canyon" she said "I live in the Valley, you know the darkness at the edge of town"

"So how do you know Tommy?"

"I don't, I mean who does. The guy's not exactly an open book. Not that he'd let me read into him anyway."

"Then what's he doing here"

"Tommy just like to hang with us, bust a few with Eric and Dwayne." She paused "My real name's Sarah; Eric and Dwayne call me Betty because they think that's what I am, some dumb little surf betty, you know" Jason just shook his head

"You're really nice" she continued

"Yeah well I'm from out of town."

"I can tell, we're here every morning at 8:00 if you ever want to join us. Sunrise surf and it's awesome."

"I'll keep that in mind Sarah"

Aisha and Kim decided to skip last period and go to the mall. "Remember Aisha, I have to be at-"

"Gymnastics at 3:00, I know, don't sweat it girl, I've got you totally covered." Aisha said as she flipped through racks of clothing. Kim found a cute pair of jeans. "Oh girl those are so you" Aisha said

"Those are so 150 dollars"

"Chic or cheap the choice is yours."

"No it's yours" Kim said putting the skirt back on the rack "I can't afford to choose"

Aisha sat her purchases up on the counter and paid with a credit card.

7:00 P.M.  
DeSantos House

"Rocky" his mother called up on the house intercom system, he ignored her.

"Rocky" again he ignored her

"ROCKFORD" she yelled

"I told you never to call me that. What do you want?"

"Are we still on for dinner or do you have to much homework" she asked

"What are you kidding? Give up dinner with a mother who's both talented and famous." he said sarcastically

"Flattery will you get you everywhere son. Sweetie do you know the Park boy, I believe he's new"

"What about him" Rocky asked

"His father is Aaron Park. He's producing a new series with a part I'd be perfect for."

"So you want me to be nice to his son."

"I want you to be nice to everybody, but if you do see this Adam Park, it wouldn't hurt to tell his father that I'm a big fan."

"Look mom I've got to go, you're on for dinner."

7:00 P.M.  
The Scott House

Carol was in the kitchen cooking the big dinner they had planned for Mike's homecoming. She had just hung up the phone with him and found out that he was staying another day. Jason walked in the door and into the kitchen.

"Where is he?" he asked

"Still in Chicago, he has to stay until tomorrow, so much for the big Welcome Home dinner." She said "Oh well, more for the three of us."

"Better make that two." Jason said

"You're not eating?"

"No, I've got an editorial I have to finish, then I promised MaryAnn I'd teach her some more self defense. I figure I've got a few more hours of writing before my brain totally shuts down."

"What's the editorial about"

"Oh you know, about moving here, being here."

"Well don't work to hard" she said as he kissed her on the cheek then turned to leave

"I won't" he said as he walked out the door. Kim came down the steps and into the Kitchen.

"Where did Jason go"

"Library then MaryAnn's house"

'I thought I heard that they broke up' Kim thought. Carol noticed the look on her face.

"Young love sweetie, you'll find it some day, then you'll be spending all your free time with him, just like your brother."

'He's spending free time somewhere and it sure as hell isn't MaryAnn Moore's house' she thought but decided not to say anything, though she had every intention of grilling Jason about it later.

Jason walked back out to the driveway and jumped into Tommy's porche. "Did you take care of Mommy and Daddy" Tommy asked sarcastically

"_Daddy's_ out of town and _Mommy_ thinks I'm going to the library."

"Whatever man, you ready?" Tommy said with a laugh

"Yeah let's go"

Carol walked into Kim's room to find her cutting up a pair of her old jeans, she had stuff all over the bed and the sewing kit in hand. "What are you doing sweetie?" she asked as she stepped inside the room.

"Trying to make for free, what those trendy stores sell for 150 dollars" Kim answered

"Need any help" Carol asked

"All I can get" Kim said. The two set to work on making Kim's new jeans.

Jason and Tommy were outside a club in Los Angeles. "So is this what you call the Sunset Strip" Jason asked

"No that's what the tourists call it." Tommy said

"Maybe he'll get hip by graduation" Eric said rolling up on his skateboard.

"I think he's fine right now" Sarah walking up to him.

"I bet you do" Eric said

"What are you two doing here" Tommy asked stepping in between the boys and Sarah.

"Waiting for something to happen" Dwayne said

"Well it's not happening here" Tommy said "Let's go"

"Where we going" Jason asked

"Anywhere but here" Tommy said "Do you want to come Sarah?"

"Sure Tommy, I d love to"

"Hey she goes where we go" Eric said

"Isn't that her decision" Tommy said

"Oh well, you heard him Betty. Decide" Dwayne said. She thought about it for a minute. "We'll follow you" she said.

"Okay" Tommy said as him and Jason got back in the car.

Jason picked a book up out of the back seat of Tommy's car. "What's this" he asked

"A little leisure reading" Tommy said

"_B_y_ron: The Collected Works_?"

"Yeah well, you know"

Jason just laughed "Do your surfer buddies know you read poetry?"

"Ah those bone heads wouldn't know a poem if it walked up and bit them in the ass. Except Sarah, she's cool."

"She doesn't think so."

"She would if those guys didn't treat her like a doormat. Hell we all think we deserve something better, but Sarah really does."

"So why don't you stick up for her?" Jason asked

"I do, I've even roughed them up a couple times, she just keeps going back for more."

They left the club and went to the Bel-Age Hotel. Tommy had them sneak through the lobby, like they would get in trouble, they sat down casually in some chairs in the lobby. "What are we doing here" Jason asked

"Visiting friends" Tommy said "I thought you people from the Midwest were supposed to be so sociable."

"Come on" Tommy said getting up and heading to the elevator followed by the others including Jason. They got up to the level of the suites and started checking doors to try and find one that was open.

"Tommy, do your friends know you're coming?"

"Of course" he said right as he found a door that was unlocked, they all went inside.

"This is so outrageous" Sarah said as Tommy turned on the light and she saw the suite.

"Well come on in, don't just stand there" Tommy said to Jason who was still standing at the doorway.

"Tommy come on man, lets get out of here, lets go get a burger or something"

"Better yet, why don't we stay here and get a burger" Tommy said as he picked up the phone and called room service.

"Room Service, this is room 511" he said looking at the number on the door.

"Tommy come on" Jason said

Tommy continued with his order "We need five burgers please, medium well, five orders of French fries"

"Alright that's it I'm out of here" Jason said

Tommy pulled the phone away from his ear and put his hand over the mouth piece. "Ohio, you really need to relax"

"Look if I want to relax, I'll do it in my own room, not somebody else's" Jason said

"Hey Jason wait" Sarah said

"For what? To get busted for breaking and entering."

"It was just for fun" Sarah said

"Not where I'm from it isn't"

"Come on Jason, stay with me" she said. He just shook his head and left. Sarah walked back to where she had been sitting."

"You better make that order for four" Tommy said returning to his phone call. He hung up and went after Jason.

"Hey Ohio, wait up." He yelled

Jason stopped walking and turned around. "The name is Jason, Jason Scott. Is Scottish-American remember?"

"How could I forget." Tommy said as a man passed by with a cart of food. "Sir when your order is ready would you like to eat on the terrace or in your suite?" the man asked

"The suite's cool Tony" Tommy said as Jason realized what was going on.

"You live here" Jason asked

"Dad's corporate pad" Tommy answered "It's mine when he's out of town."

"And how often is that" Jason asked

"As often as possible, you see my parents, they aren't exactly into parenting. But oh don't tell them upstairs, wouldn't want to spoil the fun." He said with the last part more sarcastic then serious.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to do that" Jason said clearly angry.

"Well wait a minute, why don't you stay. Henry downstairs, makes the best French fries in town. Jason come on you wouldn't want to ruin my reputation."

"You're right. I wouldn't want to ruin the only real thing you've got." Jason said, then turned and left.

Midnight  
The Scott House

Jason walked into his room and slammed the door. Kim walked into the bathroom and entered his other door. "What's wrong with you." She asked

"Damn Kim, can't you knock, what do want" he yelled.

"I was going to show you the new jeans me and mom made. What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Well obviously something is wrong, because you don't just go around slamming doors and yelling at your favorite sister, all the time."

"Kim, you're my only sister."

"Exactly which means I'm your favorite."

"Whatever, shouldn't you be in bed. Don't you have gymnastics in the morning."

"Not until eight. So where did you go tonight"

"What" he asked very annoyed by her constant questions.

"Well mom said you went to the library then MaryAnn's, I know you and MaryAnn broke up and the library closes at 10:30, so where have you been."

"Don't worry about it. Just go back to your stupid little clothes."

"Oh whatever Jason, you seriously need to grow up. Come talk to me when you decide to stop being an asshole." She said with tears in her eyes as she slammed his door, then hers.

"Shit" he said as he opened the door to the bathroom and tried to go talk to Kim only to find that she had already locked the door.

"Come on sweetie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He said through the door

"Go To Hell" she yelled then turned on music to drown him out. He rolled his eyes and went back to his room.

October 18th 1993  
Saturday Morning  
The Scott House

Jason and Kim were over their fight. This was how it had been their whole lives, they would fight one minute and be fine the next.

Jason knocked on the door to the bathroom, knowing Kim was already in there. "Any year you're ready Kim"

"I said you could come in" she said, he opened the door and got his tooth brush "What are you so crabby about anyway."

"Bad night"

"I figured that much, so where did you go?"

"The Sunset Strip or What ever it's cool to call it and the Bel-Age Hotel"

"For your editorial?"

"No, for fun. At least that was the idea."

"Ignoring the most obvious question, which is why wasn't I invited, how did you end up at the hotel."

"This guy I know, his parents keep a suite there."

"Guy? What guy?" Kim asked

"He's in my tech class, his name's Tommy Oliver"

"Wake up Jason everybody knows about Tommy Oliver"

"Knows what?"

"That he is like major trouble. I heard he got this girl in Paris pregnant." Kim said seriously

Jason laughed "I'm not surprised, you know what, I don't care. You know, I think for awhile I'm just going to go back to being my old basic uncool self. Be careful at practice" He said kissing her forehead and going back into his room.

Later that day  
4:30 P.M.

Aisha pulled up in the driveway and honked

"Honey she's here" Carol yelled to Kim

"Man what I would do with a car like that" Jason said, looking out the window. He was actually working on the editorial this time.

"Huh, what I would do with a daughter like that." Carol said as Kim came bouncing down the stairs.

"Kim you look great" Jason said

"Really"

"Yeah, you guys did an awesome job on those jeans"

"Thanks. How's Aisha look?"

"Like a fashion reject" Jason said

"Yeah well she paid a fortune for that outfit. You're coming aren't you."

"Nah, I'm not happy with my view point" he said holding up the notebook

"Jason you're not happy with anything. Come on , everybody's going to be there."

"Yeah but if I go who's going to keep mom company"

"Mom, can entertain herself" Carol said "You two go have some fun."

"Fine" Jason said.

"This is so awesome" Kim said

"This is so bogus" Aisha said "I don't see one single person I would want to talk to. Besides I'm freezing. She was wearing a short skirt and a fitted tank top that she had bought yesterday.

"Well maybe you should have worn something a little bit warmer" Kat said

"Katherine, I did not pay a small fortune to look like an Eskimo."

"I have to go check on my brother, he doesn't know anybody" Kim said then went to find Jason.

"Hey Aisha, warm enough" Rocky said as he approached the girls.

"Shut up Rocky" Aisha said then followed Kim, Kat just gave him a small smile then followed the others.

Jason had walked over to a spot behind the rocks, the same place he had been with Tommy yesterday. When he came around the rocks, he saw Eric, Dwayne and Sarah sitting on their towels. Sarah was drinking alcohol straight from the bottle and stumbling around. When she saw Jason, she made her way over. "Hey you"

"Hey, what are you doing" he asked

"I'm organizing an organization against tourists from Angel Grove and Stone Canyon." She said

"Yeah, they come over here, they get their asses kicked" Eric said

"Yeah man, this beach is ours" Dwayne said

"The beach and Betty." Eric finished, they both laughed. She had a hurt look and walked away from them.

"Oh Boo-hoo we hurt her feelings" Eric said

"She's just bummed 'cause she'd rather hang out with them" Dwayne said.

"I would never hang with those…those…those for anything" she said pointing to the other side of the rocks. "Help yourself Jason" she said holding out the bottle.

"No thanks. I'll see you guys later" Jason said and started to walk away.

"Hey wait, I was just trying to be friendly." She said

"Yeah, well you were friendlier yesterday, you were also sober."

"I thought you liked me Jason."

"I do. But this isn't you. Be careful okay." He walked away, Eric and Dwayne just laughed.

Jason climbed over to the other side of the rocks and saw Tommy coming out of the water.

"Yo Ohio" Tommy yelled, Jason just ignored him.

"What you still not cool yet?" Tommy asked

"Not cool enough for you" Jason said

"Look man, last night was supposed to be fun, if it wasn't well, I apologize. But it was supposed to be."

"You know, you told my why Betty hangs with those guys, but what I want to know is why do you."

"Look if I wanted to hand with them, I'd be over there right now drinking myself into a stupor, but I'm not. I'm standing here because I'm sorry. I want to be your friend. Truce?"

"Truce" Jason said

"Cool" Tommy said, loading up his car.

"No my sister's over there" Jason said pointing to the other side of the beach.

"Well I'm out of here, see you later then."

On the other side of the beach, Rocky was trying to be nice to Adam and Scott, while the girls were packing up.

"Hey Adam, I guess my mom knows your dad. She said to tell him hello."

"Okay I will. Thanks" Adam said "Bye now"

"Adam you're dad doesn't know Maria DeSantos" Scott said once they were away.

"Who cares, we're in" Adam said looking around to the others.

"This party blows" Kat said

"Yeah and I'm freezing" Aisha added

"Does that mean we're leaving" Kim asked

"I am" Aisha said. "Me too" Kat added.

"Alright I'll go tell Jason."

Jason had made his way back to where Betty, Dwayne and Eric had been, but they were no where in sight, though their towels were still there. "Hey Kim" Jason said as Kim approached him.

"Hey are you having fun" she asked

"In a word, no."

"Good, Aisha wants to leave."

"I think she just did" Jason said. Kim looked up to the road to see Aisha pulling off without her. "No way, I just left her, I can't believe it" she said pissed off.

"I can" Jason said "Come on, someone else will give us a ride." Jason said walking back towards the populated area of the beach. Kim started to follow then look out at the water. "I don't believe people surf when it's this cold." She said Jason looked to the water and saw Sarah's surfboard floating on the waves, but she was nowhere in sight. When another wave came, they both saw the girl floating face down. "That's Sarah" Jason said running to the water.

"JASON" Kim yelled. He pulled her to shore, and laid her on the beach. "She's not breathing" he said

"Oh my god" Kim said

"911 Kimberly, right now" Jason said. Kim ran off in search of a phone and Jason started CPR. The paramedics came and took her to the ER. The doctor said she would be fine, but in the hospital for awhile and that she was clearly an alcholic. They called Carol to come pick them up.

October 19th '93  
Sunday Morning  
8:00 A.M.

Jason went out to the beach where he knew Eric, Dwayne and Tommy would be. "Hey Ohio, glad you could make it" Tommy said.

"Yeah dude, where's your board" Eric said

"Where's Sarah?" Jason asked

"Who" Eric Said

"He means Betty" Dwayne said

"I don't know, when we left yesterday, she was stoked to surf right then and there" Eric said giving Dwayne a high five.

"What happened" Tommy asked concerned

"You guys are scum" Jason said looking at Eric and Dwayne

"Excuse me" Dwayne said

"No way, not now, not ever?" Jason said Dwayne took a swing at Jason which he easily dodged, then Eric took a swing which he also dodged. Dwayne got back up and Tommy joined Jason together they threw the two to the ground and they didn't get back up.

"Now what happened to her" Tommy asked again

"Call Cedars Hospital, they'll tell you" Jason said as he started

"She better be okay or you two are going to be dead." Tommy said

"We didn't know man, honest" Eric said

"Yeah, well I'm about sick of the way you treat her. Go near her again and I will make sure you live to regret it." Tommy said "Come on" he said grabbing his board and leaving with Jason.

"Hey thanks man, for the help back there" Jason said

"No problem, I just wish I had stuck around to help last night"

"Well you didn't know."

"Yeah well I should have. Hey you up for breakfast"

"Thanks, but I have an editorial to write"

"The one you were supposed to write the other day when I drug you out here."

"Yeah only know I know what to write it about."

The Scott House  
9:00 P.M.

"Hey Kim, Aisha called again" Jason said walking into Kim's room.

"Next time tell her I moved back to Ohio." Kim said

"Come on, she feels bad enough"

"She should"

"I think you're being to hard on her Kim, I mean how do you learn to be considerate of people when no one's ever been considerate of you."

"Well how mature, maybe Trini's right, you should be writing for the advice column." Kim said with a laugh

"Ha Ha, here read this" Jason said handing his editorial to Kim.

"The Green Room by Jason Scott" She started "What's the green room" she asked

"Just read it." He said

She began reading aloud "There is an expression surfer's use for the curl of a perfect wave. It's called the green room and getting inside is the peak of the ride." She stopped again

"This is about sports?"

"It's my view point, Kim. Just read it."

"Okay, I'm sorry" she said

She continued "To a new student like myself, the green room may as well be Angel Grove High. Because getting inside it, to the 'in' crowd, the 'in' parties, the 'in' cars, and the 'in' clothes is a skill they never taught us back in Cleveland, or so I thought. That was when I took it all at face value. When I believed people's images and played along with them. What I've learned is that appearances can be very deceiving. And if you believe them, you deceive yourself more than anyone else. I know better know, so when you meet me in the halls or in class, or on the lawn at lunch; I'll be looking for more than meets the eye, and I hope you will too. Because that's where the green room is." She finished. "Jason it's beautiful"

"You think?"

"I am so touched, I may even call Aisha and forgive her."

"Well now I wouldn't want you to do anything to hasty"

"Yeah, I guess I'll let her suffer a little longer, she deserves it"

Same Time  
The Bel-Age Hotel  
Suite 511

Tommy picked up the phone to call his parents in France. He asked for his dad in French before finding out, the person on the other end spoke English.

"Is Mr. or Mrs. Oliver in?"

"_No, I'm sorry"_

"Well did they leave a message for a Tommy Oliver

"_Who"_

"Tommy Oliver"

"_Who's Tommy"_

"Tommy, their son, Tommy"

"_No I'm sorry sir, no messages"_

"Yeah thanks. Would you tell them that I called."

"_do they have the number"_

"Yeah, they have the number"

"_okay I will tell them"_

"Thanks" Tommy hung up the phone and got into the mini bar.

At School the next day….

Trini bumped into Jason in the hall. "Hey Ace, I saw what you wrote"

"And?" Jason asked surprised that he actually cared what she thought.

"And, I'm glad I made you do it." She said

"Yeah, me too. Have a good day Trini."

"You too."

Rocky found out his mom had the wrong Aaron Park and that he had be wasting his time on the wrong geek as he put it. Being his normal self he was then an asshole to David and Scott.

Sara was discharged from the hospital and stopped by the school to thank Jason and Kim. She said she was going to check into a rehab center to get help for her problems. Kim and Aisha passed her as she was leaving. "I can't believe you saved that girl's life" Aisha said. "Everyone is talking about it. So I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah at lunch." Aisha walked off and Jason walked over to Kim.

"You know sis, I think we might make it here"

"Yeah, I think so too."

**So pretty long right? Anyway I know I said I would try to get to Zack, but there was just so much to put into it. I promise though he fits better into the next one. Remember if you don't like the personalities right now, just stick it out, I promise they will all change. And don't worry they won't all end so happy and perfect because let's face it, that's just not life. Thanks for reading and please Review.**


	5. Every Dream has its Price

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am in no way profiting from this or any other stories. Everything is owned by Disney, Saban and Spelling Entertainment (Maybe Fox and CBS too, not sure). **

**Ch. 4- Every Dream Has its Price**

November 5th 1993  
11:00 A.M.  
Angel Grove High School

Aisha, Kat were walking with Kim, they were heading to lunch and she was heading to the office to sign out so she could leave for World Championships. "I can't believe you're going to be on TV this weekend. I can't wait to see it." Aisha said

"Yeah I can't believe they're actually airing it live, they never show gymnastics live. Are you nervous?" Kat asked

"Not really, I don't get to nervous for competitions, I love competing and the bigger the crowd, the better I do." Kim said

"Well we are so going to be watching girl." Aisha said "Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck" Kat added "and I want to see all those gold medals when you come back."

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later." Kim said then dashed off to the office and signed out her mom was there to pick her up, and then they were heading straight to the airport. Since she's only 16, she has to have a parent at all competitions with her. They had already said their goodbyes to Jason and Mike at breakfast.

_Flashback to breakfast_

"Come on guys there's still time for Jason to go." Kim said

"No Kim, that's out of the question, you're already missing a whole week of school, we can't have your brother out too." Carol said.

"But I need him there; this isn't like Nationals, or some smaller competition, its World Championships." Kim said while Jason just listened knowing the reason she wanted him there, it was the same reason he wanted her at all his karate matches.

"I'll be there sweetie" Carol said.

"It's not the same mom" Kim said then went upstairs to triple check that she had everything packed.

"Mom you know why she wants me there." Jason said

"I know, I know, it's that stupid superstition you two have that if you're not at each other's competitions you don't do as well."

"It's not a stupid superstition mom, if I recall correctly, last time I missed one of her meets she fell off the bars and dislocated her shoulder. And the time before that she fell off the beam on a switch jump that she's done a million times. And let's not forget the Karate match she couldn't make when I broke my leg. Face it mom, there's a definite pattern here."

"I'm inclined to agree with our son on this one honey" Mike said "they do seem to have mishaps when they're not together. Maybe we should just go ahead and call the school and tell them they'll both be out for the week.Or he can come with me when I come down on Thursday."

"No and that's final, we can't afford another ticket and you know it." Carol said sarcastically.

"Honey-"

"No Mike, end of discussion. They both need to learn how to compete without each other. She's going to have a lot of international competitions coming up and Jason can't be at all of them."

Kim came back into the kitchen "Come on Jason we're going to be late." She walked around the table and hugged her dad, he kissed her forehead "Good luck baby girl, be careful." He said

"I will daddy, I love you" Kim said

"I love you too baby girl" Mike said

"Kim I'll be at the office at 11:00 to pick you up-" Carol said but was interrupted by Kim slamming the door

"A seventeen hour flight and she's going to be in a bad mood the whole time" Carol said

"She'll get over it honey" Mike said

_End flashback_

Jason met Kim at the office "I wish you were going Jay" she said

"I know me too, but I'll be with you in spirit and I'll be watching live, so it will be just like I'm there" he said trying to cheer her up, she just gave him a look. "I know it's not exactly the same, but it's the best I can do."

"I know it's not your fault, it's hers." Kim said looking at her mother, who was filling out paperwork, through the glass.

"Don't be mad at her Kim, she has a point, we don't both need to miss a week of school. So be nice to her, for me. Don't ignore her all the way to Spain or it will be a long flight for both of you."

"I'll try" Kim said hugging her brother "And good luck with your job search, I expect you to be employed when I get back."

"Yeah well I expect you to bring lots of medals back. And don't go trying to get all the attention by getting hurt."

"You think I would purposely get hurt."

"No I just don't want you to get hurt at all. Call me today……or….tomorrow…just call me whenever you get there."

"Well let's see, it's a 17 hour flight, we leave at 1:00 and I think they're about 8 hours ahead of us so we'll get there about 1 P.M. tomorrow their time so that's about 5 A.M. our time, so I'll be glad to call and wake you up." Kim and Carol were flying out of LAX to Memphis with Coach Schmidt and Shannon Miller and Dominique Daws, the only other two Americans going, would be meeting at the stop in Memphis for the flight to Birmingham England. There was no team competition in 1993.

"I'll be looking forward to the wake up call" Jason said sarcastically

"Well then I'll be sure to call you as soon as we land."

"Gee thanks. I love you, be careful."

"I will"

"Come Kim we need to go" Carol said walking out of the office and hugging Jason.

"Bye mom you guys be careful now." Jason said before turning for the quad to spend whatever time he had left actually eating his lunch.

That afternoon Jason went from interview to interview getting turned down time and time again before finally landing a job at the hottest new restaurant in town, called This Town.

November 6th 1993  
3:00 P.M.  
Angel Grove High School

The school day was finally over and Jason was getting ready to go start his first night of work. Kim had called at 5:30 A.M. waking Jason up, to say that they had arrived safely and that they were all extremely jet lagged. He was walking to his car with Rocky and Tommy.

"I can't believe you're working at This Town that is like the best restaurant in Angel Grove." Rocky said "You scored a sweet job, if you're into jobs"

"What, This town? It's alright, I ate there opening night" Tommy said "Delicious cumin"

"Delicious tips I hope" Jason said

"They hired you as a waiter?" Rocky asked

"I guess, I don't know, she said she was going on instinct." Jason said

"Instincts, I bet of the get busy kind" Rocky said Tommy just laughed

"Hey come on Rock, I'm waiter not a lover" Jason said jumping into his car.

Jason walked into the restaurant 15 minutes early and was put to work folding napkins and filling salt and pepper dispensers before finding out that he wasn't waiter material yet as the manager put it. He was told he would be working in the back and clearing tables.

"Well I guess you have to start somewhere" he said under his breath as be began folding. When the dinner rush came in the place was packed and Jason was being pulled in ten different directions.

"Jason, clear table four please" one waitress said

"Jason I need you to clear my table first" another said

"Alright" Jason said on his way back to the kitchen with a full bus cart

"My new Bus Boy, ain't he a piece of work" Carla, the manager, said to a regular, as he walked by. He went into the kitchen and left the bus cart by the sink, then grabbed another cart which had just been emptied by the dishwasher.

"This job's a bitch" he said to Chang, the dishwasher.

"No kidding man, she canned Julio, right before you rode in." Chang said

"Ah, now I know why she hired me." Jason said

"She hires, she fires a la carte, no benefits." Chang said

"So what's our share of the tips" Jason asked

"Tips, what tips" Chang said with a laugh "Welcome to the third world labor force." Jason looked around the kitchen realizing for the first time that all of the kitchen works, aside from him, were of different nationalities while all the waiters, making the good money, were American. To him, this was disturbing.

Jason came home and plopped down on the couch "I'm beat" he said

"You know" Mike said, looking up from the desk "I remember when I worked two jobs in high-school-"

"I know dad, two jobs, walked to school in the snow, carried your team to glory and still kept an "A" average."

"I'm just saying, Jason"

"Yeah, I know what you're saying" Jason said "Hey, do you care if I have some people over to watch the competition this weekend. Everybody kind of wants to see it and since it's on pay per view, I figured we could just all watch it at the same time."

"No, you know your friends are all welcome here" Mike said just as the phone rang.

"Oh that has to be Kim" Jason said than began mocking his sister "Oh my god you guys this place is so cute, and the guys are so hot I just love their accents, and Oh my god the shopping here is just unbelievable."

"Jason, stop it" Mike said still laughing when he picked up the phone. "Hello, hey sweetie, how's practice going?" Mike talked to his daughter for a few minutes before talking to Carol who then gave the phone back to Kim, so she could talk to Jason.

"I'll take it upstairs" Jason said walking up to his room. When he got to his room he picked up the phone "Hey baby sis, what's up"

"You're only older than me by like two minutes" Kim said

"And that still makes you my baby sister. So how's everything going over there?"

"Great, practices are really good. Do you realize that we have enough talent this year to medal on every apparatus."

"Good I hope you guys do."

"So have you found a job yet."

"Yeah, if can call it that. I'm working at that fancy restaurant This Town"

"Why what's wrong with it."

"It's just typical LA"

"Jason it's in not in LA"

"Yeah well, it may as well be. These guys I work with Vietnamese, Israelis, they're like grandpa was, coming here with no money. They get completely exploited, it's just not right."

"Well I can't argue that, we definitely don't live in Ohio anymore. It's whole different world in California." They talked for another 15 minutes before hanging up.

November 7th 1993  
This Town Restaurant

Jason had told everyone to be at his house at 10:00 A.M. on Saturday and Sunday. The all around competition would be held on Saturday with the event finals on Sunday and they would be watching it all, he even included Adam and Scott. He had also met the school DJ Zack Taylor and told him what a fan his sister was. Zack informed him that he was also a big fan of gymnastics and already knew who she was and that he wanted to interview her when she came home with the gold, so he invited him also.

He was 10 minutes late today and Carla was none too pleased. "Sorry traffic was surreal, how many time do they redo the streets around here anyway." He said as he sat down with Chang and started folding napkins.

"Don't worry mister early-come-lately, we'll just dock your paycheck" she yelled.

"This sucks, I was 15 minutes early yesterday" he said to Chang

"Well didn't you know" Chang said "This Town is so cool, you have to pay them to work" Jason laughed

"Jason social hour is finito" Carla said

"CHANG" she yelled both men jumped.

"Never put round cups with round saucers." She said then sighed and walked away.

"Well Chang" Jason said "We may just have to go out back and have the style police shoot you." They shared a laugh

Once again at the dinner rush Jason was being yelled at from all directions. "Table 5 wants you" he said to one of the waitresses.

"I bet he does, but there's an agent at table 7 and I have to work on my career first." She said walking over to table 7 after applying more lipstick. Jason stopped at table 5 on his way to bus another table. "She's on her way" he said.

"Jason, busers don't talk to customers" Carla said as he passed her.

"Jason I need you to clear my table sometime before the second coming" one of the waitresses yelled.

He spotted Tommy sitting at a table nearby and walked over to him

"Hey" he said

"Hey" Tommy said picking up the menu and quoting it "This Town is the eating experience for the morning moments, a medley of sage cumin bouquets and fragrant vegetable jewels" he said throwing the menu down and rolling his eyes and pretending to fall asleep. Jason just laughed.

Carla walked up behind him "Many people would love your job." She said.

"Yeah, love that minimum wage" he said as Chang walked up next to him to bus the next table over.

"You get minimum wage" he asked "Congratulations man."

"Yeah right, same to you"

"None of us make minimum wage" Chang said

"That's illegal" Jason said

"Yeah and who's going to do anything about it" Chang said walking back to the kitchen. Jason left his us cart where it was and walked over to Carla, unbuttoning the fancy white over shirt he was required to wear.

"Listen-" he said, but was cut off

"I loath apologies, you can make it up later. The cumin needs filling." She said not even looking up from her lipstick application.

"Yeah well let me tell you something, I'm an investigative reporter for the Angel Grove High newspaper and you can laugh if you want but a lot of parents read that paper and eat here. But they won't, not anymore, not after I tell them how you scam your help for under minimum wage, so you can take your cumin and shove it" he said sitting the shirt down and walking back over to Tommy's table.

Tommy was clapping and smiling. "Take a load off, Ohio. Dinner delectable, is on me." he said pushing the other chair out. Jason sat down and took a deep breath "Thank god, free at last. But now I won't have any money"

He stopped the waitresses who had yelled at him earlier. "Excuse me" he said "Can I get a round cup and a round saucer and I'd like it before the second coming please. Thank you" Tommy just laughed.

"Come on man, lets get out of here" Jason said

"Done deal, I know just the place" Tommy said. "Just follow me"

When they pulled up outside, Jason noticed the big sign above the door. "Angel Grove Gym and Juice bar" he said reading aloud.

"The Youth Center man, I teach Karate here. The foods awesome, they have the best smoothies' and Ernie, the guy that owns the place, is really cool."

"You teach Karate" Jason asked

"Yeah, why you interested in lessons or something"

"No, I'm a second degree black belt"

"Really" Tommy said kind of surprised "Well, I'm also a second degree, so is Rocky he helps me teach and I think that kid Adam is a first degree. Billy just started. You should come help me and Rocky out sometime."

"Yeah I'd love to" he said as they walked inside, he took a good look at the place and knew he would be spending a lot of time here. "Wow, they even have mats and a balance beam, my sister's going to love this place"

"You know you keep talking about her, but I've never met her, what, is she into gymnastics or something."

"Or something" Jason answered "She's actually in England this week preparing for World Championships"

"No way, are you serious. So your sister is like a professional athlete?"

"Not professional, she doesn't accept money or endorsements, she wants to be eligible for NCAA, but yeah she does compete and win, internationally. This is her first year on the Senior circuit and she already won the all around title at the Pan Am Games and placed first at US Nationals."

"Wow, sounds pretty talented. I definitely have to meet her"

"Yeah well I wouldn't count on that."

"Why not"

"Well let's see, what were her exact words, oh yes, I believe it was _Tommy Oliver is bad news, everyone knows that, I heard he got a girl in Paris pregnant_" Jason quoted

Tommy just laughed "Ah so she's heard the Paris rumor. She must hang out with Katherine Hilliard and Aisha Campbell"

"Yeah, she does, how did you know."

"Those two are the biggest gossip queens in the entire school. I'm surprised she hasn't heard the one about me being an ex-con."

"Well hey, why don't you come over with everyone else this weekend. My house 10 A.M. Saturday and Sunday, they're airing the competition live on Pay per view, we're all going to watch it."

"Alright, that sounds cool"

Ernie came over to the counter. "Tommy, to what do I owe this pleasure. Who's your friend?"

"Ernie this is Jason Scott, his family just moved here from Ohio. And he just quit his job."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Jason, would by any chance be related to Kimberly Scott, the gymnast." Ernie asked

"Yeah, that's my sister. I take it you've heard of her"

"My niece is in gymnastics, she absolutely adores your sister. What do you guys want, it's on the house."

"They both ordered Smoothies and slices of peach pie." Ernie made the smoothies and got the pie then returned to his conversation with Jason and Tommy. "So you quit your job huh why even work, I thought all the kids around here had mommy and daddy's credit cards?"

"Yeah, I wish. Unfortunately I have to pay for my own things, including car insurance." Jason explained everything about This Town. "The job wasn't just to support my car insurance habit, my dad's always worked."

"He sounds as crazy as me" Ernie said "I got my first part in a movie when I was 10, I've worked somewhere every since."

"Now I know why you drug my out here" Jason said finishing his pie.

"Best food in Angel Grove" Tommy said "Real food, for real people."

"Here's to real cups and real saucers" Jason said as they toasted with smoothies.

"I like it because there's always real, down to earth people, plus the best burgers in the LA area." Tommy said

"Listen" Ernie said "Tommy here has been bugging me about hiring someone to help me out. I figure who would be nuts enough to work this job. Take you for example, you look nuts enough."

"Take me, I'm nuts enough" Jason said

"I'll vouch for that" Tommy said sipping his smoothie. "I'll even wave my commission"

"So when do I start" Jason asked

"How about right now" Ernie said.

On the phone later that night Jason told Kim all about his new job and about everyone coming over to watch the competition, she was really excited.

November 10th 1993  
Saturday  
9:30 A.M.

Everyone was gathering at the Scott house. Aisha and Kat were the first to arrive followed by Rocky, then Tommy. Billy and Trini were next followed by Zack and Adam and Scott, surprisingly everyone got along okay and there were no arguments at all. They decided on Pizza and called for delivery. Mike had had left on Thursday to fly to England for the competition so that left the teenagers all alone. Jason turned the TV to the correct channel and they all made small talk as they waited for the competition to start. They were scattered all around the living room. A little after 10 the commentators started. They talked and cheered throughout the competition.

_Hello and welcome to the 1993 World Championships of Gymnastics coming to you live from Birmingham England. I'm Bart Conner here with Mary Lou Retton. Right now you are watching the one touch warm ups. This is where the gymnasts get to come out and practice on the apparatus for abut 30 seconds each. Mary Lou you've been in this situation, what's going through these gymnasts' heads right now._

_**Well in one touch warm ups, you come from the practice gym and you can sometimes get a feel for how on or off you are.**_

_And do those warm ups tend to calm your nerves?_

_**It really depends on the person, in my case I was okay if I was hitting, but I got a little scared when I would miss.**_

_But again, we've seen gymnasts miss in practice and hit in competition. So you never know until you get out there. Let's take a look at some of the top gymnasts out here today._

The picture flashed to each gymnast as they talked about them.

_The three Americans are in the same group starting out on uneven bars, we have Shannon Miller 16 years old, she was a member of the bronze medal winning team, silver medalist all around and won three more bronze medals on bars, beam and floor at last year's Olympics in Barcelona, becoming the first US athlete ever to win five medals in one Olympics._

_**Then we have up and comer 16 year old, Kimberly Scott, Kim started competing in '87 and earned her first Junior National title in '89 at the age 12 she went on to win 4 more Junior National titles. She made her Elite International Debut at the Pan Am games earlier this year beating out fellow teammates and '92 Olympians, Dominique Daws and Shannon Miller, for the All Around gold, she also won gold medals on the balance beam and floor. She then went on to win the National Championships a month later. She comes into this competition as the current reigning National Champion and has the potential to medal in every event.**_

_And she actually just moved to California and has a brand new coach, in fact he's your old coach isn't he._

_**Yes, Gunther Schmidt was my coach at the '84 Olympics, he has a lot to offer, he really knows how to develop young gymnasts. In fact he told me that he is working with Kim on all new routines for next year to up her difficulty level.**_

_And finally we have Dominique Daws, Daws was a world team member last year and a member of the bronze medal team in Barcelona. And it looks like the competition is going to start. Shannon will be first up on the Uneven Bars._

'Damn Kim's beautiful and that smile…' Tommy thought when he saw on screen. Jason noticed Tommy's reaction, though no one else did. Kat was sitting next to Tommy and kept moving closer but he didn't seem to notice, he was too focused on Kim.

All three Americans went followed by a Romanian, this was the lead group. Shannon scored a 9.678, Kim scored a 9.550, Dominique scored a 9.600 and Gina Gogean of Romania scored a 9.500. After each rotation, standings were posted on the screen. Standings after the first rotation were:

Shannon Miller (USA)- 9.675  
Dominique Daws (USA)- 9.600  
Kimberly Scott (USA)- 9.550  
Gina Gogean (ROM)- 9.500

Next for this lead group was the Beam. Kim was first up she scored a 9.775, Shannon scored a 9.500, Gina scored a 9.625 and Dominique scored 9.700. Standings after the second Rotation were:

Kimberly Scott (USA)- 19.325  
Dominique Daws (USA)- 19.300  
Shannon Miller (USA)- 19.175  
Gina Gogean (ROM)- 19. 125

"That's my girl, claming her place at the top" Jason said as the scores came up.

"Ohio how do you watch this stuff. I don't even know any of these girls and I'm nervous every time they go up." Tommy said

"Yeah I agree with Tommy, I cross my fingers every time Kim gets up to perform." Trini said "I don't know how she does it, I would be freaking out."

"I must concur with the previous statements. The thought of a fall or mistake weighs heavily on my mind each time a routine is performed" Billy said

"English, Billy, speak English" Rocky said to which he received a laugh from around the room.

"I do get nervous for her, I think I get more nervous when she competes then she does and vice versa." Jason said

"What do you mean" Adam asked

"Well, it's kind of like when I go in the ring for a fight, I'm so focused on the fight that I don't really get nervous. But Kim is usually on the sideline freaking out especially when I get hit. Then when she's out on the floor doing her gymnastics, I get nervous that she's going to get hurt or mess up, I mean she's doing shit out there that could kill or seriously her if she falls or lands wrong, but she's so focused she doesn't have time to really get nervous. We both kind of get in a zone when we're competing, so when one of us is nervous the other one isn't, does that make sense? I don't know maybe it's a twin thing. That's why she wanted me there so bad, I've only missed two of her competitions and she got hurt at both of them. She said she lost her concentration and got nervous both times."

"That's a definite possibility Jason" Billy said, Rocky just rolled his eyes knowing he wouldn't understand anything Billy was trying to say but surprisingly did understand "Many studies have show that identical and fraternal twins can often times share feelings and thoughts, such as what you described, it can also manifest in one feeling danger or sickness, when the other really is in danger or sick."

"Well, I hope we never experience the danger thing, but we've been sick at the same time before." Jason said

"Ah, but were you really both sick, or did one subconscious trick the body into thinking it was sick because, essentially the other half was." Billy asked

"I don't know, I've never thought about it, we just assumed we were both sick, but our symptoms were the same and started and ended around the same time. Wow that's kind of freaky" Jason said

"I think it's cool" Aisha said. They returned their attention to the TV as the next event was starting.

They then went to Floor and it was Dominique's turn to start, she scored a 9.550, Kim was next she scored a 9.625, Gina scored a 9.450 and Shannon scored 9.515. Standings after the 3rd Rotation:

Kimberly Scott (USA)- 28.950  
Dominique Daws (USA)- 28.850  
Shannon Miller (USA)- 28.690  
Gina Gogean (ROM)- 28.605

The Final Event was Vault Gina, a vaulting champion, was up first she scored 9.715, Dominique scored a 9.480, Shannon scored a 9.660. Kim was last in the competition, she needed a 9.410 to beat Shannon Miller and win the gold.

_**That was an excellent vault by Kimberly Scott, but that step at the end is going to hurt her, she needs a 9.410 to beat Shannon Miller, while we're waiting for the score lets look at the replay. She does a Yurchenko the maximum score is a 9.700.**_

_The Yurchenko is a half on, front off, she has good form in the air but maybe holds on to that tuck a little too long. When she lands her feet are too far behind her hips and you either take a quick step back or you're going to sit it down, so she takes the step._

_**And you see the judges on the phone that usually means they are trying to determine the score and there it is a 9.400.**_

"Wait, what does that mean Jason?" Rocky asked "Did she win?"

"No, you idiot she needed a 9.410 to win" Aisha said

"So what's the 9.4 do?" Adam asked

"If I did the math correctly" Billy said "Then it means-"

_The Scores are in and if you can believe for only the second time ever in the history of the world championships we have a tie for the gold medal and it's two Americans. Shannon Miller and Kimberly Hart will take gold, Dominique Daws will take the Silver and Gina Gogean of Romania will take the bronze._

Final Standings:  
Kimberly Scott (USA)- 38.350  
Shannon Miller (USA)- 38.350  
Dominique Daws(USA)-38.330  
Gina Gogean (ROM)- 38.320

_**And when they say gymnastics comes down to tenths and hundredths, they mean it, look at that the difference between 1**__**st**__** and 2**__**nd**__** is just two hundredths of a point, the difference between 1**__**st**__** and 3**__**rd**__** just three hundredths.**_

_Right and that's just one of those steps, or a bobble or hop out of bounds, and when it comes to World championships and the Olympics the difference between Gold, Silver, Bronze can come down to those small little mistakes._

Since it was a live showing they had to wait 10 minutes for the medal ceremony. Bart and Mary Lou spoke about some of the other gymnasts and they showed clips from the competition.

Finally the four medalists were brought back out and stopped in the center of the floor behind the podium they were announced one by one.

_The only other time there has been a tie for the gold medal in a World Championship was in 1985, between Elena Shoushounova and Oksana Omeliantchik, both of the Soviet Union._

The announcer's voice came over the PA and Bart and Mary Lou said nothing until he was finished. **In Third Place Representing Romania- Gina Gogean,** Gina stepped forward and waved then stepped up onto the podium. **In Second Place representing the United States of America- Dominique Daws,** Dominique stepped forward, waved, hugged Gina and stepped onto the podium. **In First Place representing the United States of America- Shannon Miller,** Shannon waved, hugged both girls and stepped onto the podium. **Also in First Place representing the United States of America- Kimberly Scott, **Kim waved, hugged the other three then stepped onto the podium, the audience cheered as each was announced. They were each given their medals, **And now the National Anthem of the United States of America, **the flags were raised as the National Anthem played, all three Americans had their hand over their heart in American Tradition.

"That is so cool, I can't believe Kim just won a Gold medal." Kat said

"Hey she deserved it, she was good" Tommy said.

After most everyone left it was just Jason and Tommy, they were watching a K-1 match that Jason had ordered. "Don't think I didn't catch you checking my sister out on the TV" Jason said

"Oh, look I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Bro, I know what you were thinking, I've seen the way guys look at her. But she's also very trusting and she gets hurt very easily, if you want to try and date her, I'm cool with that, but if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"Hey, that is completely understandable, if I had sister I'd be the same way." Tommy said

Jason talked to Kim on the phone that night for an hour after Tommy left, though he left out the part about Tommy liking her he did include Billy's theory which she also found very interesting.

The next day they all came back over to watch the event finals. The final standings on each of those were:

Vault:  
Elena Piskun (BLR)- 9.800  
Gina Gogean (ROM)- 9.750  
Shannon Miller (USA)- 9.700  
Livinia Milosovichi (ROM)- 9.650

Uneven Bars:  
Shannon Miller (USA)- 9.690  
Dominique Daws (USA)- 9.650  
Andreea Cacovean (ROM)- 9.600

Floor:  
Kimberly Scott (USA)- 9.600  
Shannon Miller (USA)- 9.550  
Gina Gogean (ROM)- 9.500  
Natalia Bobrova (RUS)-9.400

Balance Beam:  
Kimberly Scott (USA)- 9.785  
Dominique Daws (USA)-9.690  
Lavinia Milosovichi (ROM)- 9.650

Kim came home the next week healthy with no injures, and just like that the curse was broken. They had a huge celebration for her at the Youth Center, though she somehow managed to miss Tommy all day, she finally got to meet Zack, he DJ'd the party and was the only one who could keep up with Kim, Kat and Aisha on the dance floor. Kim ended up doing an interview with Zack for KWBH. Tommy was just too nervous to talk to her so he stuck with Jason, Rocky and Adam.

**Don't worry Kim and Tommy will officially meet soon. All gymnasts mentioned in this chapter, except of course Kim, are actual gymnasts that competed at the 1993 World Championships also the gymnasts mentioned in the 1985 Worlds really did tie for Gold. All information about the gymnasts can be found online or on USA-Gymnastics website. All information was taken from the website. You can also find videos of most of these gymnasts on YouTube. I own nothing. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	6. Higher Education

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am in no way profiting from this or any other stories. Everything is owned by Disney, Saban and Spelling Entertainment (Maybe Fox and CBS too, not sure). **

**Ch. 5- Higher Education**

As the Vice Principal had said, Angel Grove High was shaping up to be a difficult school with some very difficult teachers. Jason just happened to have one of them. Mr. Danzel was an older man, a history teacher, he had taught at AGH his entire career and seemed to have his own teaching and grading habits, good for some, bad for others.

November 20th 1993  
The Youth Center  
8:00 P.M.

Jason was trying to balance, waiting tables, clearing plates and studying history for an upcoming exam. He had his history book laying open on the counter, every chance he got he took a peek. He was reading the next passage when Ernie interrupted him.

"Hey Einstein, you've got an order up"

"Thanks Ernie" Jason said, he grabbed the plate and set it on the bar in front of the correct customer. He was turning to go back to his history book when he spotted Mr. Danzel sitting at the far side of the bar. He walked over to the man.

"Mr. Danzel, hi" Jason said, the man looked up at him like he had grown a third head, so he continued. "I'm in your American History class, Jason Scott." The man said nothing just nodded his head.

"You know this is ironic, I was just over there studying for the test tomorrow." Jason said.

"Good Luck" Mr. Danzel said, then looked back down at the paper he was reading. "Can you bring me some more horseradish?"

"Sure, no problem" Jason said, he walked to the back were Ernie was slicing one of his pies. "You want to hear the strangest thing?"

"What's that?" Ernie asked

"That guy over there in the corner is one of my teachers" Jason said, Ernie looked over to see who he was talking about.

"Danzel?" he asked

"Yeah, you know him."

"Sure, he's a regular. Don't let him get to you kid."

"He doesn't bother me" Jason said, Ernie just laughed.

November 21st 1993  
AGH- 5th Period

In history class, the graded tests were passed back out. Jason had always enjoyed history, it was his best subject and he always made A's so it was a huge shock when he saw the grade on this test "C".

"I grade on a curve." Mr. Danzel explained, as most of the class looked puzzled about their grades. "10 percent A's, 10 percent F's, the remaining 80 percent get C's, C for average, C for mediocrity, C for just getting by.

This class just happened to contain three of his friends Kat, Rocky, and Trini. Mr. Danzel was dressed in a bright blue suit with an Orange shirt and brown stripped tie. "God who dresses him" Kat whispered to Rocky who was sitting behind her, he laughed at the comment.

Mr. Danzel continued "There'll be another quiz next Friday and every Friday." He handed Kat and Rocky their tests.

"Thanks Mr. Danzel" Kat said sweetly, after he walked by she turned to Rocky "Yeah, love the tie" she said sarcastically, Rocky was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

"Is something funny Mr. DeSantos?" Danzel asked.

"No, nothing at all" Rocky replied

Jason was still confused so he raised his hand. "Yes what is it?" Danzel asked

"Some of the people who made C's only missed three or four questions." He said

"Those who get A's only miss one or two, that's the difference between the pursuit of excellence and the morass of mediocrity." Finally the bell rang.

"History used to be my favorite subject" Jason said as he and Rocky were walking out the door.

"Tell me about it. That guy gives new meaning to the word hemorrhoid." Rocky said

"What did you get Rocky" Kat asked as she came out of the room.

"What do you think" Rocky said

"Oh I hate you" she said smacking his arm.

"You got an A" Jason said in shock

"Yep" Rocky said, then walked off

"Rocky is so smart when it comes to history, and a total idiot when it comes to everything else. Bye" Kat said, then she walked off, leaving Jason to think.

Trini was next out of the room. "Hey don't forget I need your story on the swim team by Wednesday." She said

"Hey the swim team's fine, I'm the one who's drowning." Jason said

"Well strap on a life jacket and get it to me before the meet with Stone Canyon."

"Come on Trini, I've got three tests next week."

"Yeah well, welcome to Angel Grove High"

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a job."

"What do you call running the paper?"

"You've got Billy to help with that."

"Fine I will give the Swim team story to someone else, you don't have get all cranky just because you got a C."

"Look what are grades anyway" Jason said "I mean they're just some weird arbitrary reference points that can't really measure what a person knows. I've never gotten a C before in my life, especially not in history."

Trini shook her head in understanding. "Why don't you come over and study with Billy and I tonight."

"Yeah alright, I get off at 10, is that cool."

"That's perfect"

Kat had caught up to Kim, they were walking through the hall when they spotted Tommy. Kim had seen him at her party, though he hadn't said anything to her, she still thought he was pretty cute.

"What I would do to go out with Tommy Oliver" Kat said

"I don't know, everyone says he's trouble" Kim said

"Well he can trouble me all he wants" Kat said. They walked over to his locker.

"Hey Tommy" Kat said

"Hey, Katherine" Tommy said

"We were just talking, which do you think guys like best on girls; long or short hair?" she asked

Tommy thought for a minute, he was still a little shy around Kim and didn't want to let on too much. "Personally I prefer blondes"

"Really" Kat asked excited

"Really, truly" he said looking at Kat then turned to Kim with a smile "So you're Jason's sister?"

"Yeah, I'm Jason's sister" she said

"Well, _Jason's sister_ may I say you are a very talented gymnast."

"Thanks and you can call me Kim." She said, in that moment she knew she liked him despite the rumors. Katherine noticed the looks the two were giving each other and glanced at Kim with some jealousy.

"Well Kim, it was nice to meet you. I guess I'll see at the Youth Center sometime. Bye Katherine" He said then shut his locker and walked away. Kat just gave him a dirty look as he walked away. "He's so weird" she said rolling her eyes and walking away. Kim just continued to smile at him.

11:00 P.M.  
The Scott House

When Jason got home from studying he walked into the bathroom to find Kim trying on blonde wigs. "Sis what are you doing, are those old costume wigs from the plays you did in middle school?"

"Yes"

"So why exactly are you putting them on."

"I hate my hair, I need a change."

"So you're going to wear a wig?"

"No, I'm going to talk mom into taking me to get my hair done."

"Riiiight, good luck with that." He said sarcastically, she glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Look why do you want to look like every other girl out here. You're different, but your still beautiful, in fact I think that makes you better than them, you stand out. What's wrong with that."

"That's exactly the point Jason, I don't want to stand out. I want to fit in with all the rich, beautiful girls from southern California."

"And changing your hair colors makes you fit in how exactly" he asked amused at this point.

"It just does okay, so go away" she said then walked over and pushed him back, shutting the door to his room.

She looked back in the mirror with the blonde wig in place and pictured Tommy behind her. "I've always had a thing for blonds" he said she looked down and could literally feel his hand on her shoulder. When she looked back in the mirror she saw Carol standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned and pulled the wig off running her fingers through her hair.

"Mom, you scared me" she said

"I'm sorry. What are you doing sweetie, your hair is beautiful." Carol said

"Not by California standards" Kim said

"Kimberly, you are going to have to get past this California standard thing" Carol said

"Honey I'm home" Mike yelled, he had worked late and was just walking in the door.

"We're upstairs honey" she yelled back. Mike put down his briefcase and made his way up the stairs he found Carol and Kim in the hall. He kissed his wife and greeted his daughter. "Hey sweetie, what's going on?"

"Dad, I've got to do something with my hair" she said seriously

"What's wrong with your hair" he asked

"Everything" she said returning to her room and shutting the door.

"What was that all about" Mike asked

"You know Kim, she'll do what ever she deems necessary to fit in." Carol said as the two walked to their room.

Jason who had been listening from his room just laughed and climbed into bed.

November 28th  
5th Period

When the tests were handed out, Jason found he had another C. He looked over at Trini and then Rocky, both were smiling. "Great, just great" he said under his breath, obviously even studying with the two smartest people in the school wasn't helping him this time. He was quick to leave the class when the bell rang.

"Hey where you going" Rocky asked catching up to him

"Down the tubes" he answered

"Another victim of the Danzel curve?" Rocky asked

"My dad's going to kill me man" Jason said

"I swear that man gets his kicks out of ruining people's GPA's" Rocky said

"You don't understand; My dad expects a lot out of us, he graduated Phi Beta Kappa, Summa cum something and he never lets anyone forget it."

"Well maybe I can help you."

"How"

"Come by my house right after school, we'll study before we head over to the Youth Center."

Later that day at Rocky's, Jason was sitting by the pool in swim trunks and a tank top with his book open, while Rocky lounged on a chair float in the pool with sunglasses on and his eyes shut. The radio was on the high school station.

"Somehow this doesn't seem like studying to me" Jason said

"It's all the same to me" Rocky said

"Nice house" Jason said looking around.

"This is nothing, you should have seen where I used to live before my parents got divorced."

"And when was that"

"Which time?"

"They've divorced each other twice?" Jason asked

"Amongst other things, there have been other marriages mixed in, other kids, other houses, so and so on. You know how it is."

"Not really" Jason said

"Wait, you mean your parents are still together."

"Yeah" Jason said

"Well look, it's not your fault, you've got to stop blaming yourself" Rocky said seriously, they both laughed.

"Alright, anyway back to the studying; what method did the government use to undermine the tribal structure of the Cherokee Indians?" Jason asked

"He's not going to ask that" Rocky said nonchalantly.

"Land allotment" Jason answered himself, then checked the answer. "The government detribalized everything by giving every Indian a little piece of land."

Rocky was paying no attention to the history. "Hey, do you want to go to the Lakers/Piston's game next week?" he asked

"You can get tickets?" Jason asked

"Yeah my dad gave me season passes for my birthday."

"Damn all I got was a steak dinner and a few shirts." Jason said

"Oh I get great presents every since my dad moved out. You know if I can keep my average where it is now, I'll be a Trojan, my father's on the board at SC."

"Well with your grades, you shouldn't have any problem getting in."

"We'll see, okay; name the five tribes that made up the confederacy whose primary aim was universal perpetual peace." Rocky said

Jason flipped through his book. "The Confederacy….Rocky, I don't think we covered that."

"Memorize it Jason, trust me. It's exactly the kind of question Danzel likes to ask."

December 5th  
5th Period

The quizzes had been handed out, Jason read the first question: _Name the five tribes that made up the confederacy whose primary aim was universal perpetual peace._ Jason reread the question recalling what Rocky had said. 'There is no way he guessed that' Jason thought. He wrote the answer anyway. He went to the next question, it was also word for word one of the questions Rocky asked. Jason looked over and Rocky was smiling and writing.

"You know it's pretty amazing how we studied for every question on that test. You stole a copy didn't you." Jason asked after class.

"Hey I happen to be smart okay. Just relax Jason it's supposed to feel good to ace a test." Rocky said as he walked away.

Trini came up behind Jason, upset "Can you believe that quiz? Like he ever mentioned which tribes belonged to the Iroquois Confederacy."

"The Mohawks, Senecas, Oneidas, Cayugas, and The Onondagas" Jason said with a smile.

"How did you know that"

"Just have to know what to study" Jason said as he walked away leaving a stunned Trini.

_After School  
Rocky's House_

"Rocky I need you to be honest with me, you stole a copy of the test didn't you?" Jason asked as they walked around the pool area.

"You knew what I was doing." Rocky said

"Yeah but in the hall you said-"

"Come on Jason what was I going to do, make a Public Service Announcement on KWBH. Man you should be thanking me, I could get expelled for having this" Rocky said as he picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Jason.

"This is next weeks quiz"

"Actually it's a copy of next weeks quiz, the original is still tucked away in Danzel's desk."

"How did you get this?"

"Well you know, bribery, larceny, grand theft; your basic tools of the trade. But don't worry we're not going to get caught."

"Yeah that's what every criminal says. This doesn't bother you at all does it?"

"Use it or don't, it's your decision, but I'm not going to let some fossil in a leisure suit ruin my GPA."

Jason looked back down at the paper in his hand. "Well it's just a quiz right?"

"Right, and just another A on the Danzel curve." Rocky said

Jason felt bad about cheating, but he also felt he didn't have a choice if he wanted to keep his 4.0 GPA.

December 12th  
Angel Grove High

Kim had decided to curl her hair, but it still wasn't what she wanted, so there she stood in the bathroom with Aisha and Kat, testing out different styles. Finally she pilled all her hair up in a bun and fastened it.

"Kim, I'm sorry but that is not a hairdo, it's a hair don't" Aisha said taking out the clip and letting Kim's hair back down.

"Stop it Ish, you're making her hair phobic" Kat said

"No she's right" Kim said turning to face Katherine "I hate it, the color the cut, the everything" she said

"So change it" Aisha said "It's not like there's some law that says you have to keep the things you don't like."

"She's right Kim, my mom goes to this great guy, barely speaks any English, has this little ponytail, and he does Madonna's hair." Kat said

"Get real Kat, you'll never get her in there." Aisha said "Go to Troy Russo on Rodeo Drive, he's the best."

"Well how much does he cost?" Kim asked

"Color and cut, 300 bucks I'd say" Aisha said

"I can't afford that." Kim said

"So get your parents to pay" Kat said

"Yeah right" Kim said

Later that day she saw Kat and Tommy walking down the hall laughing. Tommy whispered something in Kat's ear. Kim decided that she had to do something about her hair and fast.

As soon as Kim got home from Gymnastics she ran into the kitchen where Carol was cooking dinner.

"Mom I really need to get my hair re-done."

"Okay well, we'll call around tomorrow and see if we can't find some place." Carol said

"Actually Aisha told me about this really good place on Rodeo Drive."

"Rodeo Drive, sweetie, how much"

"300 dollars" Kim said meekly "But think about it mom, if you change your hair you can change you're life."

"Spending 300 dollars to change something which is already beautiful and healthy is just insane."

"Well then I guess every girl in Southern California is insane."

"If they're spending hundreds of dollars on haircuts, they are."

"Who said anything about cutting my hair, I was thinking more along the lines of a perm, or extensions, or maybe even a great weave."

"Don't you dare" Carol said looking up from her cooking.

"Why not"

"Honey the people who do those things to themselves just want to look the way you already do."

"So basically, I have to stay boring"

"For 300 dollars, I'm sorry, but yes you do" Carol said as Jason walked in the door.

"So how did it go today genius?" Kim asked

"Pretty Good, I got an A on my history test"

"This is no ordinary A mother, this is a monumental achievement." Kim said

"Kim, don't exaggerate" Jason said

"Jason don't be so modest, Danzel's a total Nazi."

"Nice work sweetie" Carol said

"It was just a quiz, its no big deal" Jason said

"What's no big deal" Mike asked walking into the kitchen.

"Jason got an A on his history quiz" Carol said

"That's great, not that I'm surprised." Mike said

"Thanks dad, I've got to go study" he said and walked out of the kitchen, before he was out of ear shot he heard Mike bragging about him.

"I told you that C was just a fluke, it's just taking him a little extra time to get adjusted. He's always been a great student and he's going to make the honor roll, even if I have to take his tests for him." Mike said. Jason just shook his head and went up stairs.

Kim followed him and knocked on his door. "Come in" he yelled

She walked into to see him reading his history book "Another Danzel quiz?" she asked

"I hate that guy" he said

"Does everyone hate him as much as you?"

"Pretty much, it's unanimous."

"So who else is in his class anyway" she asked

"I don't know, Trini, Katherine, Rocky DeSantos…"

"Tommy Oliver?"

"No he's too smart to take this class." He said

"Or too busy chasing blondes." Kim said

"What are you talking about" Jason asked knowing full well that Tommy liked Kim and was just too shy to do anything about it.

"I just don't understand why every guy's dream girl has to have perfect hair and a model's body."

"Not every guy is like that" he defended

"Yeah well all the ones around here are." She said walking away. He just rolled his eyes and headed downstairs. 'If only she knew' he thought.

_Youth Center  
8:00 P.M._

Jason walked into the Youth Center to pick up his check. As he was walking out the door he ran into Mr. Danzel.

"Mr. Scott, I was hoping you would be waiting on me tonight."

"Uh no, I'm off, sorry" he said and started to walk out the door.

"You have no idea how it makes me feel when one of my students turns his grades around, you obviously worked very hard to improve." The man said

Jason turned back around to face him. "Mr. Danzel, can I be honest with you?"

"Sure, what's on your mind"

"When I was making C's in your class you didn't have the time of day for me. But now that I'm making A's you're very friendly and interested. Why is that?"

"I didn't know you when you were making C's"

"Exactly, you never made the effort"

"I have five classes a day-"

"And no one's learning anything in any of them, anyone can memorize a bunch of facts, but that doesn't mean they're learning anything."

"Memorization lays the foundation for a college education where the ideas can be more fully examined."

"By who, a bunch of students who have never been challenged to think, who have been told they're average because some unfair curve screws them around"

"No you listen to me young man-"

"No I can't stand here and listen to you pat yourself on the back, the way you teach and give grades is unfair. It alienates everybody and it just doesn't work." He said and finally walked out the door.

December 17th  
Wednesday  
The Scott House

Aisha came over after dinner to help Kim dye her hair. The two had went after school and bought the dye. Kim was still pretty unsure about all of this, she watched in horror as Aisha mixed the two colors together.

"Ish what exactly are you doing?"

"Relax Kim, mixing the colors together is what brings out the highlights."

"My mom is going to kill me"

"Why, she's the one who needs to do something with her hair"

"Ish" Kim said with a laugh

"Kim, she does" Aisha said seriously "Now it's good that we got the Ash tent, because that keeps out the red highlights…or it puts them in…oh well doesn't matter." She said as she started putting the die in Kim's hair.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter."

"Kim relax, meditate or something, I know what I'm doing. Now this process takes all night but when you wake up in the morning you are going to be a brand new woman."

Aisha left and Kim went to bed. She didn't have gymnastics practice all this week, so there was no need to get up early.

December 18th  
Thursday  
7:00 A.M.

Kim got out of bed, happy that she had been able to sleep late, and walked into the bathroom. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and took the towel off of her head to see how her hair turned out, "Oh my god….Oh my god" she said, loud enough to wake Jason. He jumped out of bed and opened the bathroom door. His eyes widened when he saw her hair "Oh my god" he said "What happened?" Her hair was highlighted alright, but it wasn't blended in at all. Part of it looked bleached, the other part looked like a brownish/orange color and it was all frizzy.

"I colored my hair, what am I going to do. I can't go to school like this."

"Move" he said with a laugh "Move to some other city where nobody knows you. I'll go with you, we'll dye my hair too and we can join the circus."

"You know, I thought it looked weird last night, but Aisha swore the color would turn out-"

"Hey, hey come on, it's not that bad, just pretend its cool or something."

"It is something, it's hideous and I hate it."

"Then why did you dye it?"

"Because I thought it would make things different"

"Oh it has Kim, believe me it has"

"No it hasn't, I'm still the exact same person inside, only now I look worse."

Jason was trying not to laugh, she smacked his chest and went back into her room.

Carol and Mike were in the kitchen reading the paper when Jason came down carrying four books. "Good Morning" Mike said "Got enough books there to start a library. How's the studying going?"

"Chill dad" Jason said

"I'm supposed to chill" Mike said looking at Carol.

"I second that" Carol said looking up from her paper, her eyes widened when she saw Kim walk in. Mike looked over and his eyes went wide too "Kimberly" he said.

"Sweetie what did you do to your hair" Carol asked

"Kind of cool, huh guys" Jason said trying to help his sister out "Give it time it will grow on you."

They just continued to stare, Kim turned around and ran back upstairs to get a hat. Then came back down and walked straight out the door.

"Did you see the way she looked at me" Kim said as she and Jason walked across the quad.

"So she was a little shocked at first, she'll get over it, and to tell you the truth it's not that bad" he said

"Really, should I wear the hat?"

"I would" he said shaking his head "Bye"

"Bye" she said, she walked off to go find Aisha and show her what she had done. As Jason was walking up the stairs he spotted Danzel. He never even saw Tommy come up behind him.

"Jason" Tommy said, Jason continued to stare "Earth to Jason"

"Sorry man" Jason said

"What is wrong with you" he asked

"Jacob Danzel, American History" Jason answered

"Ah yes, had him last year" Tommy said

"You did?"

"Yeah, some wardrobe huh"

"Some teacher, all he cares about is his damn curve"

"Yeah well, he's retiring this year"

"He is"

"Yeah, he's supposed to keep it quiet though, doesn't want everyone making a big deal."

"Tell you what, if Danzel announced his retirement it wouldn't be a big deal, it would be a national holiday."

"Personally, I learned a lot from him" Tommy said

"All I'm learning is how to cheat"

"Hey be careful man, you're flirting with bad karma"

"Hey what kind of grades did you get?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah it does"

"Be careful" Tommy said, never answering the question.

On the other end of the quad Kim found Aisha and Kat. "There you are" Aisha said "Cute hat"

"I was in a hat mood" Kim said.

"Let us see your hair" Kat said pulling off the hat. Both girls looked shocked but quickly replace it with smiles.

"Kim it's uh….it's…" Aisha said

"It's…uh…." Kat said

"Kim I love it, it's great" Aisha said trying to recover from the shock.

"You don't think it's too wild?"

"No" both girls said at once.

"You should probably wear the hat anyway though. Um see ya" Aisha said

"Bye" Kat said

"Bye" Kim said then put her hat back on and walked to class.

Before history Rocky caught up to Jason who had been avoiding him all day. "Jason, I saw you dodging me earlier. What's the deal?" Rocky asked

"Look I just feel really weird about this whole Danzel thing" he said

"Will you relax"

"Doesn't it make you feel guilty?"

"Guilty as charged" Rocky said pulling a folded piece of paper from his back pocket.

"What's that" Jason asked

"Call it an early Christmas present" Rocky said handing him the paper "It's the final for this Friday."

"Rocky I don't want to touch this."

"Are you crazy, look at the questions; you could study for two weeks and still not come up with half of them."

"Look I've got to go" Jason said handing the paper back to Rocky.

"Hey you cheated on the last quiz"

"That was a quiz man, this is the final."

"It's your future, think about it." Rocky said putting the paper in Jason's notebook before the two walked into the classroom.

"In 1850 there were around 120,000 Indians in California. How many were still alive by 1880?" Danzel asked, he looked around the room but no one had their hand up so he chose. "Mr. Scott"

"Uh, only 20,000" Jason answered

"That's correct. Now tell me Mr. Scott, what contributed to this rapid decline?"

"Well, the white people killed them off"

"Everybody knows that Mr. Scott. I'm asking what was the principal cause"

Jason just looked clueless.

"Come on Mr. Scott, surly you dug deeper in order to understand the broad historical context of this question." Danzel said walking closer to Jason's desk "You don't think it's important to know, that the white man confiscated the Indian's land, took their homes, caused them to seek refuge in remote, barren locales where health could not possibly be sustained."

"Sure it's important to know that" Jason said

"Then why don't you? Tell us what happened to the others."

"The other Indians" Jason asked

"No, no the other space aliens. Yes the Indians, that is what we've been studying is it not." Danzel said, everyone laughed.

Trini raised her hand. "Yes?" he said

"The other Indians were imprisoned on the so-called reservations and forced to live by the white man's rules." Trini said proudly

"Yes, thank you Ms. Kwan" Danzel said returning to the front of the classroom. "Mr. Scott told me the other day that he resented the memorization required in this class, that he wanted to be challenged to think. Well Mr. Scott, I have just challenged you and where did it get us? Is it my fault you chose to just memorize the facts and didn't take the time to think." He said as the bell rang. "Final is on Friday class, I suggest you start studying, and thinking."

After school Kim walked into the house. Carol came into the kitchen "You can take the hat off in the house" she said

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad or good" Kim said

"I begged you not to touch your hair didn't I"

"Look mother you just don't understand" Kim said trying to walk away but Carol grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back.

"Honey, don't you think I know what your going through" Kim said nothing "The summer I turned 17 all I heard on the radio was how they wished we all could be California girls. So do you know what Paula and I did?" Kim just looked up "We ironed our hair, right on the ironing board. I mean Paula's hair caught fire and singed off all of her split ends then she poured an entire bottle of peroxide over her head."

"Is the moral of this story that it will grow back?" Kim asked

"Oh Kimberly, don't you know how beautiful you are." Carol said, Kim turned and walked away.

At the Youth Center Jason was filling ketchup bottles when Rocky came up to the bar from teaching a Karate class with Tommy who had just left. "Jason, man I can't believe the way that jerk Danzel treated you in class today. Everybody was talking about it"

"Yeah it was real special" Jason said

"Hey listen the way you were talking in the hall today….you're not going to try and bust me are you?"

"No, I wouldn't do that, besides, I still have the copy of the final you gave me so what good would it be to tell on you."

"Yeah I know we're friends, it's just that I want you to be in on this with me."

"It's just not right Rocky"

"Compared to what, failing the class because of some stupid curve, everybody cheats it's not a big deal. You either take advantage of it or you get left behind. I'll see you later man" Rocky said leaving, he turned back to say one more thing. "Hey Jason, what's your father going to say if you come home with a C or an F? Someday when you're sitting in a big office, behind a big desk, with a big view; you'll thank me." Just as he was leaving Danzel walked in and took a seat at his regular place.

Kim had decided to go for a run since she wasn't practicing this week. She put on a baseball cap and pulled her hair back.

"Kim, you don't need the hat" Carol yelled grabbing it from her hand as Kim walked past her and began to jog down the road. She decided not to turn back for the hat just to avoid a conversation with her mother. She had gone about a mile when a guy on a motorcycle passed her then turned around and rode up beside her. She stopped jogging and turned to see who this guy was. The man pulled of his helmet. Kim's jaw nearly dropped.

"Hi" Tommy Oliver said climbing off the motorcycle

"Hi" Kim said

"I thought that was you but didn't your hair used to be a little different?"

"Yes. No. Well maybe just a little bit, I hate this color if that's what you can call it."

"It's not that bad" he said

"If one more person says that…"

"It's not that bad" Tommy said with a laugh

"Don't all you guys out here have a thing for blondes, I mean that's what you told Katherine."

"Blondes, Brunettes, Redheads, Girls in tank tops and shorts" he said checking out her outfit, or more, thinking about what was under the outfit. Kim just smiled and looked down so he wouldn't see her blush.

"If you really hate that color, I have a friend who does hair and he owes me a favor"

"Well I don't really hate the color" Kim said trying to sound nonchalant "But maybe we should still go see him…..for a second opinion or something, don't you think."

"No problem" he said handing her his helmet and climbing back onto his bike.

"I like your butt……I mean you bike" she said trying to cover.

"Well, thank you, and thank you, hop on, my bike that is." He said, she was trying to hide it but it was hard to miss the rosy color her cheeks had just become.

After clocking out Jason walked out to his car. He noticed Mr. Danzel standing next to a vehicle with a flat tire and reading a book with a flashlight. He walked over to the man.

"Got a flat tire huh" Jason asked

"How very observant of you" Danzel said "I wish the auto club was as attentive."

"Did someone let the air out of it?" Jason asked

"I've been inside all evening how should I know"

"Don't know how to change a flat huh?"

"There are some things I would much rather pay someone else to do."

"If you can find someone" Jason said looking around to see the parking lot pretty well deserted.

"And you know how to do it?" Danzel asked. Jason just shook his head and got some things out of the trunk and set to work on changing the tire.

"So I heard you're retiring this year" Jason said trying to make conversation while he worked.

"Well there comes a time when one must move on. I know you don't consider me to be a particularly effective teacher, but there are those who do a good job." Danzel said

"Well, I didn't mean…"

"Don't insult my intelligence Mr. Scott, I know the kids don't like me, I hear the comments. I hear the constant complaining, the jokes about my clothes. I am not deaf…yet." He said Jason laughed, Danzel continued "But those same students, they may not like me, but they will remember my class and they will remember what they learned. The truth is, I'm not terribly impressed with a lot of my clothes myself." He paused before continuing "My wife picked them all out for me, she was ill, she knew I didn't have the patience to shop for myself. She was bound and determined that I would have enough clothes to wear after……they're the one thing I've got to help me remember…..As much as I hate to admit it, I could probably change a tire if I had to."

"Well" Jason said standing up "There'll be a quiz on Friday" he put the tools back in the truck and shut it.

"How much do I owe you" Danzel asked

"Oh it was no trouble, really, I was glad to help."

"Well see you in class tomorrow, good luck with the final."

Jason walked into the bathroom when he got home, Kim was in front of the mirror brushing her hair, which had been turned back to its original state. "Well look at you" he said

"Yep, it's back to the basics" she said

"Well at least we don't have to join the circus anymore. It looks different than before."

"Tommy says it looks incandescent."

"My friend Tommy" Jason asked

"My friend Tommy" Kim said with a smile before going in to her room.

'Wow he finally talked to her' Jason thought 'It's about damn time, now if he would just ask her out'

December 19th  
Friday-Last day before Christmas Break  
5th Period-Final

"So are you prepared" Rocky asked Jason as he walked into the room.

"Yeah I am, I tore up my copy of the test" Jason said

"That's smart, burn the evidence, it's safer that way." Rocky said

"Rocky, I couldn't bring myself to look at it."

"Man you are hopeless, what if you flunk the test."

"I won't." Jason said, Rocky rolled his eyes and sat down.

Mr. Danzel walked in and passed out the final exam. Just like the quizzes, it was exactly the same as what Rocky had, he smiled knowing he would ace this.

"Now before we start the test, I would like you to listen to my instructions very carefully" he said "Turn the test over, look at it very closely." He paused "Now tear it up."

Everyone looked around at each other unsure of what exactly was going on.

"That's right, you heard me, tear it up." He said Rocky gave Jason a questioning look, Jason just shrugged his shoulders.

"Go on, tear it up" Danzel said as he picked one up and tore it half. Everyone followed suit.

"As far as your midterm goes, instead of the test which you have just destroyed. I would like to know what you think. Your midterm consists of one essay question; Using examples from history to contrast with your answer, what do you think our government should have done in the 19th Century to save the American Indian? You may begin" he said then sat down at his desk. Jason just smiled to himself, got out his notebook and began writing.

When the bell rang, he was the last to leave. "That was a hard question, but a good hard question" Jason said laying his essay on the desk.

"I guess that depends on what you studied for" Danzel said "I've been giving that same test for 15 years, some students might have even gotten a hold copy of it by now, you think?"

"Yeah, but some students who may have had a copy of it, might have chosen not to study from it after they thought about it." Jason said

"That's what I was thinking" Danzel said "Have a nice break Mr. Scott."

"You know it's too bad you're retiring this year" Jason said

"Well the year isn't over yet, if you think the American Indian was hard, wait until we get to the Civil War."

Jason laughed "Nice suit by the way" he said

"It is quite hideous, isn't it" Mr. Danzel said

"Yeah" Jason said "But you wear it well."

**Well another Chapter down. Tommy finally spoke to Kim, I think there's a definite spark, don't you? Please Review and Thanks!!!**


	7. Perfect Mom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am in no way profiting from this or any other stories. Everything is owned by Disney, Saban and Spelling Entertainment (Maybe Fox and CBS too, not sure). **

**Ch. 6- Perfect Mom**

January 8th 1994  
Thursday  
AGH

"_Yo yo yo, look sharp ladies, only two more days to enter you and your mamma in Angel Grove High's annual Mother/Daughter fashion extravaganza for charity. Dress cool for your school in clothes donated by local merchants, there's something for everyone from rubber bikini's to spacious evening gowns for the big-boned women." _Zack said over the station's PA system as everyone filed in for another day of school.

In the news room Trini was making fun of the show which she believed to be degrading to women. "Who would like to cover this oh-so-elegant-mother-daughter-fashion-show" she said being overdramatic.

"No editorializing from the editor" Mrs. Rye said

"Sorry" Trini said "but it would be nice if we could have somebody do a first person sort of thing."

"Well how about you Trini" Jason said when no one volunteered.

"Yes Trini, I concur with Jason, you would be the perfect candidate for such an occasion." Billy said

She laughed "Obviously we need a writer whose view point is a little less slanted" she said

"Well correct me if I'm wrong Mrs. Rye, but aren't we supposed to be learning how to report here without biased" Jason asked, the teacher shook her head yes.

"I'm not biased" Trini said "I'm just not interested"

"I think it would good for you" Jason and Billy said at the same time.

"Jason, Billy can I speak to you two out in the hall" Trini said. The three got up and walked out in to the hall.

"How dare you put me on the spot like that" she said to Jason then turned to Billy "and you agreeing with him. You're supposed to be on my side"

"I am on your side Trini, but I think you need to let your hair down and have some fun." Billy said

"Come on you know my mom, she's not exactly the fashion show type" Trini said

"So say your mom is sick and go with my mom." Jason said

"That's a terrible idea" Trini said as Mrs. Rye opened the door "Is everything okay out here" she asked

"Everything's fine" Trini said brushing past and walking back into the room and leaving Jason and Billy out in the hall. "Next topic, who wants to cover the Jazzy Jeff & Fresh Prince concert coming up" Everyone in the room raised their hand.

"I think I hit we hit a nerve" Jason said to Mrs. Rye as he and Billy walked back into the room."

"Good" she said.

Scott and Adam were walking down the hall as Jason and Billy walked back in the room. Adam spotted Katherine at the end of the hall. "Katherine Hilliard, a girl who has everything. Great Body, great clothes, and a really great body" he said

"You already said great body." Scott said as Adam turned on his video camera, he was chosen to be camera man for the first ever Angel Grove video yearbook which would come along with the actual yearbook. It was his job to film both events and normal school day activities all year long. He walked closer, filming as the girls were gathered around looking through the outfits for this year and Aisha was handing them out for each girl to try on. While recording he managed to catch a conversation between Kim and Aisha after the other girls had left.

"So, nice clothes" Kim said

"Oh those old things, they were totally second string, I saved the best for the two of us." Aisha said as she closed her locker"

"You didn't have to do that" Kim said

"No but I wanted to, come over before practice tonight; the other girls are going to dazzle, but I want us to destroy." Aisha said as the two walked off giggling.

"This camera is the eyes of Angel Grove High Scott, it goes anywhere and everywhere and anyplace, whatever it takes." Adam said after the girls had walked off.

"What are you talking about" Scott asked

"A truly behind the scenes look at Katherine Hilliard this weekend" Adam said

"Get over it" Scott said "You'll never get in that dressing room."

"Watch me" Adam said

"What do you think she'll do when you get in there" Scott asked

"I think she'll get off on it" Adam said as the two entered a classroom.

Aisha and Kim walked around to the back of Aisha's house after school. Aisha's mom and a friend of hers were lounging by the pool.

"God Nina, I'm just so happy, for the first time since I can remember, I'm actually feeling content. I don't seem to have that empty feeling, you know like there should be something more, like there's something missing. It's finally coming together and I say to myself whatever it took to get me here, it was worth it. And the mistakes weren't mistakes they were just lessons, right?" Jackie Campbell said as her friend Nina filed her nails.

"Well, of course" Nina said

Jackie continued "I mean I have a beautiful daughter whom I adore, I have this wonderful new man in my life."

"You couldn't do any better than Don, in every department" Nina said

"I know, and the funny thing is, I'm not even looking for sex anymore, all I want is companionship, a feeling of family. That's why it's so important that Aisha likes and respects him."

"Well, if you do, she will." Nina said

"Yeah well you know how she got along with Bill and he's her father, but the point is she's going to be out of the house in two years anyway."

"Hi mom, Hi Nina" Aisha said walking into the backyard

"Oh hi sweetheart" Jackie said

"Hi Kelly" Nina said

"Kimberly, this is my mom and Nina" Aisha said

"Hi" Kim said

"Come here you" Nina said as Aisha sat down and gave her a hug

"Aisha you didn't tell me Kimberly was such a knockout" Jackie said, Kim just smiled "The two of you together must be dangerous"

"Lethal" Nina added

"So what have you two been up to today?" Aisha asked

"Just killing the afternoon" Jackie said

"Your mother has a date with prince Don tonight so she's trying to conserve her energy" Nina explained. Aisha looked less than pleased, Kim just looked down.

"Oh shut up" Jackie said "So Kim, Aisha tells me your from Cleveland"

"Yeah, I am"

"You know Midwestern girls do very well in this town" Jackie said

"Mom grew up in Indiana" Aisha explained

"Well actually I modeled in New York for a couple years before I came out here, which is where I met Aisha's dad, prince charming number one."

Aisha laughed "Mom I wanted to show Kim the clothes"

"Oh yes, the Farley, you'll love it. God sometimes I feel like such a fashion addict" Jackie said as she got up to go inside and retrieve the dresses. They tried on the dresses and they fit perfectly.

"This is so cute, I can't wait" Kim said.

"I know, all the hottest guys will be looking, including Tommy Oliver."

"Why do you have to bring him up?" Kim asked

"Because I know you like him."

"Yeah, but I don't know if he feels the same way, I mean he does flirt with Katherine a lot and she seems to like him."

"Oh would you get a grip girl, Kat never had a chance with him and now that boy is totally in love you. If he wanted to date Kat he would have done it a year ago. Just relax, he's kind of shy, but he'll come around, you'll see." Aisha said the girls gossiped and giggled until it was time for Kim to leave.

About thirty minutes before Kim had to be at practice Aisha dropped her off. She had spent her morning practice working on Vault and Bars, the next three hours would be spent choreographing the dance part of a new floor routine and getting her new skill down on balance beam. She had created the skill herself, it and her dismount were all hers and not performed by anyone else in the world and she planned to get them named after her, but in order to do that she would have to perfect them and then perform them solid in a World or Olympic competition.

She mounted the beam and began her routine after a few seconds she came to her first original element a switch leap, Ring Jump, Switch Side to Standing Front Tuck (sideways on the beam) 'yes, I got it' she thought then concentrated on her next move and each one after that until she came to her second original skill, her dismount, a Round Off, Flip Flop, Double Arabian Front, which she also nailed. She continued to practice her beam routine for an hour and a half. She had her new routine down and just needed to continue tweaking and perfecting it. She decided to work on it more at home with the floor practice beam in the workout room. It was time to move on to floor, she had been working with Deb, the choreographer, for weeks trying to come up with a suitable routine with 4 tumbling passes and all the required dance elements. Two weeks ago they finally finished. Kim had the routine down but had been practicing without the music which was still being fixed (floor routines are approx 1:30 with no lyrics so songs must be specially made). They had decided on Mr. Pinstripe Suite by Big Bad VooDoo Daddy and the music would be in any day now. When her three hours were up she took a shower and changed then grabbed her bags and walked outside where Jason was standing next to his car waiting for her.

When she walked up to him he looked down at his wrist like he was wearing a watch, though he wasn't.

"What" Kim asked

"Took you long enough to get out here." Jason said as he opened her door.

"Oh shut up" Kim while getting in the car. Jason shut her door and walked around to the driver's side.

"When are you going to pass drivers training and get your license so I can stop being your chauffer" he asked staring up the car

"You like being my chauffer, just admit it" Kim joked

"No what I would like, is to have a life and not have to drive my sister everywhere." Jason said seriously. Kim punched him in the arm and they both laughed.

At Aisha's house Jackie was getting ready for her date. When Aisha walked into her mother's room she shook her head at Jackie's outfit, a fitted tube top dress with a miniskirt. "Hey sweetie" Jackie said "What do you think about the dress?"

"Mom you are planning to wear a jacket over that aren't you?" Aisha asked

"No" Jackie said picking up her glass and carrying it into the bathroom.

"Well, I guess it delivers a message" Aisha said following Jackie

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jackie asked

"Nothing, you asked my opinion; I just think it's a little much, that's all"

"Aisha, you are just like your dad, you are so critical."

"You were drinking today with Nina weren't you" Aisha asked

"No comment"

"What's that all about?"

"It's not about anything"

"I just can't believe it, I mean she is supposed to be your friend."

"What is the problem, wasn't I a charmer to Kimberly today?" Jackie said

"Mother charm is something that you don't have to worry about"

"Then don't you worry" Jackie said as she hugged Aisha "Now don't forget to lock up and turn on the alarm. I think I'm going to be at Don's tonight." Jackie said then left. Aisha walked over to the sink and picked up the glass Jackie had been drinking out of. She couldn't smell anything so she took a sip and found that it was in fact Vodka, just as she had expected. She just shook her head and dumped it out.

_At the Scott House…_

When Jason and Kim got home, Mike was in the living room watching a game and Carol was in the Kitchen cooking dinner. Jason went into the living room while Kim went to the kitchen.

"How was practice sweetie?" Carol asked

"It was fine." Kim answered

"What are you looking for?" Carol asked her daughter who was rummaging around through the cabinets.

"I think I'm going to have microwave popcorn for dinner." Kim said shutting the cabinet and turning to face her mother.

"Oh no you will not" Carol said as she continued to prepare dinner.

"That's what Aisha's having"

"Well then I feel sorry for her, doesn't her mother cook?"

"I kind of doubt it"

"Seriously" Carol asked with an amazed look.

"Yes, Seriously; Oh mom don't give me that look like this town is crazy and we're the only normal people in it." Kim said as she pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Well you said it, I didn't"

"You know Kelly's mom remembers what it was like to be my age, why can't you?"

"Oh but I do; and you are the lucky beneficiary of my years of experience."

"Well maybe my life will be different than yours"

"Honey when you start living that life, you can have microwave popcorn morning, noon and night; but tonight we're having Chicken Diablo for supper and the voice of experience advises you to get it while you can."

January 9th 1994  
Friday-7:00 A.M.  
Aisha's House

Aisha who had slept in a chair in the living room, was awoken by the front door slamming, Jackie said nothing just walked up the stairs, Aisha followed, her dress was messed up, her hair was all over the place, her eyeliner was smeared and she had mascara streaks on her face. She stopped at the landing when Aisha called her name.

"Mom, what's wrong" Aisha asked

"Don and I broke up last night" Jackie snapped

"What happened?"

"Well obviously I'm not enough for him, he wants to see other women, _younger ones _I'm sure."

"Well it's his loss" Aisha said

"Look do me a favor and call Eileen and cancel my hair appointment…and um…call Bill Hutkins at the accounting firm and tell him we'll have to reschedule for next week." Jackie said, Aisha watched her mother's movements with a knowing look.

"Damn it, I'm supposed to be playing tennis with Allison Freemont. You know the number, look it up in my book, tell her I'm sick I can't even talk to her today." Jackie said as she stumbled up the rest of the stairs. Aisha knew she would be mad when she got upstairs, and she was.

"AISHA, Aisha get up here right now." Jackie yelled

Aisha shook her head and walked up the stairs preparing for a showdown with her mom. She walked into the upstairs bar area and Jackie was holding the empty vodka bottle. "Did you dump this?" she asked

"No" Aisha said

"I demand an explanation"

"You said you stopped"

"Don't you tell me what I should or should not be doing" Jackie said getting up in Aisha's face "I am a grown woman and I will not have my 16 year old daughter playing cop in my own house."

"Mom, I think you should call your sponsor" Aisha said calmly

"Oh well thanks for the advice, little miss AA." Jackie said sarcastically

"I was just trying to help"

"Then please, just do those three tiny little favors for me so I can rest up and be my gracious, witty self for all of your friends at the luncheon tomorrow. How many other mothers volunteer their time like I do." Jackie walked away to her bedroom. Aisha jumped as the door slammed. Near tears, she just shook her head and went to her room to get ready for school.

_The Scott house, 8:00 A.M…._

Kim had just returned from gymnastics and came downstairs in a black top with jeans that had holes in them.

"Honey couldn't you find something a little nicer to wear." Carol asked

"Mother, this is nice. You know Aisha's mom has such a great sense of fashion, did I ever tell you that she used to be a model?"

"Only about 50 times" Carol said short

"Why do you dislike her so much?"

"Honey, I don't even know her, but from what you've described I suspect we don't have a whole lot in common."

"You are so judgmental"

"No I'm not, I'm just saying we're different"

"Yes, but you're saying your different is better than her different, aren't you"

"Why are you picking a fight with me" Carol asked

"I am not fighting, it's just that you are so closed-minded, we move to a new city and just because people don't eat dinner right at six 'o'clock, they wear nice clothes and drive expensive cars, you think there's something wrong with them."

"Well I can't change who I am to suit the neighborhood" Carol said, hurt

"KIM, LETS GO" Jason yelled from the front door.

"I'M COMING" she yelled back "Look mom, I just wish that…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I've got to go, I'm late for school." Kim said and left.

_Angel Grove High School  
12:00 P.M._

The girls were walking to lunch and talking about how they were going to do their hair and make-up for the show. Adam was following behind with a video camera.

"I think it's the blonde hair that gets me the most" he said describing Kat

"You better not be recording any of this" Scott said

"Aisha, Aisha Campbell" Adam yelled

"What" she asked turning around

"How about a pre-show interview for the video yearbook" Adam said

"Sorry, I've got too much to do." She said

"What about tomorrow morning?"

"Maybe" she said then walked away

Jason walked into the news room to see Trini with her hair down for a change running a brush through her hair. Billy was nowhere in site.

"Wow look at you" Jason said. Trini subconsciously ran her fingers through her hair

"I used to think that girls who brushed their hair in the middle of class were, immature, insecure and unhygienic, now I realize it is clearly a matter of necessity."

"Well it looks good" Jason said

"Yeah?" she asked

"Yeah" he said

"Billy hasn't seen it yet"

"Well I'm sure he'll love it."

"Um…you know you really got to me yesterday."

"So does that mean you want to take me up on my offer?"

"If it still holds"

"Sure, come over for dinner"

"What about your mom, I mean it's such an imposition"

"Trust me, my mother loves company, 8:00 okay."

"Great, and uh thanks Jason. I mean it's a great opportunity to be able to write about something out of my normal realm of experience."

"Yeah, it's a real character builder" Jason said

At the end of the day Kim was walking toward the door when she was stopped by Aisha. "Hey, Kim do you want a ride?" she asked

"I would love one, just let me tell Jason."

"Cool, so do you care if we hang out at your house today, then I watch your practice?"

"Sure, but why do you want to hang at my house, It's such a drag compared to yours."

"My mom's kind of getting on my nerves."

"Aisha your mom is so cool, you have nothing to complain about."

"You're not her daughter"

"Yeah well, sometimes I wish I was, it would be great to have a mom that's more like a friend."

"Yeah it has its moments"

"And not just any friend, a friend who likes clothes and buys them for you because she knows how important they are to you, who you can talk to about guys and not have to leave out any of the good parts and treats you like an equal. Aisha, I don't think you know how lucky you really are."

"Well, maybe it looks that way, but sometimes it can be tough, I mean I have problems that you don't have to worry about."

"Like what? So many clothes, so little time"

"Yeah" Aisha said "So do you think your mom will care if I stay for dinner?"

"She'll make you clean your plate"

"Good"

Aisha went to practice with Kim and got to see training work on the bars and four full routines, including a floor exercise with the music that finally came in this morning. Aisha was so excited and talked all the way back to the house about how good Kim was and how she wished she could do half of that stuff. When they got to the house Carol was cooking dinner, Aisha decided to help while Kim studied.

"Something smells like anchovies" Aisha said

"Mom you know I hate anchovies" Kim said

"There's just a trace amount in here, for flavor. Aisha did you see me put that in?"

"No I just developed extremely acute sense of smell after I got my nose…corrected" she said the last word as she smiled at Kim who had looked up from her book.

"Mom I'm going to order out okay."

"No you are not." Carol said

"Kim the only reason we ever order out is because my mom is a walking disaster in the kitchen." Aisha said

"Can you girls please set the table, there'll be six of us, your brother is bringing a guest for dinner." Carol said

"Who" Kim asked

"Trini" Carol said

"Trini Kwan?" Aisha asked

"Yep"

"Okay" Kim said, she and Aisha went to set six places.

Once the dinner was ready and Trini arrived, they all sat down to eat. Everyone pretty well ate until they couldn't eat anymore.

"That was wonderful, you're a terrific cook, Mrs. Scott" Trini said

"Well thank you" Carol said "You hear that Kim?" Kim just smiled

"Uh mom, I wanted to ask you something" Jason said "I wanted Kim to be here because it kind of affects her too."

"What's that?" Carol asked

"Well you see Trini is writing this first person account for the paper about the mother daughter fashion show tomorrow night." At this Kim got a look of panic on her face "her mother has to work right?" he asked Trini

"Right" Trini said "And so Jason thought that maybe I could join you and Kimberly."

"Wait a second, what mother/daughter fashion show" Carol asked

"I haven't had the time to tell-" Kim tried to say but was cut off by Jason

"You know, the charity thing" he said then looked at Kim in realization "didn't you tell her?" he asked

"Not yet, I've been kind of busy" Kim said. Trini and Aisha looked down

"First I've heard of it." Carol said, clearly hurt "What about you Aisha, are you going with your mother?"

"Well my mom is kind of the chair person of the event."

"I see" Carol said

"Kim, why didn't you tell us" Mike asked his daughter

"I got busy with practice and forgot" she said quietly

"Look it's okay, it's not much of a story anyway." Trini said

"Oh no Trini, I would love for you to join us, in fact I insist" Carol said then got up and started clearing the table.

After everyone had left Carol and Mike were in the kitchen doing the dishes. "What is wrong with our daughter?" Carol asked "I mean is she somehow embarrassed by me?"

"No of course not, she's out of her element here, she just doesn't know how to behave"

"She's so enamored of Aisha Campbell's mother, I just don't know what she expects of me"

"Hey don't take it so personal" Mike said

"You have to admit it was pretty personal Mike, I mean Kimberly only has one mother."

"Would you give her a chance to make it up to you, daughter to mother?"

About this time Kim walked into the kitchen "Hi" she said

"Hi" Carol said then turned back to the dishes.

"I'll just leave you two alone" Mike said

"Can I help?" Kim asked

"No, no everything's done" Carol said

"Mom, I'm really sorry. I didn't think it would be anything that you would want to do."

"Kim I don't care about the stupid fashion show, but what is it about me that you suddenly find so embarrassing?"

"Nothing"

"Look I know I may be a little more down to earth than some of the other mothers in this town, but trust me Kim, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Or to be so proud of; Mom, you may not believe this, but you were more Los Angeles in Cleveland, that you are in Los Angeles. I mean if this fashion show was back home, you would probably be running it."

"Maybe you're right, maybe I have been overreacting to this place."

"So are you coming with me tomorrow?"

"Honey there's nothing I'd rather do." Carol said as she put her arm around Kim "Let's go overreact together okay?" she said

"Okay" Kim said

When Aisha got home she tried to unlock the door, but the deadbolt was locked and there was no key for it. "Damn it mom, you locked the deadbolt" Aisha said, she started banging on the door. "Mom" she yelled, there was no answer so she resorted to the only other way in the house, the doggy door at the bottom of the back door.

"Oh, Max, Max get away" she said as the dog ran over and tried to lick her as she was crawling in. "Get out of my face you stupid dog" she said pushing him away. When she got in the house she saw that there were no lights on. She walked up to Jackie's bedroom. There was an empty bottle of Vodka and a glass on the floor and Jackie was passed out face down on the bed.

"Mom" Aisha said "MOM" she said louder, she turned on the light and rolled Jackie over to her back and started shaking her. "MOM, mom get up, Jackie wake up, MOM"

"Leavemealone….I'msleeping" Jackie mumbled. That's when she realized that it wasn't just alcohol, Jackie was coming down from a Cocaine high. Upset but relieved that her mom was okay Aisha turned and started taking off Jackie's shoes.

"Thanks baby, I'm really tired" Jackie said. "Hang up everything nice okay?"

"All right mom" Aisha said pissed off. "Just get some rest for tomorrow okay."

January 10th 1994  
Saturday-11:00 A.M.  
Aisha's House

When Aisha walked into Jackie's bedroom, she found her in the exact same position she had left her in.. She couldn't wake her up so she called Nina.

"Hey Nina, it's Aisha"

"_How are you?"_

"Fine, no not fine, I can't get my mom out of bed"

"_Don't you know about her and Don?"_

"Yes, I know she broke up with Don. But the fashion show starts in two hours and she is a total mess, I haven't seen her this bad since she went into Timber hills."

Jackie started groaning "Mom, mom get up" Aisha said pulling the phone away from her ear.

"No just five more minutes please, five itsy bitsy more minutes" Jackie said, Aisha put the phone back to her ear

"I can not believe that you just sat there and let her drink yesterday" she said

"Who is that" Jackie asked rolling over

"Nina" Aisha said Jackie reached out her hand to take the phone so Aisha gave it to her. "Nina, my life is falling apart and I have to host a fashion show. I'll call you later." Jackie said then handed the phone to Aisha to hang up.

"Come on, hurry up, we're going to be late" Aisha said walking into the closet to get Jackie some clean clothes to put on after her shower.

"Don't worry everything will be fine" Jackie said. When Aisha walked back into the room she saw Jackie snorting some Cocaine. "Mom what do you think you're doing?" she said

"I just needed a jumpstart" Jackie said

"You know that dad will cut off your alimony if you start using again"

"And who are you his lawyer?"

"No but you wouldn't want him to find out would you?"

"So don't tell. God what are you doing to me, I'm trying my damnedest to be miss congeniality by noon and you're threatening me."

"It's not a threat"

"_Okay_, I'm sorry alright. But don't hang me for one bad night. I deserve a little love and support from my own daughter, don't you think?" Aisha just shook her head and went to change.

The dressing room at the Beverly Hilton, where the show was being held, was filled with women chattering, the show would be starting in 30 minutes.

"Mom my earrings are over there, can you get them please" said Kat who was applying her mascara.

"Sure Katherine, change into you're first outfit okay." Fleece Hilliard said

Carol was standing in front of a mirror looking at her evening gown. It was form fitting, floor length, shimmering red with the top half designs done in pearl.

"Wow mom you look great" Kim said as she came up next to her. Kim was wearing a simple strapless black dress with a pink sash around it, it had a long train that was pinned up in the back like a wedding gown and the back was a tie up corset top.

"Well I guess it's about time" Carol said "Oh sweetheart you look outrageous" she said once she saw the dress

"Really" Kim asked excited

"Where did Aisha's mom get these clothes, I mean, I don't think I want to give this back." Carol said

"She is so amazing mom, I can't wait for you to meet her; if she ever gets here" Kim said "God I can't believe they're this late."

"I wonder how much this dress costs, not that I would ever buy it" Carol said

"Why not, you deserve it" Kim said. Trini came over trying to get her necklace on. "Can you help with the clasp" she said. Kim hooked the necklace and Trini turned around. Both Carol and Kim's jaw's dropped at how gorgeous she was. She was wearing a maroon shimmering, off the shoulders dress that came down just below her knees.

"Smart and beautiful, it just not fair" Carol said

"Get out of here, it's just a dress" Trini said

"No really Trini, you look gorgeous" Kim said

"Really? Thanks" She said excited then wrote the comment down on her paper. Kim and Carol gave each other questioning looks.

"I didn't want to forget that moment" Trini said as she looked up all three women laughed.

Mike and Jason were walking through the lobby waiting for the doors to open so they could sit down.

"There sure are a lot of women around here" Mike said

"Dad there's nothing _but_ women around here" Jason said

"So what's that make us" Tommy said as he walked up with Billy and Rocky.

"Well bro, your hair is longer than my sister's so you're definitely a woman and Rocky, I'm still deciding, Billy's cool though."

"Hey" Rocky and Tommy said at the same time. The doors opened and they all sat together at a table.

"There's a lot of really beautiful women around here" Rocky said

"I think we should grab our seats before someone figures out we don't belong here" Jason said

Back in the dressing room, Adam and Scott had snuck in and were filming women getting dressed. Once they realized they were being filmed, they started gasping and covering up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katherine asked getting in front of the camera and shoving it down.

"I was hoping to get an interview with Aisha and Jackie Campbell." Adam said

"Well they're not in here, and you shouldn't be either" she said grabbing him and Scott by the arms and throwing them out.

"Where is Jackie anyway?" Fleece asked

When they were thrown out they saw Aisha and Jackie walking in.

"I can not believe we are so late" Aisha said both women were already dressed.

"Aisha I don't want to hear it" Jackie said

"Aisha, five minutes please?" Adam said running up to her

"Fine" she said

"Look I have to go find a bathroom, tell everybody I'll be right there." Jackie said

Adam got the camera ready "So mother/daughter fashion show charitable event or just another sleaze fest?" he asked

"Yes, NO" Aisha said only paying half attention to the question as she watched her mother walk down the hall.

"Well, which is it?" Adam asked

"It's a charitable event" she said looking at the camera then turned back to where her mom had just entered the bathroom. She answered a few more questions then went into the dressing room.

Jackie walked in the bathroom and checked her make-up in the mirror, then making sure no one else was in there she took out her Cocaine and did a line. Carol had just opened the door to the bathroom, but Jackie didn't notice. "Excuse me" she said then closed the door she still didn't know who it was. Jackie looked at the closed door and shook her head.

When Carol was walking out of the bathroom Kim grabbed her "Aisha and her mom just got here. I want to introduce you okay" Kim said

"Alright, I'd be glad to meet her." Carol said and allowed herself to be pulled off by her daughter.

"I saw her come in here with Aisha just a few minutes ago" Kim said as they walked in the dressing room. The door opened behind them and they turned around.

"Sorry I'm late everybody" Jackie said

"So nice of you to show up" Fleece said

"There she is" Kim said pointing to Jackie. The smile on Carol's face faded when she realized that Aisha's mom was the one doing drugs in the bathroom.

"Alright ladies here are your numbers" Jackie said handing out little pieces of paper "Please stay in order, otherwise I'll be announcing the wrong outfits and names."

"Come on" Kim said

"Kim, maybe I should meet her later"

"Why"

"Well honey she's really busy and-"

"Won't you make an effort mom, I really want you two to be friends."

"I know you do but I-"

"Come on" Kim said and pulled Carol over.

"Jackie hi" Kim said

"Oh hi darling, you look fabulous" Jackie said

"Thanks, I want to introduce you to my mother, this is Carolyn Scott"

Jackie realized this was the woman who had seen her in the bathroom but put on a smile anyway "Hello Carolyn"

"Just Carol, please, Kimberly's told me so much about you-"

"Good luck out there, you guys both look fabulous" Jackie said then walked away

"I…I guess she is pretty busy" Kim said

"It's okay honey" Carol said

"Okay now pay attention to your numbers everybody, we're about to begin." Jackie said

In the ball room, the lights went out and the spotlight came on in the center of the stage where Jackie was standing.

"_Hi and welcome to the 15__th__ annual Angel Grove High Mother/Daughter Fashion Show_" everyone clapped.

"That's a mother?" Mike asked

"Aisha's mom" Rocky answered

"_My name is Jackie Campbell, the fashions you will be seeing tonight are on generous loan from local merchants, and of course everything is for sale...but then, what isn't"_

The crowd looked around stunned at the comment.

"_Without further elaboration, I give you the mother/daughter fashion plates of Angel Grove High. Stepping into the bright lights of fashion we have Sierra and Nadine Krauss wearing clothes and accessories from Sonia's California Closet."_ The two stepped out and walked down the runway Sierra had her arms crossed at her chest and Nadine was walking very stiff._ "Oh loosen up ladies, I'm supposed to be describing this evening wear as dangerous"_

"I think that was a little bit rude" Tommy said

"Yeah" Billy agreed

"_Let's see, I now take you on a fashion safari….no that's not right"_ she rubbed her nose and looked back at her cards then back up _"Excuse me that spotlight is right in my eyes, I mean they wouldn't even let us in here to rehearse the lighting without charging us for a full day, can you believe that?"_

Again the crowd looked around in shock, backstage Aisha was near tears.

"_From the office to the Opera these Alex Kallas originals_ _merge practicality and panache, hello Lisa and Linda Burns"_ the next two walked down the runway _"Don't we look marvelous. Shake it ladies, shake it."_

"She is being rude" someone from the crowd said. Adam and Scott who were at the end of the stage with the video camera kept exchanging shocked looks.

"I think she must be on something out there" Fleece said. Carol said nothing just took a deep breath. Aisha tried not to look affected.

"_From the wilds of Cleveland welcome Carol and Kimberly Scott who are joined by Katrina Kwan all in evening wear designed by Farley." _

Kim, and Trini walked out holding hands, Carol was behind them all three walked down the runway once they got to the end they stepped forward and turned on at a time then walked back. Tommy couldn't take his eyes off of Kim and Jason noticed it though Mike didn't. Likewise Billy couldn't stop staring at Trini, he had never seen her look quite so beautiful. He always thought she was beautiful but he had never seen her dressed like this with her hair done, wearing jewelry and make-up.

"Wow, they look great" Mike said

"I don't believe it" Jason said

"Is that the same girl who ate dinner at our house last night?" Mike asked

"I'm not sure anymore" Jason said

"_I don't know if any of you remember, but about 18 years ago, I, was the Farley girl. Now that's back when I was 20 and that's back when 20 was still considered young. Of course now, it's positively over the hill. Katherine and Fleece Hilliard in beachwear from Susie's Surf Shop" _Kat and her mother walked down the runway then took off the cover-ups at the end revealing their bathing suits. Adam was even more in love if that was even possible. _"Now men, it's a funny thing, men have modeling careers well into their 50's...but then it's a man's world isn't it? I wonder if any of you movers and shaker's out there would care to tell me why exactly women get so exploited in this town. I imagine there must be ONE or TWO of you who could still stand to be with a woman AFTER 30...But maybe I'm wrong." _Carol put her hand on Aisha's shoulder as she blinked back tears.

Jackie started shuffling her cards trying to figure out where she was at _"Would you get the damn spot out of my eyes" _she yelled into the mike

"Aisha, is she alright?" Carol asked

Aisha put on a fake smile "No"

"_Here we are, from the wilds of Cleveland please welcome Carol and Kimberly Scott and uh Katrina Kwan all in evening wear by Farley."_

No one moved. "She already said that" a woman from the table behind Jason said. The guys were all exchanging looks and shrugs

"Mom you said that already" Aisha said quietly back stage

"_Uh hello, Carol and Kimberly and Katrina, please you're not going to let me die out here are you. Ugh okay fine, next…"_ she started flipping trough her cards but a couple fell to the ground. _"Um…next…"_

"Damn it mom" Aisha said with tears then ran out the side door backstage.

"Aisha" Kim yelled and ran after her. "Aisha stop"

"Kimberly just leave me alone"

"Aisha please, tell me what's going on"

Aisha finally stopped running "Kim I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen"

"When?"

"It doesn't matter, you probably wouldn't have believed me anyways. You think my mom is so amazing, but can't you see it's just an act." Aisha said through tears

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Kim said "You must think I am so stupid"

"No, but if you, can't tell, she does a great job of hiding it. She was supposed to have quit using over a year ago, but the past week has been pretty bad. And this….I can't go back to school on Monday"

"Yes you can"

"No, I can't, not after she made such a fool out of herself up there; it's going to be all over the place."

"Aisha, people forget"

"But I don't. And I can't forgive her either. Kim my mother doesn't love me"

"Aisha, that is not true"

"What do you know, you don't have to live with an alcoholic, you probably just think that's everybody's family is perfect like yours."

"My family is not perfect"

"Well at least they're sober, and right now that would be perfect enough for me. I just don't know what to do, I mean I can't go back home and live with her like this. I know what happens, it only gets worse."

Kim, Carol and Trini took Aisha back to the house and Carol told her she could spend the night if she wanted to. They were in the kitchen eating ice cream, a Scott family tradition for solving problems.

"My cousin Carrie is an alcoholic" Carol said

"She is?" Kim asked

"Yes, well I never told you, because frankly it's not your business, but I know what a rough time she's had. Every day is a struggle"

"Same for my mom" Aisha said

"Carrie got treatment, she told everybody she was getting her appendix out."

"My mom said that she was going to the spa"

"It ridiculous to have to make up stories about something like this, I mean it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a disease, and when your sick you get help, no excuses or apologies necessary." Carol said

"I am sorry, but I am just so tired of it being my problem. I have enough problems of my own" Aisha said

"Aisha, can I tell you something" Trini said

"What?"

"I think that you are totally amazing. I mean I look at you at school and think you have the most perfect life. In a million years I never would have expected you have one single problem"

"Well obviously I do"

"I know, and that's why I think you're the strongest person I've ever met. I mean you always look like your having more fun than anybody."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Sometimes I am and sometimes I know that I'm not…..Can I be honest with you?"

"Sure"

"I never knew you were so pretty"

"Thanks" Trini said with a big smile. All of a sudden they heard keyboard music repeating.

"Is he going to stop playing that?" Kim asked

"MIKE" Carol yelled "Excuse me" Carol said she walked into her bedroom to find Mike and Jason messing with the keyboard Mike had just bought.

"Is there another button back there" Mike asked

"I don't know, I can't see one. I think its this one, it's stuck. " Jason said looking on the back of the keyboard.

"Mike, I have one very troubled girl down there and you are not helping the situation." Carol said

"I know mom, we're in Cha Cha hell" Jason said

"There's something wrong with the rhythm section, it's stuck" Mike said

Carol walked over to the wall and pulled the plug out of the socket "There, problem solved" She said then left the room. As she was walking down the stairs the doorbell rang.

"If that's my mom, I'm not here" Aisha said

"Sha, don't you even want to talk to her." Kim asked

"I have nothing more to say"

Carol answered the door, it was Jackie. "Hello Carol"

"Hi"

"I was wondering if Aisha might be here"

Kim walked up to the door "Jackie hi"

"Hi Kimberly, is Aisha here"

"No Aisha's not here" Kim said

"No, I think she is; I'd like to see my daughter please."

"Yes of course Jackie, come on in" Carol said

"Mother" Kim whispered

"Honey go find Aisha" Carol said, Kim rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

"You have a lovely home" Jackie said looking around from the foyer.

"Thank You" Carol said

"I can only imagine what you must think of me."

"I don't even know you"

"I generally have a wonderful sense of humor, I guess it misfired this afternoon."

Aisha walked in from the kitchen "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetheart" Jackie said sweetly

"Excuse Me" Carol said then walked back into the kitchen and shut the door to give them some privacy.

"I'm not coming home" Aisha said

"Aisha, I really am sorry."

"I don't care, sorry is just not enough anymore"

"What do you want me to do, do you want me to get down on my hands and knees and beg your forgiveness, I'll do whatever it takes"

"NO"

"Honey….you know how much I love you"

"How is that even possible mom, you don't even love yourself"

"I know you're upset with me, you have a right to be I uh, slipped up."

"Oh, is that what you call it when you humiliate yourself in front of the entire school."

"It's my humiliation, why can't you let it be my problem?"

"Because you don't have to go to school with those people on Monday, whispering behind my back"

"I think you're exaggerating the situation; things finished quite smoothly"

"Right, according to you, but I don't care because you broke a promise to me and you broke a promise to yourself. And I'm not going to live with a mother who I can't trust anymore."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? Do want me to take a breathalyzer when I come home at night, do you want test my urine for drugs?"

"I want you to go back to Timber Hills, it's just like last time; you think you can control it but you can't"

"Aisha this is not like last time"

"NO, LAST TIME I FOUND YOU LYING IN A PUDDLE OF BLOOD AND BROKEN GLASS AFTER YOU PUT YOUR FIST THROUGH THE DINNING ROOM TABLE."

"I'm sorry, honey, you're just going to have to trust me on this one; I think things are going to be okay."

"Mom, you need help" Aisha said desperately "You don't even know what okay is anymore. Don't you realize what your drinking and Cocaine does to me? I am in high school mom, I need someone to take care of me, to listen to my problems."

"I'm there for you Sha. I'm your best friend in the whole world."

"I don't need a best friend, I need a mother. I don't care if you're fat, I don't care if you're old, I don't care if you're beautiful, I love you no matter what. So maybe you should stop worrying about what you look like and start figuring out who you are."

"I can't be everything to everybody."

"You don't have to be. But when you're drinking mom, you are nothing to nobody."

"You can stay here for dinner but I want you home" Jackie said then walked out and slammed the door.

When Carol came out of the kitchen Aisha had tears running down her face. "Aisha, how did it go?"

"Not so well" she said through tears. Carol wrapped her arms around her and let her cry "It's okay" she said. Kim watched feeling guilty.

When Aisha got home she walked in and the lights downstairs were all off. "Mom, I'm home" No answer "MOM?" she yelled running up the stairs. When she walked into the bedroom there was a suitcase open on the bed. "Mom?"

"Hi baby" Jackie said walking out from the closet.

"Mom what are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Timber Hills, first thing in the morning."

Aisha walked over and hugged her mom "Thank you, thank you"

"No, thank you, if you only knew how much I love you and how sorry I am. I never meant to cause you any pain."

"I know"

"What you said to me Sha, it really hit home; you've never talked that way to me before."

"It's only because I love you."

"I know you do, I'm not sure I deserve your love. Someday I hope you can be as proud to have me as a mother as I am to have you as a daughter."

January 11th 1994  
Sunday- 8:00 A.M.  
The Scott House

"Jason" Kim said walking into his room from the bathroom.

"Jason are you asleep" she asked

"Yes" he said, she sat down on his bed anyway.

"I feel like such a jerk" she said

"And you had to wake me up on Sunday morning to give me this news. It couldn't have waited until…say…after breakfast." He said sitting up

"I can't believe I was so blind to Aisha's mom, and to what Aisha must have been going through. I always thought she had the most perfect life." She said

"Hey you always have to be a little suspicious of perfect"

"I'm supposed to be her best friend, why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she tried."

"I think she did. I was just to shallow to pick up on the clues. Some friend I am."

"Hey come on, give yourself a break. How were you supposed to know, it's a problem you've never had to deal with before."

"I guess…but the way I treated mom, I feel like such a fool."

"Well the amazing thing about mom is that she's always there to accept your apology. Kind of like the Rock of Ages, just sitting, waiting patiently."

"Jason I'm sure she'd love to hear herself described that way." They both laughed as she got up

"Where you going?" he asked

"I wouldn't want to keep the rock waiting." She said then left.

Kim walked into the kitchen to find her mom on the phone with Aisha.

"I'm calling because I just wanted to say thanks. I think everything's going to be okay" Aisha said

"_Oh Aisha, that's wonderful"_

"And I think that Kim is really lucky to have a mother like you."

"_Well thank you, although I'm afraid she'll never realize it. It's a law of nature no girl can appreciate her own mother. Okay, bye-bye, good luck Aisha."_

"_Bye" _Carol hung up the phone and noticed Kim standing there.

"What did Aisha want" Kim asked

"She just wanted me to know how lucky I was to have such a great daughter."

"I'm really sorry mom"

"Kimberly, it's alright."

"No it's not; not after I kept making you feel like Jackie was so hip and beautiful and fun."

"Well I'm sure she is all those things."

"Maybe, but you know what…you're a whole lot more"

"I try my best Kim, just like my mother did, but you know what, she's not perfect either. Of course she'd probably have you think that she is."

Kim gave Carol a big hug. "What's this?" Carol asked

"I love you" Kim said "I guess I never really tell you that do I"

"Well, it's always nice to hear."

Before going down to breakfast Jason plugged headphones into the keyboard which Mike was playing.

"What's this" Mike asked

"A little something from all of us dad" Jason said and walked out of the room, Mike went back to his music.

_Aisha's house…_

Jackie was carrying her suitcase out to Aisha's car when Adam walked up the driveway.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" Jackie said

"Taking a trip?" he asked

"Sort of" she said

"Listen, is Aisha home" he asked

"Go right in, she should be down in a second." Jackie said

"Thanks" Adam said then walked inside and waited by the door.

"What are you doing here" Aisha asked coming down the steps.

"Um, I thought you might want to have this, it's the tape of the fashion show, you know with your mom and everything."

"Thanks" she said

"I didn't think you'd want it going in the video yearbook." He said

Aisha leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a pretty nice guy" she said.

"Wow" he said following her out the door.

"Come Sha" Jackie said from the passenger's seat.

"So where you guys going?" Adam asked

"Road trip" Aisha said

"It's a nice day for a drive" he said

"Yeah it is isn't it" she said with a smile then started the car and drove down the road towards Timber Hills.

**Wow that was really long. Hope you liked it this story was focused on Kim and Aisha. I know in an earlier chapter I said I was using Carly Patterson's Beam routine but I changed my mind, the dismount, and the punch front, flip flop, layout are hers, and the but I choreographed the rest. the floor music is her floor music. All moves listed can be found either on YouTube or at Shanfan's website under: cool skills. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. The 17 Year Itch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am in no way profiting from this or any other stories. Everything is owned by Disney, Saban and Spelling Entertainment (Maybe Fox and CBS too, not sure). **

**Also check out Youtube, there is now a video opening for this fanfic made by my friend tlkforever. She did an awesome job so check it out and leave her a comment.**

**Sorry for the long update time, I just started a new job and unfortunately in a busy EMS service you rarely get off on time. 16 hour days are becoming the norm for me now, but I am trying to work on updates at home and every chance I have at work.**

**To my reviewers: Thank you to all who have reviewed. **

**To jps 1926: It's kind of weird for me too, to have to try and write them out of normal character, but as the story progresses you will see more of their true personalities.**

**Now on with the story!!!**

**Ch. 7- The 17 Year Itch **

January 15th 1994  
The Scott House  
Monday

It was Mike and Carol's Anniversary; Mike had treated Carol to dinner at one of the ritziest restaurants in Beverly Hills. Carol however wasn't impressed by the restaurant or her husbands ever lengthening time spent on work, at the office and at home. The life of an accountant's wife was an undesirable one, especially at this time of year. She somehow felt that they were slipping away from each other with this move and Mike's new position; and she knew their marriage was suffering. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. He went to work all day and she was now a stay at home wife. Sure she had Anna the housekeeper Mike had hired to help her out. However it was not in Carol's nature to do let someone else do all the work so she would often help Anna out, they of course paid the woman more than fairly and she and Carol became good friends, often shopping together for groceries and plants and flowers for Carol's garden.

"Dinner wasn't half bad after we got past the two hour wait" Mike said as he sat in at the desk in him and Carol's room working on yet more papers he had brought home from his office.

"It was just so damn loud in there we couldn't even talk" Carol said

"We were lucky to even get in there, everybody wants to eat there" Mike said

"You know this is our first anniversary away from home in 17 years" Carol said as she looked at the wedding photo on the dresser. Mike looked up from his work "Honey this is our home now." He said

"Yeah well it sure doesn't feel like it" She walked over to where he was working. "Mike do you have to work on our anniversary" Carol asked

"The IRS doesn't know it's our anniversary honey" Mike said looking up. Carol just sighed then climbed into bed and turned off the lamp beside her. Mike just shook his head and returned to his work.

January 16th

Tuesday

5:00 A.M.

As Kim stretched out for her morning workout her thoughts drifted back to the previous night.

_Flashback…_

"_Jay, do you think mom and dad are going to be okay? They didn't look too happy when they came home from dinner" Kim said walking into her brother's room. He looked up from his homework to answer her._

"_Kim it's mom and dad, they're inseparable nothing can tear them apart. Dad's just busy with work; they'll be fine as soon as things calm down."_

"_I hope your right. They just don't seem the same since we moved out here."_

"_Maybe they're just not adjusted yet. Thanks to school we have friends out here, they don't, and dad hasn't been around a lot; I'm always doing something for school or the newspaper and you're always hanging out with Aisha and Kat or at practice. Mom just needs to get used the new life we have out here."_

"_Come on Jason, you know something's up"_

"_Yeah your imagination; Kim they're married, they're supposed to be crabby"_

"_They never used to be that way" she said sighing in defeat and returning to her room. Truth was Jason was just as worried as she was, but he wasn't going to tell her that. She needed encouragement not validation. Jason let out a sigh and returned to his work._

_End flashback…_

Kim was still very unsure of what was happening between her parents, but tried to put it out of her mind and concentrate on her gymnastics. She spent the whole morning perfecting her beam and bars routines, as those were the two that seemed to relax her the most. At the end of practice she grabbed a quick shower then ran outside to meet her mother who was waiting for her.

An hour later Kim and Jason were walking through the halls, As Kim walked past the radio booth she waved to Zack who smiled and waved back before pushing the button to go live on air.

"_Yo Yo Angel Grove, get up and get down cause I'm gonna be movin around and let somebody new enter my town. So watch out all you DJ wannabe's, you better get up, get down and do your chores, because the next voice you hear could be yours. Peace"_

He hit the button to go off air then set up the play list to play through to the end of first period. Then left the booth and headed to class.

Adam was standing in the hall with Scott when he heard the broadcast. He knew this was the perfect opportunity. "Can you imagine being the school DJ, everyone forced to listen to you" he said.

"You should" Scott said "Your mouths big enough"

"Yeah right, a Freshman DJ, it'll never happen."

"Come one man, why not?" Scott said

"Why not" came a new voice "Because he'll be competing with me." The two turned to see Rocky standing behind them.

"I rest my case" Adam said after Rocky walked off. Further down the hall Kim, Jason and Zack were talking before the bell rang.

"So what are you guys up to this weekend? There's a slammin' party in LA, bound to be full of celebrities, I can get you guys in. My dad's got the hook-up." Zack asked. Angel Grove was a town where many wealthy business men and women and Hollywood execs came to escape Beverly Hills.

"Work" Jason answered simply "And I told Tommy and Rocky that I would help them out with a couple of their classes."

"What about you Kim?"

"I have a small competition in Anchorage, sorry" she said

"Alaska? Is it going to be on TV?" Zack asked

"Nope, very few competitions are actually aired on TV, only the bigger ones. And even less are aired live because of all the editing that goes into it, most of the time they're not aired until a month later."

"Bummer, I was hoping to see you compete again." Zack said

"Well the Pan AM games are next month and they should air a couple weeks later" Jason said.

"Cool" Zack said as the bell rang. "Better get to class, I'll catch you guys later." He said as he ran off. Kim and Jason started to separate ways when they were stopped by Mrs. Rye.

"Just the two people I was looking for" Mrs. Rye said

"What's up" Kim and Jason said at the same time

"How would you like to participate in a study on twins at UCLA? A friend of mine is a professor there and she is studying the conscious and unconscious relationship between twins. She has a set of identicals from Stone Canyon high, but she is desperate for a set of fraternals. So what do you think?"

"A college study, cool" Kim said

"No way, I hate those things" Jason said

"Remember what Billy said when you told him about how we are when we're apart, you thought it was cool then; now's our chance to really find out how connected we are."

"Kim I don't want to be some guinea pig" Jason said

"Well these particular guinea pigs get money and time off from school" Mrs. Rye said "But I respect your feelings"

Kim smiled knowing this fact would change her brother's mind. "If you don't want to do it, she can find someone else, it's no big deal" Mrs. Rye continued

"Well no, now wait a minute, this could be interesting. Now I've read about those study's where they send one far away. That's what we're talking about her right, Kim in Siberia." Jason said jokingly.

"Well anything for science, right?" Kim said sarcastically

Later that day Carol and Anna were walking through the Botanical Gardens looking at plants and flowers and gushing about which ones they would like to have and Anna was lending her expertise to Carol. When Anna looked up she noticed a man with a camera taking pictures of Carol.

"Mrs. Carol look" she said pointing the man out. Carol looked up "Oh god, there are some crazy people in this city. Come one" she said as the tried to walk away.

"Wait" the man called out. Carol and Anna stopped walking and turned to watch the man as he approached. When he got closer Carol's face broke into a smile.

"Carol?" the man said

"Glen" she said excited "Oh my god how are you"

"Great, I see you're still into gardening" he said

"I see your still hiding behind that Camera" she said "Oh I'm so sorry, this is my assistant Anna Rodriguez, Anna, this is an old friend, Glen Evans"

"Very old" Glen said

"How long has it been?" Carol said "Twenty years?"

"Graduation right, you wore black" he said

"You have a very good memory." Carol said. Sensing that the two should be left alone Anna walked over to another part of the gardens.

"So what are you doing here" she asked

"Well my friend owns this place and he needed some promotional shots so I said I would help him out."

"No I meant what are you doing in Angel Grove"

"Well I go where the work takes me and this is home now. I got tired of all the traveling so I decided to settle here. Actually I live in Stone Canyon, like I said I'm just here shooting pictures for my friend."

The two continued to talk and catch up. Carol talked about how she saved all his articles from National Geographic and even framed his Pulitzer Prize winning Photograph. He told her about life as a photographer.

"So how's Mike?" he asked

"He's fine, we're fine" she answered a little too quickly. "We have two kids-"

"Twins right; I read about it in the alumni magazine" he said

"And what about you, no wedding band I see" she said

"Well you know me; I'm married to my work."

"Why don't you join us for dinner" Carol said

"That sounds great, we can catch up" he said

"Great" she said then gave him the details.

Later that night after dinner, Mike, Carol, and Glenn were sharing stories in the living room as Kim and Jason got to hear stories from their parents' past as well as stories about Glen's life on the road. All but Mike were intrigued.

"Come on, we want to hear more" Jason said

"I don't want to bore you with this stuff" he said

"It's not boring, we never get to hear stories like this" Carol said from her spot next to Glen on the couch.

"Well nothing compares to the riot your dad and I caused back in the day"

"When was that" Jason asked

"You know, when I wrote for that college literary rag." Mike said

"Yeah, that's how your parents met" Glenn said "Your mom and I were going out-"

"You and mom dated" Kim interrupted.

"Only a few times" Carol said

"On our one month anniversary she came to see me" Glenn continued "and stupid me, I introduced her to your dad, worst mistake of my life."

"They met through you, how romantic" Kim said

"Dad, I didn't know you worked on a magazine in college." Jason said

"No with me it was just amateur hour" Mike said

"Oh nonsense, come on" Glenn said "Your dad had a lot of talent in the area. Who would have thought you would end up crunching numbers Mike"

"Right, well I would love to continue with this stroll down memory lane, but I'm on a killer deadline" he said getting up and shaking Glenn's hand "It was nice to see you again" he finished. He kissed Carol then headed upstairs.

"Wow, how did it get to be so late" Kim said "Jason and I turn into twin guinea pigs in the morning."

"Yeah, they're going to shock us into pretending Kim's as good as I am" Jason said as they both stood up.

"But we all know that I'm really better." Kim said

"Sometimes, they're just like an old married couple" Carol said

"Twins, a photographer's dream; you know I would love to shoot you two. Give me a call, we'll set something up."

"Great" Jason said the four exchanged good nights and Kim and Jason went up to bed.

"You know Glen has the kind of life, I'd actually want to have when I'm older" Jason said

"Yeah, he's cool, but I think he's got the hots for mom" Kim said

"For mom….dream on" Jason said

Carol and Glen talked for hours and before she knew it she heard Kim getting up for practice. Glen left quickly but promised to show her around LA, the right way. When Kim heard a car door shut she looked out her window to see Glen just leaving. Mike had done the same when he rolled over and realized that Carol wasn't in bed.

January 17th

UCLA Campus

9:00 A.M.

"Where is this testing center anyway?" Kim asked as she and Jason walked around the campus.

"Well when we hear the screams, we'll know" he said as he checked out a girl that walked by. "I could get used to this" he said, Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah this is seriously cool" she said

"Well this will be us in a couple years" Jason said as they spotted the building they were supposed to be in.

"Do you think we'll go to the same place?" Kim asked

"I don't know, but our lives could get set here"

"Yeah mom and dad met in college, how do you think people stay together for all those years."

"When you meet the right person like mom and dad did, it just happens."

"Don't you wonder how mom and dad found each other; I mean they're so far apart."

"Yeah they're so different, it like they're the same" Jason said

"Yeah well they didn't seem so similar this morning at 4:30 when Glen was just leaving. You know, she never stays up all night-"

"I thought we buried this already" Jason interrupted

"No you buried it, I didn't"

"Come on let's get inside" Jason said changing the subject. As soon as they walked in the door they were greeted by two identical boys, who they already know would be annoying. They looked at each other and smiled then the four walked into the room they would be using.

As they waited for the professor, the identical twins were doing a puzzle together without talking; it seemed that each one knew what the other was going to do. Kim and Jason just watched. "Wow they're like teenage mutant ninja twin" Kim whispered, Jason laughed. The professor came in and introduced her self. "Hi I'm Harriet Strautmoore and welcome to Noah's Ark's din of scientific sin" she said "We'll start out with some ESP games."

She handed Kim a playing card. "Okay Jason concentrate, what card is your sister looking at?"

After some thought, Jason answered "8, has to be, that's my lucky number" Kim gave him a dirty number and showed the card. Try 10 of hearts" she said

Dr. Strautmoore then handed one of the boys a card. The other concentrated then guessed "Queen of Spades" the one holding the card smiled and turned the card around to reveal the Queen of Spades. Jason and Kim just rolled their eyes. Later in the day they were to relate stories. The boys told of how they were separated at birth and when they were 6 one of them had a stomach ache and the other was about to get appendicitis. They finished each other's sentences throughout the story.

"Yeah well last week, I knew Kim was going to be upset" Jason said

"That's because you knew I had a history test" Kim said she went on to explain the injury thing that had sparked Billy's interest. Finally she handed out IQ tests "Now try not to get to competitive with these, no one ever aces them" Dr. Strautmoore said

The boys smiled at each other as Kim and Jason made sure the other couldn't see what they were writing.

While Mike was working and Jason and Kim were at UCLA, Glen showed Carol around LA in his convertible, they stopped at his house where he photographed her. "So how is married life?" he asked

"Oh great, you know 17 years" she said

"That's a marathon" he said

"You make it sound like an endurance test" She said as she was looking at pictures he had taken. "This one is less natural, it almost looks manipulated" she said

"Well don't hold back now, seriously I have always like the way you tell me exactly what you think." He said

"So" she said "tell me what you're thinking"

"That you and Mike are like night and day. I never really knew him that well, but he seems harder to read than ever."

"Well, you know what they say about opposites"

"We attract" he finished

That night as Mike was laying in bed Carol was going on and on about her day with Glen and his photography. "Mike are you listening?"

"I'm sorry honey, I just spaced out" Mike said

"It's the first time, I've felt at home here" she said "You've got to see the canals."

"Well maybe Glenn can hang out like a perpetual teenager, but I don't have the time"

"Not many teenagers have won every creative award possible"

"Well it's a lot easier to do when you don't have to bring home the bacon to a family in Angel Grove."

"You sound just like my father" Carol said then rolled over to turn off the light. By this point Mike knew their marriage was on the rocks and something needed to be done.

January 18th

AGH

8:30 A.M.

Zack's voice was the first thing heard on the PA as Kim and Jason entered school. Adam was in the hall with Scott, practicing.

"Yo Angel Grove, I'm gonna be the rave, I'm gonna give you all the songs that you crave, all the girls are gonna be my slave and all this from a guy who don't even shave"

A crowd of people had gathered and cheered when he finished, it wasn't an audition yet, but he felt pretty good about it.

"So do you want to go to an art party tonight" Kim asked Aisha as the girls walked through the hallway.

"Definitely" she said

"My mom's a friend of the artist; he's supposed to shoot photos of me and Jason tomorrow."

"You could be like a famous model" Aisha said "Kimberly Brinkley, Kimberly Crawford. So this guys gorgeous right?"

"Yeah I wish he'd flirt with me instead of my mom. I think he's trying to have an affair with her or something."

"Men, they can never settle for just being friends"

"Yeah but my mom is acting really weird, almost like a teenager" Aisha put a sympathetic hand on Kim's shoulder.

That night Kim, Jason and Carol got ready for the party, Carol changed three times.

"Mom what's wrong with what you have on" Kim asked walking into the room.

"I don't know it feels like something's missing" Carol said holding up yet another dress "I just can't decide what to wear"

"You sound like me"

About that time Jason walked into the room messing with his tie. "You know Kim I was thinking; since you're Miss figure-it-out you ought to take over figuring out all our chores."

"Did I miss something" Carol asked

"Yeah according to that twin study Kim's a brainiac at Quantitative Analysis"

"Yeah just my dream, to be a math teacher, Jason is Mr. English" she said sarcastically "the other results are in the mail."

"Along with my long lost anniversary present" Carol said under her breath. Kim looked up at her mother; Jason had missed the comment so he continued with his tirade.

"I don't believe in all these tests anyway, I mean who needs to know this stuff." Jason said then left the room as the phone rang. Carol answered but Kim could only hear her side of the conversation.

"You're not coming right…..oh well…..well work comes first, right……we'll miss you…..okay bye."

At the gallery Aisha, Kat Jason and Kim were all standing together admiring some of the pictures. "Glen is the coolest" Aisha said

"I told you, too cool for my mom though" Kim said

"But cool enough to take your picture" Jason said "You're right mom doesn't fit in here"

"Sticking out here, is fitting in" Kat said

"So Kim, what's your brilliant, deep, quantitative analysis here, huh?" Jason asked looking at a picture.

"A woman, a very lonely woman, and what's your superficial word on the subject Jason?"

"I don't know she looks confused, she looks lost."

"No your both wrong" Aisha said "It's called dancing with my self, see" she finished showing them the description. They all had a great time at the party. Carol and Glen stepped outside for some fresh air, Kim saw.

"How does it feel to be such a success" Carol asked

"I don't know" he said

"You are the most modest, conceited man I've ever met."

"In my opinion, you are the success. You have a family, stability, those are all images here. You go home and I stay here and toast to myself."

"There are plenty of beautiful glasses for the great artist to clink"

"Plastic ones, you get past a certain age and the great women get taken. I've worked hard and now I find myself alone. I'm ready to settle down, but I'm not willing to settle."

"It's too bad Mike missed you here in your glory."

"You're the one that got away. We could be in the midst of a great adventure somewhere"

"Freedom fantasies, I can just see me riding on a camel" she said sarcastically "Mike would just die seeing me like that-"

Before she could say anything else, Glen pulled her close and kissed her, she resisted at first but then fell into it, they kissed for couple of minutes before she pulled away and put her hand to her lips. She just stared at him for a minute, then returned inside, gathered the kids and left.

When Mike got home he and Carol got into yet another fight.

Kim and Aisha were in the kitchen talking. "They were gone from the gallery for 20 minutes, what would they have to talk about for that long" Kim said

"All those gorgeous women, and he chose your mom" Aisha said

"Listen what are the signs of when…you know…your parents aren't getting along" Kim asked

"Divorce signs? Let's see, my mom gets dressed up, acts goofy and irresponsible, 'like a schoolgirl' she says"

"I never thought I'd want to know this, but what's it like being a divorced kid"

"It's not that bad…okay the arguing stops but the fallout is major, your parents get these new lives and your left-out"

January 19th

UCLA

Now Jason and Kim were arguing too. "What do you mean don't worry. They're fighting is getting worse than ever." Kim said

"So they're getting on each other's nerves, so what. This study is getting on my nerves" Jason said as Dr. Strautmoore walked in and sat down.

"That fits in with your personality profile" she said "You avoid probing beneath the surface and have a tendency to gloss things over with words."

"Thank you" Jason said sarcastically. She then turned to Kim "Your more institutive, open but impressionable."

"Two peas in a pod, right" Kim said annoyed

"Let's play some behavioral roulette" Dr. Strautmoore said "Why don't you tell me what it's like at home"

"Well it used to be pretty cool, for home; but now there's super tension" Kim said

"Dad's just tired and Mom's wired about-"

"You're as blind as dad. You men, you think if you don't deal with stuff it will just go away.

"Kim what would you do" the Dr. asked

"I'd stop it, I'd try to get things back to the way they used to be" Kim said

"I'd but out and let them work it out" Jason yelled "They'll be better off without your scientific meddling and so will we" with that he got up and walked out of the room.

"JASON" Kim yelled but he was already out of the room she turned back to the woman "Just one big happy family huh" she said then left.

"Why won't you talk about this" Kim asked catching up to her brother "It's just like professor Strautmoore said, you're scared to look at it. You really are just like dad."

"And you're carrying on like mom, and are most unrelenting."

"Sometimes I hate being your twin" she said

"Ditto"

"Jason, I'm telling you, mom and dad are at this danger point. I mean divorce is considered cool out here."

"Look all mom and dad need is a little time together and a lot of sex"

"You think they still do that?"

"Oh grow up Kim; what do you think they're doing when they're door is locked."

"Yeah well the door hasn't been locked lately, and if they do split up what happens? We switch off parents?"

"Hey don't worry we're stuck together" he said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Back at the house Glen was calling and calling but Carol refused to answer the phone letting it go to the machine each time. Anna looked over at Carol as the most recent message played. "Life's so damn crazy sometimes" Carol said.

Jason and Kim had returned to school. They were still arguing about their parents.

"Assuming it's true, which I'm not, what are we supposed to do, sit them down and have a kid-to parent's talk"

"You can't talk to parents on that mature level, tragic but true" Aisha said

"We could buy her some trashy lingerie and say it's from dad" Kim said

"No dad would never get her that."

"Well see maybe that's it, maybe she wants that."

"I've got it" Jason said "We'll rent them a limo and say it's a belated anniversary present from us. They get to go out to a club, have a good time-"

"No, no, no, that's something Glen would do. We have to give them back what they once had."

"Rekindle the flame" Jason said

"Yeah" Kim said

That night before they left for Glen's Kim and Jason set up the dining room, lit candles and made dinner for their parents. However it didn't go well either, the first thing Mike and Carol did was get in a fight. She got up and left before they had even ate their dinner.

The first place she went was to Glen's. He smiled when he opened the door but she wasn't there for the reasons he had hoped.

"Carol come in" he said

"We need talk" she said walking in and closing the door.

"I've been calling you all day." Glen said

"Just listen; okay….I got carried away last night. This isn't me; this isn't who I want to be"

"Things aren't that black and white" he said "I have a surprise for you" he showed her the pictures he had take "These are you"

"You spent all this time on me" she said "They're so beautiful."

"So are you" he said "I'm falling in love with you"

"No Glen, you just think you are" she said "This isn't happening, I can't think"

"There's no need to. We're already having a mental affair and that's far more dangerous than a physical one"

"Glen what are we going to do?"

"Haven't you always wondered what it would be like to make love to each other. We've wanted to do this forever" he started to kiss her neck but she pushed him away.

"No, I just can't. Goodbye Glen." She said then ran out the door.

"I still can't believe I bailed out on work for this" Jason said as he was driving down Glen's street.

"It's for a good cause" Kim said

"What, having your picture taken"

"No, scoping out dad's competition."

"Kim just because mom and dad are fighting, doesn't mean…..Mom's having an affair." He finished as the two looked up and saw Carol getting into her car and driving away.

"I can't believe this is really happening" Kim said

"I can't imagine mom doing something like this" Jason said

"Jay, if mom and dad can fall apart anything can" Kim said blinking back tears. They just watched in silence as Carols car got further and further away.

January 20th

The Scott House

8:15 A.M.

Carol walked into the kitchen to find Mike looking through a binder. "You were up early" she said

"I had a lot on my mind"

"I had trouble sleeping too" she said

"I'm reading an interesting article"

"Sports or business?"

"Cleveland literary Journal" he said, Carol walked over to look at it. "Remember when you wrote that piece" she said pointing one out "That was when we first met"

"I guess I've been feeling kind of frustrated" he said

"I'm sorry honey"

"Don't be, I was a lot smarter back in those days; look what I wrote. 'Hind sight and regret make one loose sight of what's important" he said then looked up at his wife.

When Jason made it to the stairs Kim was waiting for him. "No way I way going down without you" she said.

"Going to say something to mom?" he asked, she didn't answer, they just walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi dad" Kim said

"How you doing big guy" Jason said patting him on the shoulder

"Fine" Mike answered

"How did the photo session go kids" Carol asked

"Short" Jason answered

"A complete bust" Kim answered walking back out of the kitchen. Carol started to say something but Kim interrupted her.

"Mother…skip it" she said.

"We've got to get to school dad" Jason said

"What about breakfast" Carol said "You guys always get nauseous without something in your stomachs"

"I'm already nauseous" Kim said "I lost my appetite, not an easy thing to do"

Mike gave Carol a sympathetic look, which made her feel even more guilty.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Glen" he said

"Some "she said

"I'm going to go now too" he said "I just want you to know; I really, really love you"

After he walked out the door Carol started crying.

"I really wanted to say something, but I just couldn't" Kim said after they got in the car.

"I know" Jason said "What do you say"

"Isn't there anything that we can do" she asked

"We can't fix them Kim"

"I remember when we were little and dad went away to an accounting convention; I thought he was gone forever. I cried and cried and then I wished with my magic star wand and he came back. My eyes were so puffy, I could barley see him"

"I wish I had a bag of tricks, but I don't think a magic wand is going to work this time" Jason said the rest of the ride to school was silent.

On his way to work Mike stopped at Glen's house and told him to stay away from Carol. The two had a heated argument.

"You need to grow the hell up and get your own damn family; but don't you dare try to take mine away from me" Mike yelled then walked out and slammed the door.

When they got to school the Auditions for DJ were getting ready to start. Kat was first up. Kim met up with Aisha to listen.

"_The next contestant, who's got to be better than our last one, is the lovely and talented Katherine Hilliard" _Zack said _"Kick it Kat"_

"_**Th-Th-Th-Th this is Kat, but not a kitty and I wa-wanna be the new voice, you see, so vote for me….please"**_ as she finished she realized the people in the hall were laughing. Adam was standing directly across from the booth with wide eyes.

"She's dying, somebody call 911" Aisha said as she and Kim were trying not to laugh.

As Kat left the booth, Rocky walked in cool as could be and picked up the microphone. _**"Is this thing on, good, cause watch out world here comes the voice of your choice, Rocky DeSantos. Silver tongue, great hair, spirit of young America, Voice…."**_When he looked up he noticed a big crowd had gathered around the booth and was watching him. _**"Voice…Vo….voice…"**_

"Why isn't he talking" Scott asked

"Mic fright" Adam said and walked into the booth to rescue Rocky. "Don't stop, keep talking" he whispered, Rocky just continued to stare. Adam saw this as his opportunity. _**"So why did Aisha Campbell dump you again"**_ he said. Rocky tried to cover up the mic but everyone could still hear the conversation._** "she what, get out of my face and off this mike"**_ Rocky said

"_**Why so we can savor the sentilating sound of dead air again. You Angel grove this your fave, now I'm not Vanilla Ice but chill out and be brave; Cause I'll rock the mic for you over the air, till you say who's that freshman, check him out he's aware"**_

"My god, I've created a monster" Scott said as Adam came out of the booth and everyone clapped and cheered.

"Ah, just the twins I was looking for" Mrs. Rye said as she walked up to Jason and Kim who were having a discussion at Jason's locker. "What's wrong" she asked

"Things are a little rough at home right now" Jason said

"I'm sorry if we embarrassed you with your friend" Kim said "We weren't the most ideal subjects."

"Yeah maybe we're not even twins" Jason said "That will be today's family problem"

"No, Harriet thought you guys were great. She said you are two of a kind, a real team. Your family is very important to you, appreciate each other's strengths" she said before leaving the two alone.

"At least we've got each other" Kim said

"Yeah it helps being a team" Jason said "I wish mom and dad were."

That afternoon Glen came over to apologize and say goodbye to Carol. The two had a heart to heart discussion and then went their separate ways. Glen was walking down the driveway as Jason and Kim were pulling up.

"That jerk has the nerve to come over here" she said

"The thought of mom having a nooner" Jason said

"What's a nooner?"

"A nooner Kim…well…it's not food" he said

"This is unbelievable" she said "Jason I don't want mom and dad to be over"

"What an asshole" he said as they both got out of the car. Glen stopped in front of them "I just want you to know, you have a really great family, you all work really well together. He said then got in his car and left. They suddenly had some understanding of what was happening.

"I'm so damn glad to see you two" Carol said as she met them at the door. She gave them each a hug. Shortly after, Mike pulled up and came in the house. Jason, Kim and Carol were in the kitchen.

"So what do you think for my new article, "The truth behind twin studies or How to respect your better half" Jason said

"I'm so respectful of that Jason dear." Kim said

"Are you two okay" Carol asked

"Hey dad" Kim said and Jason said at the same time.

"Are you okay" Carol asked "It's so early"

"I'm just waking up" he said

"Listen Mike, I've gotta-"

"Just pack your bags" he said

"Bags?" she asked

"Kids your okay for one night aren't you?" he said

"Yeah" Jason said

"Sure" Kim said

"Your mom and I are going for a third try on our anniversary" Kim and Jason smiled at each other.

"Third times a charm" Carol said as he pulled her up the stairs to pack. "Listen, Mike, things happened-"

"Do you love me" he asked

"Oh yeah" she said

"That's all I need to hear" he said as they nearly ran up the stairs.

"That was the most romantic thing ever" Kim said "Even more than Romeo and Juliet or even Pretty Woman"

"Well I respect your feelings on that" Jason said sarcastically

"Oh well, I respect your respect" she said

"Well I respect your respect of my respect of yours." He said then thought to make sure he said that right they both started laughing as Mike and Carol came back down, said goodbye and left.

**So there it is; another chapter. In the next chapter Kim will deal with a very serious issue and after that is the long awaited first date between Kim and Tommy!!! Thanks for reading, please review and don't forget to check out tlkforever's youtube video opening for this fic!!! Sorry for any mistakes, I have to get to work so I didn't have time to proofread this chapter like I usually do, because I really wanted to get it out for you guys. So if you see any big mistakes let me know and I'll fix them first chance I get at work.  
**


	9. The Gentle Art of Listening

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am in no way profiting from this or any other stories. Everything is owned by Disney, Saban and Spelling Entertainment (Maybe Fox and CBS too, not sure). **

**Also check out Youtube, there is now a video opening for this fanfic made by my friend tlkforever. She did an awesome job so check it out and leave her a comment, there's only two so far.**

**Ch. 8- The Gentle Art of Listening**

January 28th  
Monday  
2:00 P.M.

The first Friday of February, every year, marks the annual Stone Canyon/Angel Grove basketball game. The week leading up to this across town rival game became known as grudge week. Starting on Monday, and leading up to Friday, each night holds a different competition between the two schools. To kick off grudge week, each school would hold a pep rally in place of the last two periods of the day.

Jason was standing alone in the quad watching the cheerleaders, or more so checking out the cheerleaders, when he looked over and saw a freshman girl, who had been following him around and clearly had a crush on him, staring dreamily his way. He rolled his eyes and looked back to the cheerleaders. He made eye contact with one of them, Bonnie, and she smiled back at him.

"Jason" Rocky yelled from a couple feet away. Jason walked over to where Rocky was standing.

"What's up man" he asked

"Did you sign up for any of the grudge week matches?"

"No, unfortunately working nights makes that kind of hard. What about you"

"I'm in the co-ed tug of war" Rocky said

"Yeah well, aren't we all" Tommy said, walked up to the two.

"Tommy, I wouldn't have pictured you as the grudge week type" Jason said

"All guys are the grudge week type" he said

"Yeah" Rocky added "You see, every year a lot of the freshmen girls show up at the matches and try to pick up the older guys"

"What about your Karate classes, I would think that knocks both of you out" Jason said

"Yes, but the matches don't start until well after our last class ends" Tommy said. When he looked over he noticed a girl staring straight at Jason. "Well, well, it looks like Jason here already has a freshman admirer" Rocky laughed and Jason looked over to see the same girl still staring.

Adam was now the school's newest DJ and in Zack's absence today, he was the one who would be broadcasting during the pep rally he had Scott with him. He decided to call the Superintendent's office live on air over speaker phone.

"_**This is Chief Superintendent Danielson's office"**_ a female voice said

"_**Hi, is he in for an Adam Park"**_

"_**He's not in at the moment, may I take a message"**_

"_**Would you tell him that Adam Park, the new voice of Angel Grove High, called live and direct from the Senior Quad to remind him that this year's grudge week against Stone Canyon High, starts today…..isn't that right Scott"**_ he said putting the microphone closer to Scott, who stupidly picked up the phone causing a very high pitch feedback, which had people covering their ears. By the time he grabbed the phone and put it back on the receiver, the woman had already hung up. _**"Hello"**_ he said but received no answer

"Did I do something wrong" Scott asked, Adam just rolled his eyes and started beating his head against the table. He went off air and about strangled Scott.

"I can't believe you picked up the phone"

"I didn't know"

"Well why do think I had it on speaker"

"I didn't really think about it"

"Obviously"

Back on the quad Kim was watching the pep rally when Aisha and Kat approached her.

"Kim, let's go" Aisha said

"Well where are we going?" Kim asked

"Anywhere, but here" Kat said

"Totally" Aisha added

"You don't want to stay and watch" Kim asked

"No" Aisha said "Angel Grove mall or Beverly Center" she asked Kat

"Melrose" Kat answered

"Perfect" Aisha said

"Come on guys, where's your school spirit?"

"I lost that in seventh grade" Aisha said

"That's not all she lost in seventh grade" Kat said

"Can we please go before I turn into a pom pom" Aisha said

"Fine let's go" Kim said

Same Day  
The Scott House  
8:00 P.M.

Mike was again out of town on business, so Jason was helping Carol prepare dinner and filling her in on the current events of his life. Carol was pouring pasta into the drainer in the sink and laughing as Jason told her about the girl from school.

"Mom it's not funny" Jason said from his spot pulling lettuce apart for the salad.

"I didn't say it was funny, I said it was adorable"

"Adorable, how about psychotic"

"Jason the girl obviously has a crush on you, you should be flattered"

"Flattered that 14 year old follows me around all day? And the worst part is that if I make eye contact with her, she pretends she's looking over the rainbow or something."

"So she's a freshman, you're only a sophomore. What's her name?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Besides I'm still two years older than her."

"Oh you're such a heartbreaker" Carol said as Kim walked in the door

"Hey Kim" Jason said

"Hi sweetie" Carol said. Kim said nothing just walked up the stairs.

"Why does she always have to wait until your father leaves town before she goes theatrical on me." Carol said

"Let me talk to her" Jason said. He stopped making the salad and went upstairs, when he walked into Kim's room she was laying on her bed with her face buried in the pillow.

"Kimberly" he said then paused and sat down on her bed "Are you on something?"

"Get out of my room" she said before sitting up and hitting him with the pillow.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong. Did something happen at practice?"

"No, it's just…well, I like Aisha and Kat I mean they're like my best friends; but how many days in a roll can you go shopping before you're permanently brain dead. Wait did I just say that"

"I don't know, are you sure you're feeling okay" Jason said then put his hand on her forehead. She smacked it away.

"What would you rather do?"

"I just want to do something meaningful, you know"

"Well, Trini volunteer's at this place, I think it's called the Rap Line, they take calls from troubled kids and help them with their problems."

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask her about it. Thanks Jase"

January 29th  
Tuesday  
AGH News Room

Trini had just finished an argument with one of the new writers, when Kim walked in, she was talking to Billy.

"The kid can't even write a compound sentence without stumbling over his participles and he says that I'm being too critical" Trini said to her boyfriend.

"Well, he is new and very inexperienced, maybe you should let it slide" Billy said

"Billy, if I let it slide, then he will never learn how to write."

"You make a very good argument" he said.

"Trini" Kim said

"Hi Kim, what's up?"

"Jason mentioned that you volunteer at a rap line for teens and it sounds like something I'd like to get involved in."

"You would?" Trini asked

"You sound surprised" Kim said

"Well no, it's just that, you have to go through a long training period and work a lot of nights and I don't want it to interfere with your school or gymnastics."

"Don't worry, I can handle it"

"Okay, if your sure, but why don't you come by tonight and check it out just to sure it's what you want to do"

"Is 7:30 okay?"

"Perfect"

Later that night Kim sat listening to the various calls that were coming in and was surprised by some of the things kids called about. She watched as the program sponsor Karen, a trained counselor, told some people what to say. As she was listening to Trini's latest call the private line rang, Trini motioned for Kim to go ahead and answer since it wouldn't be any teens calling.

"Rap line this is Kim"

"Hey girl, it's 'Sha, can you talk?"

"Not really"

"Kat just told her mom she wants a nose job, it's a crisis"

"Right, well you can tell me all about it when you pick me up at 10"

"Okay, I'll see you then, bye"

"Sorry" she said when she hung up the phone. At 10:15 Aisha still hadn't arrived to pick her up, everyone else was gone, so she got a janitor to let her back in to use the phone.

"Aisha, where are you" she said as soon as the phone was picked up

"I am so sorry Kim but Katherine is having a major meltdown on the other line, let me call you right back" she said then hung up

"Ugh" Kim said slamming down the phone she was going to pick it up and just call her mom since Jason was at work but it rang before she got the chance.

"Aisha, I don't forgive you" Kim said as soon as she picked up the phone, there was no answer "Aisha?"

"_No this isn't Aisha" _a girl said _"is there someone there I can talk to, I really need to talk to someone" Kim didn't know what to say so she said nothing, the girl continued "Hello, Hello…I said I really need to talk to someone"_

"Okay, sure…you can talk to me" Kim said even though she knew it was against the rules.

"_Who are you"_ the girl asked

"Kimberly"

"_Are you in high-school?"_

"Yeah, I just started at Angel Grove this year, how about you; what's your name?"

"_Do I have to tell you?"_

"No, not if you don't want to" Kim said recalling how the others had responded "I'll just listen"

"_But whatever I say is just between you and me right"_

"If you want it that way"

"_Promise?"_

"Sure"

"_Well it's not that I'm not alright, because I really am"_

"Well good, where are you?"

"_I'm at a payphone near school and what I'm calling about is, there's this guy who goes to my school, and I really like him a lot and he says he likes me, it's just….my question is, if your doing it and I tell him to stop and he doesn't, does that mean it's my fault?"_

"No, it's not your fault"

"_I guess what I really need to know, is how do you know if you've been raped?" _she asked, Kim wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't trained for this kind of thing yet; she had only answered the phone by mistake.

"_Somebody's coming, I have to go"_ the girl said, and then hung up before Kim could answer her.

When Aisha came to pick Kim up she was staring out the window. "Please don't be furious with me, if you heard Kat's mother shrieking over the phone, you would understand why I'm so late" Aisha said "Are you okay?"

On the drive home Kim told Aisha what had happened. "I'm going be in so much trouble" she said

"Why, you didn't do anything wrong"

"I came into the office after hours and I answered the phone even though I knew I wasn't supposed to"

"So, you thought it was me"

"But when I found out it wasn't, I could have hung up"

"But you didn't, she needed someone to talk to"

"That's right, she needed someone qualified. It looked so easy watching Trini and the other's do it; but my problem was, I got totally hung up in the first minute or so because I kept thinking that I know her voice"

"You're kidding, who?"

"I don't know. I thought I did, but now I don't even have a clear picture of what happened."

"Do you think she was lying?"

"You don't call an anonymous hot line unless you're in trouble."

"Talk to Trini tomorrow, I'm sure she'll have some advice for you"

"Yeah, I guess" Kim said as they pulled up in front of the house and she got out. When she walked inside Carol was separating trash from recyclables. "Mom what are you doing up so late."

"Following your example, starting tomorrow I'm going to be working at the recycling center twice a week."

"That sounds great"

"You know, I talked to your father tonight and we are both so proud of you for getting involved in the Rap Line thing. It sounds like something very positive."

"Thanks mom"

January 30th  
Wednesday  
Rap Line Counseling Center

When Kim walked in Trini and the others were all on calls, she was greeted by Karen. "Kimberly, so glad to have you back"

"Thanks, I just had some questions"

"Sure, go ahead, she said sitting down"

"Well" Kim started "When a caller doesn't want to leave a name or number, how do you get them to trust you?"

"You just have to keep prodding and listening until you get them to come around. The real skill is learning how to listen and of course knowing what to do with what you've heard"

At 10:00 as everyone was leaving, the phone rang. "I'll take it" Trini said "Rap Line, this is Trini, who is this?"

"_Do I have to leave my name?"_

"No not if you don't want to, are you a first time caller?"

"_No I called last night"_

"Okay, who did you talk to?"

"_Kimberly"_

"Could you hold on for a second" she said then pressed the hold button "Kim did you answer the phone after hours last night?"

Kim looked like a deer in headlights as she looked from Trini to Karen "I thought it was my ride calling me back"

"Oh Kim" Karen said "Okay, what's the caller's situation?"

"Possible date rape" Kim said

"Great something simple for a change" Trini said sarcastically "What are we going to do?"

"Let's give Kimberly the phone" she said then turned to Kim "I'll be right next to you if you get in trouble."

Kim took the phone from Trini "Hi this Kimberly"

"_Hi Kimberly, I'm sorry to bother you again"_

"Oh it no bother, I was hoping you would call back" she said as Karen put a card, with a question, in front of her "Are you at the same payphone?"

"_Yeah_"

"Are you okay?"

"_No, it happened again"_ as she listened Kim wrote down what she said for Karen _"He didn't even kiss me, he just kept doing it, and it hurt so bad"_

Karen handed her another card "I just want you to know that we're in no hurry here, take all the time you need, I'm here for you"

"_We did it in the parking lot behind the gym."_

"Was it the same guy?"

"_Yeah, I didn't want to do it but everyone was partying because we had just won this school competition thing"_

"Do you mean grudge week…is that right….Do you go to Stone Canyon or Angel Grove?"

"_Um, I can't talk about this right now, I'll call you tomorrow"_

"No wait" Kim said, but it was too late.

"It's okay Kim" Karen said

When she got home she went straight to bed, but she couldn't sleep because she just kept thinking about the call and the more she thought about it, the more she was sure the girl went to Angel Grove, if only she could figure out who it was.

January 31st  
Thursday  
9:00 A.M.

"Hey Kim, how are you doing this morning?" Trini asked as she spotted Kim in the hall.

"Alright, maybe a little shaky"

"That's not hard to believe. You know you handled yourself like a pro last night, it was very impressive"

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way"

"So how are you really doing" Trini asked

"Every time I hear a girl's voice I turn around to see if it's the same voice I keep hearing in my head."

"And you're sure she goes to school here?"

"Almost positive, she said she was attacked after quote "we won the competition" so she must have been talking about grudge week"

"Why did we win the three legged cat race last night or what" Trini said

"Trini, how can you get away with being editor of the school paper when you have so much contempt for the student body?"

"It's that obvious huh?"

"It could be anyone Trini"

"Don't worry, we'll help her however we can" Trini said as she and Kim walked to their next class.

Later that night Kim walked into Jason's room. "Come on I need to get to the Rap Line" she said

"Okay, what's the rush" Jason said

"There's just this certain situation"

"What is it, I won't tell anybody"

"Look, if I told you it would be a breach of confidence"

"Okay, well if you need to talk, let me now"

Jason dropped her off a little later and by 10:00 the girl still hadn't called back. "We have to go" Karen said

"Please, just 15 more minutes, that's all I'm asking"

"I'm sorry Kim"

"Look, this girl needs counseling, you said so yourself" Kim said

"That's right Kim, but you can't force anyone to pick up the phone and call us" Trini said.

"And since she didn't call, we have to assume she's okay, at least for tonight. I know it's rough, but the real secret in all of this is learning how to let it go when the day is done."

"So says Karen, because she works a 16 hour day" Trini said

"Sad but true" Karen said as she walked the girls out and left.

As soon as Karen was out of sight, Kim walked back to the door and started knocking. "What are you doing" Trini asked

"Guess" she said

"I'm getting Karen" Trini said

"No just listen to me, the first time she called, it was right around 10:30, and last night she called right at 10:00, right when we were leaving."

"So what" Trini said

"It's 10:05, the phone could be ringing right now"

"You don't know that"

"Your right, I don't, and I won't know until I get in there and answer it." Kim said, Trini took a deep breath then gave in and joined Kim in knocking on the door. When they got in the room the phone rang multiple times, but it wasn't her. Kim told each person to call back during the scheduled hours.

"It's been 45 minutes Kim" Trini at 10:50.

"I know, you would think that one of these calls would be her."

"The phones ring all night around here" Trini said

"I guess we should go"

"For what it's worth, I'm glad we came back tonight" Trini said

"For all the good it did" Kim said as she and Trini gathered their things, just as they were walking out the door, the phone rang again. "Well, you want to take it?" Trini asked

"Be my guest" Kim said

Trini walked over to the phone "Rap Line"

"_I'm sorry to bother you again"_

Trini pulled the phone from her ear "It's for you" she said

"This is Kimberly"

"_What do you know, it's me again"_ tonight she sounded more angry than afraid

"I was hoping you would call"

"_Why, so you could sit back and judge me, or get turned on, or be little miss sunshine assuring me that everything's going to be fine"_

"What happened out there tonight?" she got no response so she continued "Come on, you wouldn't be this angry and you wouldn't have called us if nothing happened."

"_What do you think happened?"_

"I think he found you again"

"_Yeah, but tonight he brought along his friends"_ Kim wanted to cry for the girl

"Tell me your name"

"_Forget it"_

"No I want to know who you are, I want to help you"

"Kim" Trini said trying to calm her

"Look, don't be afraid, I know it's scary, but you've got to stand up to them, you have to make this go away so they won't hurt you anymore"

"You shouldn't be telling her this" Trini whispered

"It's the Truth Trini" Kim said louder than she meant to.

"_Are you talking about me?"_

"Just with one of the other student volunteers"

"_You're a two faced liar, just like the rest of them"_

"That's not true"

"_What's her name?"_

"Trini"

"_Trini who?"_

"Trini Kwan" with that she heard a click and dial tone; the girl had once again hung up.

"Apparently not one of my bigger fans" Trini said as Kim hung the phone up.

"Trini I am more convinced now than ever, that she goes to Angel Grove"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she hung up when I said your name, she knows who you are. We have to do something"

"Well, we can't do anything tonight, but first thing after school tomorrow we'll come talk to Karen."

"You know what she'll say; 'You can't force a kid to get help' well I can't accept that" Kim said.

"Ours is not to reason why, ours is but to listen and try not to cry" Trini said pointing out the mantra on the wall. "We'll talk to Karen tomorrow"

February 1st  
Friday  
Angel Grove High Gym Parking Lot  
10:30 P.M.

The Basketball game was over; Angel Grove won 98-97. Everyone was in party mode, Bonnie, was walking to her car alone. One of the other cheerleaders was supposed to ride to the party with her but she decided to ride with some guys instead, she wouldn't even walk with her to her car. She walked as fast as she could; frequently looking around, right as she made it to the car she was approached from behind.

"Hey Bonnie, you need a ride" one of the basketball players asked

"Not tonight Kyle" she said trying to unlock her door.

"Yes tonight, we won, we've got to celebrate"

She turned around to face him "Please Kyle" she said

"What's the matter, don't you like us?"

"Please" she said desperately

"Don't you know how much we like you" he said "and want you" his friend George added

"Please no"

"Are you going to make us beg for it" Kyle said "Or are we going to have to get rough again" George said.

"Please Kyle"

"Get in the car Bonnie" he said firmly

"NO" she said

"Then we'll just have to do it standing up" he said then pushed her against the car and put his hand over her mouth. Just as he started to pull her skirt up, three men with guns jumped from behind a nearby bush.

"Police, freeze now, put your hands up" one of them said, they were all in plain clothes but the uniformed officers and cars pulled up as soon as they jumped out. Kyle let go of Bonnie and stepped backwards. They arrested both boys as Bonnie cried, half from relief, half from fear. Karen walked up to the girl and put an arm around her leading her away from the scene and to a car.

From across the parking lot Trini, Jason and Kim watched the scene unfold "Are you going to go down and say something" Trini said to Kim.

"No, she wanted her identity to be private and even though I know who she is, I'll respect that. She doesn't need to know who I am. I just need to be by myself" Kim said then walked away.

"How'd she know this was going to happen like this?" Jason asked Trini after Kim had left

"All the calls came after 10:00, so your sister figured these attacks might be taking place after each grudge night event."

"How did she put all that together?"

"She's a good listener" Trini said

After seeing what his sister had done Jason decided to do something good, so he found the girl who had been watching him. He figured it couldn't be too hard see as how she was always around. When he walked back into the school he spotted her.

"Hi, your Lucy right?" he said

"Yeah" she said

"I haven't had a chance to introduce myself, I'm Jason. You have a nice smile" he said he eyes lit up and she smiled even bigger. "It was nice to meet you" he said as he shook her hand then walked away. That little gesture, no matter how small made her day and took away a hit of her shyness.

Katherine had decided her mother was right, she didn't need a nose job, she looked fine the way she was. She only decided this after they offered to buy her a brand new car instead.

**So there it is one more chapter down. You know what's next…the big date; but I probably won't get to it until this weekend because I have to work the next two days and I'm way too tired when I get off. But I'll see what I can do. Thanks for reading and please check out the video opening on Youtube.**


	10. Isn't it Romantic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am in no way profiting from this or any other stories. Everything is owned by Disney, Saban and Spelling Entertainment (Maybe Fox and CBS too, not sure). **

**Also check out Youtube, there is now a video opening for this fanfic made by my friend tlkforever, it has the same title as the story. She did an awesome job so check it out and leave her a comment.**

**Ch. 9- Isn't it Romantic**

February 9th 1994  
Saturday  
The Scott House

At practice Kim was doing better than ever. She had perfected just about everything. Saturday was her eight hour day. She spent 2 hours on each of the four events. Coach Schmidt had said that she was looking better than she ever. The Pan Globals were coming up next month and she was more than ready. There was a Magazine article in February's Inside Gymnastics Magazine, she was featured on the cover where they called her the favorite for Gold.

As Kim walked up to the house after practice, she noticed Jason in the driveway working on the car. He was covered in grease. She had walked home from practice, planning to stop at the video store on her way.

"Where is winter already?" she said to her brother as she leaned up against the car

"Ah, who needs winter?" Jason said

"Me, I need a season I can sulk and be depressed in"

"Don't tell me, you're babysitting tonight and every video store is out of Dirty Dancing."

"Do you know I had to go to three different places to find it."

"As many times as you've seen it you should have it memorized by now"

"Well whatever gets you through the night. Isn't that what you always say." Kim said

"That's what I always say" Tommy said as he appeared from under the car.

"Tommy hi, I didn't see you there"

"I saw you" he said as Jason gave him a look to back off.

"Kim, telephone" Carol yelled from inside the house.

"Excuse me" she said then walked in the house. Tommy just looked at Jason who threw the rag he was using at his head.

"Bro will you relax" Tommy said "I'm just messing with you"

"Are you interested in my sister?"

"Maybe a little"

"Well you better be sure because if she gets hurt I'm going to kill you"

"Point taken" Tommy said

As Kim walked in the house, Carol handed her the phone. "Mrs. Ross doesn't need you to baby-sit tonight, Kelsey has chicken pox" she said. Kim took the phone and told Mrs. Ross to tell Kelsey to feel better and she would see her next time. After she hung up, she decided to call Aisha who had been begging her to go out.

"You rang" Aisha said as soon as she answered the phone.

"Alright, I'll do it, I'll go out with your dweeb cousin" Kim said

"You don't have to, I convinced Kat to go. Do you want to come over?"

"No, I think I'll stay home and sort my socks" she said walking out to the balcony in her mother's sewing room. The great advantage to this balcony is the fact that it overlooks the driveway.

"Kim you don't sound so good, you need a bubble bath" Aisha said

"That's not all I need" Kim replied staring at Tommy who looked up at her and smiled back.

Aisha just laughed "Okay then, bye" she said

"Bye" Kim said then walked back inside.

While Tommy finished cleaning up, Jason walked into the house. "Hey dad, check out what we did to the car."

Mike walked outside to find Tommy putting the lid back on the bottle of oil. "So where did you learn to work on cars" he asked

"My uncle owns a stock car team on the NASCAR circuit, so I pretty well grew up around cars."

"Ah, well Jason tells me you that you have a Porsche"

"Yes and it is an awesome car"

"I see, did you buy it with your paper route earnings?" he asked

"Something like that" Tommy said "Listen would you mind if I take a shower, kind of freshen up, before I go"

"Not at all, tell me do you take that thing out first" Mike asked pointing to the earring Tommy was wearing.

"In the shower, usually" Tommy answered then went inside. Jason told him he could use the bathroom he and Kim shared.

When Kim walked into her room , she heard the water running but the door to her room was still open. "Jason can't you ever shut the door" she said walking into the bathroom "It's hot enough in here already" when the shower curtain was pulled back her jaw dropped and eyes just about popped out of her head.

"I'm sorry" Tommy said as he poked his head out. She tried not to think about that sexy long hair and his chiseled chest and how the water was running down him 'oh my god the hottest guy at school is naked in my bathroom, using my shower' she thought.

"No….it's….okay" she said with nothing else coming to mind then turned around, smiled and walked back into her room still picturing naked in the shower 'Kim stop' she thought. "So uh, you just keep popping up today" she said once she was in the safety of her room.

"Yeah, so, you said you're into videos huh?" he yelled as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. She had to resist the urge to look in the mirror which she could have clearly seen him in from the position in which she was standing.

"Yeah, I like movies" she answered

"Have you ever seen Animal Cracker, you know, the Marx Brothers" he asked

"I think so, on TV" she said

"Oh it's so much better on big screen" he said walking to her doorway. At this point he had the towel around his waist and was using a second on to dry his hair. "It's too bad you're on duty tonight, you could see what I mean."

"Well actually my plans were canceled" she said

"Do you want to come along with me and Jase" he asked

"Yeah" she said shaking her head gently then turned around and smiled as he went back into the bathroom then into Jason's room and shut the door.

Later that night Kim, Jason and Tommy were at the consession stand ordering popcorn when a very pretty blonde approached them.

"Hey Tommy" the girl said

"Hey how have you been" he asked to be nice

"Great" she said reaching around him to grab a straw, then turned and walked back to her friends. Jason couldn't help but notice how gorgeous the girl was.

"Friend of yours" he asked

"Well we used to hang out a bit, you know. I would have introduced you guys, but, I forgot her name" he said

"Nice" Kim said grabbing a piece of popcorn.

"Wait it's not my fault. She kept changing it to Mary or Blue or something because her real name is like Gertrude or Linda or Beatrice or Kimberly" he said looking to the girl standing beside him. She punched him in the shoulder, glared at him then turned and walked into the theatre. Tommy watched her walk away then turned back to Jason "That girl's got a mean right hook" he said rubbing his shoulder.

"Who do you think she practices on" Jason said as the two followed Kim into the darkened theatre.

When the movie was over they decided to go back to the condo Tommy was now living in. They put on some music so he could test out his new sound system. They were all hungry so Tommy had called for some burgers and fries.

"Jason thanks for letting me come with you guys tonight" Kim said as Tommy got up to answer the door.

"Well if you play your cards right, maybe we'll let you come again." He said "Isn't that right Oliver?" he asked as Tommy came back into the room

"Absolutely" Tommy said

"Absolutely, one hundred percent" Jason said

Tommy came back from the door with three bags of food, they each took one. "Hey these taste like the fries from the hotel" Jason said

"That's because they are from the hotel, every since my father closed out the suite, Henry sends then to me because he knows I need my fix." Tommy said

"Why did your father close out the suite" Jason asked

"Long story" Tommy said. The three continued to take turns picking out CD's to listen to and continued to talk for a few hours until Jason and Kim had to leave.

February 11th  
Monday  
AGH

"It's not like it was a date or anything, I was just tagging along." Kim explained as she and Aisha were walking down the hall. Aisha was having a bad night Saturday so she and Kat had decided to end the night early, when she called Kim, Carol had said she was out with Tommy and Jason, so today Aisha was determined to get all the details.

"Yeah well, I'm telling you right now, Tommy Oliver doesn't waste his time on just anyone." Aisha said. "He's known as a man of action"

"Well I swear, it was just a friend thing." Kim said "I mean, I'm not even his type"

"We can work on that" Aisha said

"Why don't you work on getting me out of health class this semester instead" Kim said

"Sorry, everyone has to suffer through it. You can't graduate without it. Have you gotten to the sex education part yet?"

"Two weeks" Kim said "It's so cute to watch all the hormonal little boys counting down the days" she said with a laugh. As if right on cue Rocky walked up behind them.

"Excuse me ladies" he said cutting in between them.

"Don't tell me he's in your class" Aisha said

"Oh yes, he's already worked his way through the freshmen girls, I think he's on to the sophomores now." Kim said and girls shared a laugh.

Two other hormonal boys in the class were Adam and Scott. Zack was also in the class but Kim was pretty sure he was mature enough to handle it like an adult.

"Why does this class have to be co-ed" a very shy Scott asked his best friend

"Because it's better that way" Adam said as he smiled at one of sophomores and she rolled her eyes.

"Why is that" Scott asked

"Because, when girls start talking about sex with guys around, it gets them in the mood" Adam said.

Kim was sitting in front of Zack. "So are you counting down the days, like all the other guys in this class?" Kim asked

"Are you kidding me? The Zackman doesn't need sex education, I learned that years ago. The only reason I'm in this class is because I can't graduate without it. Besides all they talk about is STD's and how and why to use a condom, what's to get excited about?"

"You aren't like most guys, do you realize that"

"And you aren't like most girls. Sometimes being different is a good thing, don't you think?" Zack said

"Yeah, I do" Kim said as the teacher passed out a piece of paper.

"This is a consent form. You can not participate in the sex education seminar without your parent's okay" he said

"Did you ever notice that when the subject turn to sex Mr. Kravits starts playing with his beard" Zack said. Kim turned back to look at her teacher and sure enough he was running his hands through his beard, she just laughed.

That night Kim was supposed to go out with Jason and Tommy again, however Jason had come down with a bad cold and decided not to go, that left just Kim and Tommy. "You sure you don't want to come" Kim asked walking into the living room, where Jason was on the couch reading a book, and Mike was watching TV as Carol sorted through the cold medicine.

"Yeah, I'm sure it would be real fun, you could be the nurse and Tommy could be the orderly"

"Well I hope you feel better" she said as a car horn honked from the driveway. "That's him I've got to go" she said then ran out the door.

"Wait a minute she's going out with him alone" Mike asked suddenly concerned

"Apparently" Carol said

"Terrific" Mike said sarcastically then got up and left the room.

"I take it your not pleased" Carol said following her husband into the kitchen

"No, I'm most certainly not. His father is known in financial circles as an unethical bastard and that's putting it politely"

"But why judge Tommy by his father" Carol said

"From my experience, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Mike said. Carol rolled her eyes and walked back to the living room.

Kim and Tommy were supposed to go to a movie but they opted to go to his condo instead. When they walked in the door, hand in hand, they heard voices coming from the other room. "Great" Tommy mumbled "Dad" he said as they walked into the living room to see about five guys sitting around the coffee table. "When did you get back into town"

"TOMMY" he said getting up and grabbing him by the arm "I need to talk to you" he finished then pulled Tommy into the other room. Kim was left standing there not sure what to do. She could hear the argument between the two men.

"_I asked you to do a few things of vital importance to me"_ Jack yelled

"_Oh really, vital importance"_ Tommy yelled

"_Yes, is that too much to ask"_ Jack yelled

"_I went to that bar and I sat there with those guys for hours and you didn't even call me, where were you?" _Tommy yelled

"_Did it ever occur to you that I might be tied up. The whole world does not revolve around Tommy Oliver." _Jack yelled

"_Did it ever?" _Tommy yelled then walked out of the room and slammed the door walking past Kim straight to the whisky and pouring a glass.

"You don't drink do you?" Kim asked

"Only at family reunions" he said. He started to drink it but Kim pushed his arm aback down. "Tommy don't you're driving me home."

"Come on let's get out of here" he said as he turned and left, she followed him.

"Look you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" she said

"Good"

"Look, do you want to take a walk on the beach or something" she offered

"Oh yeah check out the homeless people, that would be great" he said sarcastically.

"Tommy I don't know what happened up there-"

"That's right you don't" he interrupted

"If you would let me finish-"

"Excuse me, I have a knack for interrupting things" he said

"Tommy-"

"I'm real good at interrupting things because I've had just about enough crap for one night okay" he said

"Excuse me can you get me a taxi" she said to the doorman who walked by.

"No forget the taxi" he said to the doorman

"No I want a taxi" Kim said "I'm leaving" she said then took off running. He caught up to her and put his arms around her "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you"

"Tommy what happened" she asked turning around

"He just gets to me, he always gets to me" he said when he looked back at her he had tears running down his face "I don't know what I'm supposed to do" he said desperately. She wrapped her arms around him and let him cry. "It's okay" she said. When he pulled back, he stared at her for a moment before they both leaned in and began passionately kissing.

On the drive home Tommy explained the relationship between him and his parents. He told her everything, about his parents divorce, his father's multiple wives, his mother moving to Hawaii just to escape his father's temper to his father kicking him out then allowing him back in.

"I couldn't imagine being cut off like that" Kim said as they pulled up in front of the house "I mean, I tell my parents everything"

He turned to her and gave her a skeptical look "Everything?" he asked

"Well, not everything" she said

"Kim, don't tell Jason I lost my cool, okay?" he said

"I won't" she said as she kissed him gently on the lips "I wouldn't"

"So are you sorry we missed the movie?" he asked

"Oh yeah" she said sarcastically. He leaned in and kissed her back.

"So what do you say, we try for a movie again Friday night" he said

"I suppose I can give you one more chance" she said "Goodnight Tommy"

"Goodnight Beautiful" Kim laughed and got out of the car. Tommy didn't pull off until she was safely inside the house.

February 12th  
Tuesday  
AGH

"Aisha, why are you making such a big deal out of this. It's not like we're going steady or anything" Kim said

"Girl, you went out alone with the hottest, most wanted guy in this school and he kissed you, twice. I'd say it's a pretty big deal. Besides you had a date, and he asked you out again, that's dat_ing_, plural."

"Uh huh, so what's next do I get pinned or something" Kim asked sarcastically

"Yeah, preferably to the mattress" Aisha said

"Sha" Kim said shocked. Aisha just smiled and they parted ways for the next class.

As Health class ended Mr. Kravits reminded everyone that the consent forms needed to be signed.

"My mom is never going to sign that thing" Scott said

"Why not" Adam asked

"She thinks I'll be getting the wrong message at school"

"Well what kind of message are you getting at home, she has six kids" Adam said, Scott just shrugged his shoulders and the two walked out of the room. Zack and Kim were the only two left.

"Look, he's doing it again" Zack said as he and Kim walked up to turn in their quizzes in. "Mr. K, penny for thoughts" Zack said. The teacher just stared at him dumbfounded. Kim looked from him to Zack then started laughing. Zack followed her out of the room also laughing.

Jason was walking down the hall as Tommy came out of a classroom. "Tommy, how's it going"

"I'm getting by" he answered

"So how was the movie" Jason asked

"We didn't make the movie" Tommy said as Kim walked up to them and kissed Tommy on the cheek as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Kim, why didn't you tell me you didn't go to the movie" Jason said

"What movie" Kim asked innocently, Tommy whispered something in her ear. "Oh, that movie, right" she said

"Is that supposed to be funny" Jason said

"Sorry, it's no big deal is it?"

"No I guess it's not." Jason said

"Catch you later Jay" Kim said pulling Tommy up the stairs "See you later bro" Tommy said. Jason still wasn't sure how he felt about the two of them dating.

That night at dinner Carol was talking about a couple she had met who went to a spa for the weekend and came back so relaxed and how she would love to go to a couple's weekend at a spa.

"Oh hey, come on you should do it dad" Jason said sarcastically

"Definitely" Kim said "I mean Jase is working this weekend and I have plans you guys should just go"

"What are you doing?" Mike asked

"What" Kim asked

"What are you plans, where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm probably going out Friday night, to a movie or something."

"With who"

"Tommy" she said. Carol and Jason instantly knew this conversation was getting ready to go downhill.

"Is there a problem?" Kim asked

"I really don't want you getting involved with him honey" Mike said

"Well it's a little too late for that dad" she said

"What do you mean?" Mike asked

"Well, what do mean" she countered

"I mean, I don't want you dating him, period."

"Jump in anytime Jason" she said looking at her brother

"Well-" he started but was cut off before he could say anything else

"He has no say in this" Mike said

"Oh, I see, okay well, I'll make plans with Aisha instead. Thanks for dinner, it was a real treat" she said then got up and went to her room.

"I have a right to my opinion" Mike said when he noticed Jason and Carol glaring at him.

"And I have a right to mine" Carol said

"Which is" Mike said

"I like Tommy" she said then threw her napkin down and started clearing the table

Mike turned to Jason after Carol walked into the kitchen. "Why don't you do us all a favor and tell your friend to watch his step"

"Dad, I can't do that"

"Yes you can, unless you want me to do it." Jason shook his head and walked up the stairs saying nothing to Mike.

February 15th  
Friday  
Coach Schmidt's Gym

While Kim was stretching out she was talking to one of the other girls, Holly and telling her about the situation with Tommy. "It's like they're all in this conspiracy to take away the best thing that's happened to me since I moved here." Kim said

"That's why you're keeping your date and spending the night with a friend." Holly said

"What are you suggesting" Kim asked slyly

"I think you know what I'm suggesting. Lie to your parents and spend the night with Tommy." She said

"I guess I'm more into romance like in the movies." Kim said

"Well that's all good for the movies, but you do have protection right." Holly asked

"Well no" Kim said

"Basic rule # 1" Holly said walking over to her purse and pulling out some condoms, then put them in Kim's purse "Never rely on the guy"

"You sound so clinical." Kim said with a laugh

"Dear clinical is what time should we schedule the procedure."

"Holly, that's awful" Kim said

"Would you rather sit around thinking up names….how about Tommy Jr."

"Fine I'll take them, but this is not the part I want to think about."

"Kim if things go well you won't be thinking at all."

At school later that day, Jason walked onto the quad at lunch to see Kim and Tommy kissing and playing around. They looked like they had been together for years, not a week. He just couldn't bring himself to say anything in front of his sister.

In health class that day, Rocky was being his usual immature self, Kim and Zack just rolled their eyes.

"Alright, anyone who didn't get their parents to sign the consent form will not be able to join us at the special assembly next week." Mr. Kravitz said

"Mr. K, would that be the special, special assembly where the sex expert is coming" Rocky said

"You know its funny Rocky, I was just getting to that" he said. "We are fortunate to have Ms. Stacy Sloan coming to address the student body"

"Did you say undress the student body, I'm there" Rocky said as the bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom.

Jason ran into Tommy practically running down the hall. "Hey man, where you going so fast" he said

"I've got someplace to be, what's up." Tommy answered

"I was hoping you could help me work on my car this weekend"

"I'd like to bro, but my old man's back in town and he's got…..it's a long story"

"You don't have time to tell me about it."

"Not really" Tommy said and tried to walk away but Jason grabbed his arm.

"But you do have time to make out with my sister, or is that just until next month when suddenly you won't have time for her either."

"What's your point"

"My point is you better really like her. Like I told you the other day she wears her heart on her sleeve and she's not going to move on that easily."

"What kind of jerk do you think I am?" he said "Have a nice weekend"

That night Kim was waiting outside the theatre. The plan was to meet there. Aisha and Kat had come over to help her get ready, then dropped her off at the theatre. She waited for hours but he never showed. 'This doesn't seem like him' she thought. She waited a little longer and when he still didn't show up and she received no message from him, she flagged down a cab to take her to Aisha's house. She was upset at this point and in no mood to wait any longer.

February 16th  
Saturday  
The Scott House

Jason walked into Kim's room to find her sitting on the window bench, staring out the window with tears in her eyes.

"You want to talk about it" Jason asked, sitting down next to her.

"I've been talking to 'Sha all night and it didn't get me anywhere"

"Well, I'm open for the morning shift" he said.

"He didn't show up Jason. I was ready to spend the night with him and he didn't show up. What a jerk huh"

"He sure can be" Jason said

"Not him, me, I thought I was special"

"You are"

"Not to him obviously and then finally I call him and this man told me he was there, but he wouldn't speak to me."

"Kim you can't beat yourself up over someone like him"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, I thought he was different, but he doesn't let people in." Jason said

"I don't understand, Jason. We were so there, even yesterday in the quad, we were together, we were in sync. I was so happy. I don't know what happened, but something happened."

"I'm really sorry Kim" Jason said knowing deep down he may be the reason Tommy didn't show up.

"I have to find out what I did wrong. I need to know what happened." Kim said thinking back to the conversation she and Tommy had about his father and how he would sometimes get physical when Tommy didn't do what he asked. She had skipped gymnastics today and the rest of the weekend wasn't any better.

February 18th  
Monday  
AGH

Kim had told Carol that she wasn't feeling well after gymnastics and didn't want to go to school. Honestly she hadn't wanted to go to gymnastics either, but she knew it could help her clear her mind. Though things didn't work quite as well as she thought they would. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't concentrating and she rolled her ankle on a vault landing. It instantly started swelling and by the time Carol came to pick her up the entire outside of her ankle and foot was black and blue. The trainer advised Carol to take her to the doctor for an X-ray to make sure it was nothing more than a sprain. She was told to stay off of it for a couple days and alternate from ice to heat to help the swelling and inflammation. She would only get a few days off from practice, then she would just have to do light stuff, like work hand stands, arm and abdominal strength. Carol decided to just call the school and tell them Kim wouldn't be in at all. She didn't think it was a good idea for her to be walking around on it and Kim had already said she didn't feel good. As soon as the doctor's office opened Carol took Kim in. They did an X-Ray and said there was a severe sprain in the ankle and a stress fracture in her foot. They put her in a removable cast and gave her crutches. She was none to happy and she blamed Tommy for the whole thing.

The first thing Jason noticed second period was Tommy's absence. 'He better not be avoiding me' Jason thought. After deciding that he was going to murder Tommy for hurting his sister, he decided that it couldn't wait. In between school and work, Jason headed over to the condo to see if Tommy was there. He knocked on the door but the man who answered said Tommy had moved and he didn't know where to. Jason took a guess that he went back to the hotel and headed over there. He asked the front desk and they told him which room Tommy was in. The first thing he saw when Tommy opened the door was the black eye, when he looked over to the hand that was resting on the door frame, he noticed the cracked knuckles that had started to scab over.

Jason was temporarily distracted from the reason he had come over in the first place. "Dude what happened to your eye?"

"Oh it's nothing, one of my students got in a good shot, I misjudged what he was going to do and he got me." Tommy answered quickly

"Bro, I've fought you and I've watched you, you don't misjudge, you never misjudge anything. In fact you read people better than anyone I've ever seen."

"Yeah well everybody slips up from time to time."

"Not you-"

"Jason drop it, okay. I told you I wasn't paying attention and he hit me, it happens."

"And what about you hand, did your student do that too."

"No, that was my stupidity. I got mad at my dad and punched a wall instead of bag, not my brightest move. So what do you want, I'm sure you didn't come here to ask about my bruises"

"You're right, I didn't come here for you, I came here for my sister, remember her?"

"Jason don't start that with me, I got the message, you don't want me to hurt her"

"Than why is that exactly what you did. Was it just to spite me?"

"Look, it had nothing to do with you okay. Something just came up that's all" Tommy said

"So you couldn't even call and let her know."

"You've got to believe me; things happened, I got busy and I forgot, that's it."

"You know it's one thing not to talk to me, I'm not going to cry about it but when you do it to her she feels like it's her fault, like she did something wrong."

"It wasn't her, it had nothing to do with her"

"Then why don't you tell her that. She was so upset she lost her focus and got hurt at practice this morning. She's not at school today either." Jason said. When Tommy heard that she was hurt concern filled his face.

"Is she okay" he asked

"I don't know, she had to go get an X-Ray, I won't know anything until I get home." Jason said "You know you say this has nothing to do with her, it has nothing to do with me and yet you're not talking to either of us. That makes a whole lot of sense." He said then got back in his car and left. As soon as Jason was out of sight he got in his car and headed over to the house to talk to Kim and make sure she was okay.

Tommy pulled up in front of the house and walked up to the door. He didn't see Carol's car in the driveway and he was kind of thankful for that. The front window was open and he could hear some of the music from Dirty Dancing. He knocked and waited he could hear Kim moving behind the door, but she was moving very slowly. She opened the door, then slammed it in his face.

"Kim, please talk to me, let me explain"

"I'm not interested in your explanation" she yelled from behind the door.

"Please, let me explain, Please" he pleaded.

She opened the door back up. "Fine explain"

"Are you okay" he asked noticing the cast and crutches.

"No Tommy, I'm not. I have a sprained ankle and a broken foot. But what do you care, you have better things to do right." She said then noticed his eye and hand. "Oh my god Tommy, did your dad do that."

"Yeah" he said quietly "He told me to go meet some guys for him and I told him I had a date with the most beautiful girl I've ever met. He said I was stupid to choose a girl over him. We got in a fight and I decided to move out. I didn't want you to see this he said pointing to the bruise. I'm sorry Kim. I was just going through some stuff and I didn't want to get you involved with that. I was thinking about you the whole time, I just had to deal with him, please don't think that I didn't care. I did, I do."

"I wish you would have called" she said

"I just couldn't" he said

"I called you"

"When…Kim they didn't tell me you called"

"Now I fell terrible for yelling at you." she said

"I don't want to make you feel terrible, anymore" he said

"I forgive you" she said

"You do" he asked in shock. When she shook her head he lifted her up and spun her around then sat her back down gently. She winced a little from the sudden movement.

"Are you okay" he asked "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, it just hurts if I move to suddenly or try to put weight on it, then it throbs."

"So how long are you out of gymnastics and what about your competition next month?"

"I can't go back to practice until next week and then I can only do light stuff. I should be fine by the competition, maybe a little pain but that's nothing I can't deal with. Wait how did you know about Pan Globals?" She asked surprised, she didn't recall telling him about it and she was pretty sure Jason hadn't said anything.

"After your competition last year, I bought a subscription to Inside Gymnastics Magazine" he said "Wait did I just admit to that" he asked as Kim laughed.

"You subscribed to a gymnastics magazine for me?"

"Yeah, I subscribed to all of them, I didn't want to miss anything. I want to know everything about you."

"That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard" she said as she pulled him into a kiss. He deepened it as they fell back on the couch. They were making out when Kim heard a car pulling up in the driveway. She got up as fast as she could and looked out the window. "Oh god, it's my dad. Come on" she said grabbing her crutches. Tommy grabbed his jacket. She wobbled and he half ran to the kitchen trying to get him out the back door before Mike came in, both forgetting the fact that Tommy's Porsche was out front. But they were too late, Mike had decided to come in the back door, instead of the front, thinking he would probably catch them if he went this way.

"Dad hi, you remember Tommy" she said quickly

"Yeah, hi, I was just leaving" Tommy said

"I'll tell Jason you came by, alright" she said

"Yeah thanks" he said as he couldn't get out of the house and away from Mike fast enough.

"Do you think I'm stupid Kimberly. Are you going to pretend he was just over here fixing cars."

"Why are you so mad" Kim said

"You want to learn about your pal. His father's exploits would make a great novel someday. Maybe he could write it from prison." Mike said handing Kim a copy of the newspaper. Jack Oliver was front page news.

"Was he arrested" Kim asked

"Not yet, he skipped town. Great role model huh?"

"Dad you can't judge Tommy by his dad anymore than I can be judged by you"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean"

"Tommy is nothing like his father. He's just trying to get by like the rest of us. Do you think he enjoys living around that life, because let me tell you something he doesn't. You don't know half of the things he's been through because of Jack."

"That's exactly my point Kimberly, you deserve better than that?"

"LIKE WHO" Kim yelled "Someone younger, someone quieter"

"For a start" he said

"Dad, those nice guys may look better on the outside, but mostly all they think about is sex."

"Who said anything about sex, I'm talking about a person's values. I'm talking about their character."

"Are you really worried about my character. Why is it with Jason you just wanted to make sure he knew about birth control but my whole value system is on the line."

"Kimberly, it's different with girls, that's just how it is. You need to know who your dealing with."

"Then let me get to know him, that's all I want to do"

"Is that really all?"

"What do you want me to say? That I'm going to wait until I get married, you're so worried and I haven't even done anything yet."

"I'm not worried, I just don't know if I'm ready…I mean if your ready to-"

"And if I'm ready first, then what. Do you want me to sneak around and lie about it or are you going to trust me to know what I'm doing." She said handing him the paper back and wobbling up to her bedroom. Mike knew he had a lot to think about and that his little girl was growing up faster than he was ready for her to grow up.

February 19th  
Tuesday  
AGH

"I can't believe you actually said that to your father" Aisha said after Kim told her every detail of what had happened the previous day. She had called Holly right after practice would have been over and they both laughed their asses off. Holly, Kat and Aisha were all bad influences on Kim and she knew it.

"Neither can I but it just kind of came out"

"Well what did he say?"

"Well, he didn't give me his blessing or anything like that, but at least Tommy's not totally off limits anymore"

"That's cool" Aisha said as they walked into the auditorium for the assembly.

Jason and Tommy were standing together at the back of the auditorium. "So if you need help working on your car, I could do it this weekend."

"It's alright, I can do it" Jason said

"Look man, I'm sorry if it felt like I checked out on you" Tommy said

"I guess it bothered me more than I thought. I'm sorry I opened my big mouth about Kim." Jason said

"Would you have felt better if I would have asked you first, about seeing her I mean."

"No man, it's cool, we're cool"

"Alright, so you want help this weekend"

"Sure"

Across the auditorium Rocky was flirting with the speaker before she went up to the microphone. He asked her out but she turned him down, then walked away, he was a little crushed but decided he wanted someone younger anyway. Stacy walked up to the mic and began her speech.

"Hello I'm Stacy Sloan, it's nice to come in from the cold weather of Chicago. I have an experience that I'd like to share with you all. Before this assembly today a young man asked to take me out on the town, show me around, get to know me better. But the timing wasn't right and I told him that. It was a shame too because he was very handsome, he had incredible blue eyes" she said. Rocky looked back at Jason and Tommy and smiled they both laughed and rolled their eyes. "What I didn't tell him, is what I'm going to have to tell every guy who's interested in me for the rest of my life, that I have AIDS" Rocky's jaw dropped, Jason and Tommy stopped smiling and everyone in the auditorium became suddenly quiet.

"Now you may think you know all you need to know about AIDS, but these people will make sure of that" she said pointing to the people behind her from planned parenthood "They'll tell you how to get tested for it, how you won't get it, like from hugging someone, or sitting on a toilet seat; and how you can get it. I'm just here to tell you about one way, they way I got it. I was 16, he was a law student at the University where I went to summer school. One weekend he arranged a beautiful romantic weekend for us and we made love. It was my first time and after awhile we found out we didn't really have that much in common and we went our separate ways. He died last year…of AIDS. It's funny how your battles change. I used to fight to stay fashionably thin, now there's some days I struggle to keep anything down. I used to fight with my sister over who'd get to stay up later, and now she's always telling me to get enough rest. I try not to dwell on the grim statistics; and they are indeed grim. But I'm a fighter and a talker and I will go on fighting as long as I have something to say to people like you. Which is this, you shouldn't have sex because of what your friends think or because you drink to much one night and if you're in love and your going to have sex, make sure you use a condom. And know that the only safe way to have intercourse is with someone you know hasn't been exposed"

This statement hit home with everyone, Jason, Aisha, Kat, Adam, Scott who had snuck in, Rocky and Zack. Billy and Trini were both virgins and knew they would marry someday, so they didn't really have to much to worry about. But it hit home the most for Kim and Tommy. Tommy wasn't exactly a virgin and Kim knew that. "I'll be around later for questions, but that's really about all I can do right now" Stacy finished. Jason was the first to start clapping then everyone else followed.

Rocky immediately walked over to Stacy. "I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble" she said

"No, I can do that all by myself" he said "Stacy, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't…I don't know what I'm trying to say"

"Tell me you heard what I was trying to get across here today and I'll go home happy"

"I did and my offer for dinner's still open next time your in town." He said. She hugged him before she turned to leave.

That night Tommy came by to see Kim. "Tommy, how are you holding up" Mike asked after he let him in.

"Okay, I just don't talk to the press much. Mr. Scott, I've never felt comfortable being known as Jack Oliver's son, especially since I hardly know the man."

"It's a shame it has to be that way" Mike said

"Jason and Kim are very luck to have parents like you."

"Hey" Kim said coming down the stairs slowly "Night dad" she said and kissed him on the cheek before walking out the door with Tommy. She had ditched the crutches but was still limping and wearing the cast.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Mike said

Tommy took Kim up to a cliff in Angel Grove that looked out over the city and Los Angeles.

"This place is beautiful, very impressive" she said

"Well I'm an impressive guy" he said

"What I want to know is how many times have you come up here with other girls."

"You don't like the view" he asked changing the subject.

"I love the view" she said and kissed him.

"Why is it, that when I'm with you I can just forget about everything." He said

"Tommy I have to ask you something and please don't get mad"

"I never get mad…well almost never"

"Have you ever had sex when you weren't protected?"

"Not lately" he answered

"But have you ever?" she asked

"Yes" he said slowly after a couple of seconds. "Are you worried about that" he asked

"Well I'm assuming that you want to with me. Am I totally blowing this, am I thinking too much?"

"Kim, I love it that you think. Not a lot of people do. So what are you saying, do you want me to get a test?"

"You would do that for me?"

"I guess I'd be doing it for me" he said. She turned away from him "Are you okay?" he asked putting his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"Tommy, I need us to slow down, I'm scared"

"Of what, of me?"

"I'm not used to these feelings and I want to be sure, and I'm afraid you'll say no"

"I didn't say no" he said turning her around to face him.

"You didn't?"

"No, I didn't" he said

With that settled Tommy decided that he would get a test for all STD's tomorrow as much for himself as to reassure her. They enjoyed the rest of their night and agreed that they would take it as slow as Kim needed to. He assured her that he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him and that he didn't want her to do anything until she was absolutely sure.

**So there it is, the long awaited chapter. Hope you enjoyed!!! Next chapter Carol and Mike are out of town so Kim and Jason throw a party and Jason gets in a lot trouble!!! I have some ideas for new fics floating around in my head, but I'm going to hold off until I finish my other fic. Thanks for reading!!**


	11. Bring Your Own Beer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am in no way profiting from this or any other stories. Everything is owned by Disney, Saban and Spelling Entertainment (Maybe Fox and CBS too, not sure). **

**Also check out Youtube, there is now a video opening for this fanfic made by my friend tlkforever; it has the same title as the story. She did an awesome job so check it out and leave her a comment.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, please don't hate me, it's just really hard to write 21 page chapters at work. **

**Ch. 10- Bring Your Own Beer**

Kim and Tommy had been officially dating for a week now. She was busy practicing for the upcoming Pan Am games in Hawaii. Her ankle was healing nicely and while it wasn't back to 100 percent, she knew it probably never would be, but it was manageable. She was back to practicing all four events, however with her ankle still bothering her; she would only be doing uneven bars in the team competition. She was still planning on trying to qualify for the all around, but wanted to stay off the ankle as much as possible before that. She knew that competing vault and floor would put unnecessary strain on it, and with all the landings and jumps in her beam routine, she didn't want to risk doing any further damage.

She and Tommy had been spending practically every night together either hanging out or studying. Tommy was becoming like one of the family, he would often come over and help Jason work on his car while he waited for Kim to get home from practice, then he would eat dinner with them.

When she arrived home Thursday Jason and Tommy where nowhere in sight; Carol told her that they had left a few hours ago and went to Tommy's place to work on his motorcycle.

February 28th  
Friday  
AGH

"So Tommy stood me up yesterday" Kim said to Aisha as the two walked to their first period class.

"For what" Aisha asked surprised. She knew Tommy was head over heels for her friend and she didn't understand what could be more important to him.

"For my brother" Kim said, Aisha just looked confused

"Let me get this straight. That boy skipped spending time with you, to hang out with your brother?" Aisha asked

"Well not so much hang out, as work on his motorcycle or his car or whatever they were doing." Kim said

"Well that's guys for you" Aisha said

"Why is it that guys get so obsessed when it comes to their cars?" Kim asked

"I think it's like an extension of their penis or something" Aisha said with a laugh before the two were interrupted by Kat.

"Hey, cancel your plans, I'm having a party tonight" Kat said

"You are?" Aisha asked

"My parents left for Palm Springs this morning" Kat said excitedly

"Who's coming" Aisha asked

"I guess we'll keep it small, private, strictly A-list" Kat said

"Can I bring Tommy" Kim asked

"Ooh, somebody's getting serious" Kat joked

"Just make sure you change the sheets in the guest house" Aisha said

"Yeah, okay, goodbye now" Kim said walking off

"Kim, bring him, the more cute guys, the better" Kat yelled after her.

Kim rushed off to find Tommy. After a few minutes of searching, she saw him at his locker pulling out a notebook.

He smiled when he shut his locker and saw her standing there. "Hey beautiful" he said giving her a kiss on the lips, when he pulled back he noticed a mischievous look in her eye. "What's up?" he asked

"Well, I've decided that since you were to busy to hang out with me yesterday, you can make it up to me tonight" she said

"And just what did you have in mind?" Tommy asked

"Well, Katherine's having a party. Do you want to be my date?"

"I'm sorry, I already made plans to go surfing this weekend" he said

"You'd rather go surfing, then be with me" Kim asked with a puppy dog frown.

"I've got a better idea, why don't you come with me" Tommy said

"You hate parties don't you" Kim said

"I'm just better one on one" he said

"I see and is there any _one_ in particular" she asked innocently

"I'll tell you next weekend, for sure" Tommy said then kissed her again before heading to class.

Later Kim walked into Jason's room dressed for the party. He was sitting on his bed studying. "Jason I don't want to go to this party alone" she said as she sat down on his bed. He looked up from his book "I told you I'd drive you there" he said.

"No you have to come in with me" she said "just stay 10 minutes and if you completely hate it, you can leave. Please, pretty pretty, please" Kim begged as she kissed Jason on the cheek, knowing it would get to him, sure enough he pushed her away and wiped his cheek with his hand "Hey save it for your party tonight" he said

"See, that's why I need you there to protect me" she said

"Fine, but if I don't like it, I'm not staying"

"Whatever, just come on"

Friday Night  
Kat's House  
10:00 P.M.

When Kim and Jason walked into the kitchen, Rocky was mixing drinks.

"Ooh Kim, taste this, it's so good" Aisha said handing her a margarita. Kim took a sip.

"That is good" she said

"Here you go Jason, house specialty" Rocky said holding a glass toward Jason.

"Thanks" Jason said, he tipped the cup up and drank the whole thing in a few swallows.

"Damn, drink it Jason" Kat said as the others started chanting his name. As soon as he finished he held the glass out for a refill. He decided to slow down after that so he took his drink and left the kitchen.

Awhile later, when the slow music started playing and everyone was dancing, Kim found herself wishing Tommy was there to hold her close. She looked out the window and saw Jason standing on the balcony so she walked out to him.

"What are you doing out here" she asked "You know Tina Ferris has been eyeing you all night"

"Tina Ferris has been eyeing everybody all night" he said

"How many of those have you had" he asked as she took a drink.

"This is my second mom" she said sarcastically "what about you, I see you decided to stop at two"

"Yeah, because I'm driving" he said. When he looked though the window he saw Aisha and Rocky dancing. Rocky was whispering in her hear and she was giggling. "I didn't know those two were back together" he said pointing them out.

"It is a party, they're allowed to talk and stuff" she said

"Yeah whatever, you've got an hour, and then we're leaving."

"Fine it would be better if Tommy was here anyway. Hey is that Billy and Trini that just walked in the door." she asked.

"Yeah it is" he said as he went back inside to meet up with them.

"Hey you guys made it" Jason said

"Yeah, we figured one night away from studying wouldn't kill us" Billy said

"Besides, somebody has to look out for you" Trini said

"Oh and I guess you think that's your job now" Jason said

"No that's our job" Billy said "Now where are the refreshments?"

"You drink?" Jason asked

"Not alcohol, but I figure they have other drinks. Tri, do you want something?"

"Just a coke please"

"Trini, Billy, glad you could make it" Kat said as she followed a guy out to the dance floor.

As Kim walked back inside she noticed Aisha and Rocky going upstairs together, she just smiled and shook her head.

An hour later Jason, Kim, Billy and Trini left.

"So, I saw Aisha and Rocky heading upstairs." Kim said once they were in the car.

"No way" Jason said

"It's true, all she talks about is how much she hates him, yet first chance she gets…"

"All women want is sex it's disgusting" Jason said sarcastically he had ended up drinking another glass after he went back inside.

"Oh whatever" Kim said as they pulled into the driveway

"Hey, straighten up, you know mom's sitting on the couch reading the same book she was reading when we were in eighth grade" he said, they had both been laughing the whole way home.

"Hi mom" they both said

"Oh hi guys, I just got into this novel and I couldn't stop reading it" Carol said

They just looked at each other "Right, well I'm beat" Jason said as he turned and walked up the stairs.

"So how was the party?" Carol asked

"It was fine, goodnight" Kim said as she kissed her mother on the cheek then turned and went upstairs.

When Carol walked into her bedroom, she woke Mike up. "Honey, I smelled liquor on Kim's breath"

"Are you sure" he asked "She knows not to drink; if she gets called for a random test and they find anything it could ruin her chances."

"I know but, I'm pretty sure she was drinking, what are we going to do?"

"Well what about Jason?" he asked

"I don't think we have to worry about him, she's the impressionable one."

"Well we'll talk to her tomorrow, there's nothing we can do tonight, so just try to get some sleep."

March 1st  
Saturday  
Scott House

Kim walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast before heading to practice. Mike and Carol were sitting at the table.

"Kimberly, your mother smelt alcohol on your breath last night" Mike said

"Were you drinking honey?" Carol asked

"I had like a sip of somebody's Margarita, it's no big deal."

"No big deal? You know the rules" Mike said

"Oh please, like you never drank when you were my age" Kim argued

"When I was you're age I wasn't a contender for the Olympic Games, do you really want to get caught drinking and screw that up" Mike said

"Fine, point taken, it won't happen again" she said as she walked out of the kitchen and slammed the front door.

"Hey everything okay" Jason asked when he came downstairs.

"Did you know you're sister was drinking last night?" Mike asked

"I think she had like one drink, yeah"

"Jason you know better than that" Carol said

"I probably should have said something, but I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Well, when we're out of town next weekend, we really need you to keep an eye on her" Mike said

"Yeah, no problem, I need to get her to the gym, I don't want her to be late" Jason said feeling slightly guilty for letting Kim take all the blame. When he walked outside she was already in the car waiting.

"So you didn't tell them about me huh?" he asked as he started up the car.

"No I didn't, and you owe me one" she said

"So, do you feel like somebody's pounding a hammer into your head too?" Jason asked

"I feel more dizzy than anything." Kim said

"Well then maybe you shouldn't practice today"

"Jase I have a competition in three weeks, I can't just not practice." She said

"Just do me a favor then and be careful" he said as she got out of the car.

Sticking to her word, she told the coach that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to just do a light work out for the day. He agreed that that would be fine. Instead of having to do flips and spins, he kept her in the strength training area and she spent the day working on flexibility, hand stands, pirouetting and muscle strengthening.

March 6th  
Thursday  
The Scott House

Carol and Mike were getting ready to leave for Mike's annual corporate retreat in Palm Springs for the weekend.

"I left the number for the hotel by the phone along with the number for the police and the hospital" Carol said as they gathered their things to leave.

"Yeah, yeah we've got it mom" Kim said

"Jason look out for your sister please" Mike said

"Hey I think you should be asking me to look out for him" Kim said

"Why don't you look out for each other" Carol said as she gave them both a kiss.

"Bye, love you guys" Kim said

"Love you, have a nice trip" Jason said

AGH  
10:00 A.M.

Kim, Kat and Aisha were walking down the hall when Rocky pulled Aisha away from the girls. "Call me, you know the number" he said as he let her go and walked away.

"Ugh, he has been bothering me all week" Aisha said "It's official, I'm am never taking another drink of alcohol."

"Well what did you think was going to happen when you went to the bedroom" Kat said

"Fifteen minutes of fun and a lifetime of regret" Aisha answered sarcastically.

"I regret kissing my mother goodnight" Kim said "She smelled my breath and I was almost grounded for the whole time they're out of town."

"When are they leaving?" Kat asked

"They left this morning" Kim said

"For how long" Aisha asked

"Through the weekend"

"So what time should we tell people to get there?" Aisha asked

"Yeah, I wish" Kim said

"What's the problem?" Kat asked

"Jason" Kim said "He'll never agree, but let me try"

Palm Springs  
1:00 P.M.

Mike and Carol had just arrived at the hotel. Carol hung the do not disturb sign on the door and they were ready to spend some quality time together when the adjoining door swung open and they were interrupted by a think southern accent.

"Hi y'all, sorry to interrupt, but we're your neighbors. I'm Trudy Jenkins and this is my husband Bob from the Houston office. Say hi, Bob, he's the shy type"

"Now Trudy, these people want their privacy" Bob said

"Oh nonsense" Trudy said as she pulled her husband further into the room "besides, these corporate retreats are all about meeting new people, so where are y'all from?" she asked

Carol and Mike just looked at each other and sighed "Angel Grove" Carol answered figuring it would do no good to try and get rid of them.

Angel Grove  
The Scott House  
7:30 P.M.

Jason, Tommy and Kim were all sitting in the kitchen waiting for the microwave dinners to finish; Kim was already eating a salad which was all she would be eating. When the microwave went off she got up and took the dinners out. "So which one of you wants what, we have pot roast and mashed potatoes or country fried steak with corn" she said as they both scrunched their noses. "How about a pizza, my treat" Tommy said

"Sounds good man" Jason said

"I worked so hard slaving over these meals for you and you're eating pizza" Kim said sarcastically

"Sorry babe, do you want something?" Tommy asked

"You know I can't eat any of that stuff" she said

"Come on, one slice of Pizza isn't going to kill you" he said

"Yes it will, because if I gain even a pound and then try to go into that gym, my coach will eat me alive. We have to weigh in everyday"

"That's just ridiculous" Tommy said

"Yeah well that's nothing, if I make the national team it will get even worse."

"Sounds like they're promoting eating disorders to me" Tommy said

"Pizza will be here in 30 minutes" Jason said after hanging up the phone. "Man 10 whole hours and they haven't called to check up on us yet"

"That's because they know Mr. Responsible is on the job. By the way did I mention that we're having a party here this tomorrow"

"Forget it" Jason said

"Come on, we'll keep it small like Kat did"

"No way, what if Mom and Dad find out"

"They won't, we'll clean up everything before they get home, besides I already told Aisha to spread the word. Besides, you owe me."

"Alright, let's do it" Jason said after some hesitation.

"Kim I thought we were going to do something this weekend." Tommy said

"We will, but please help us out, keep people under control" she said as she walked over and sat on his lap locking her arms around his neck. Not wanting to see what happened next Jason left the room.

"Please baby, just do this one little thing for me and Saturday we can do whatever you want" she said as she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"That's not fair" he said pulling back "But alright, I guess I can't resist that"

March 7th  
Friday  
The Scott House  
9:00 P.M.

The party was supposed to be small, no more than 50 people. However by 9:30 the house was filled and there was barley room to walk.

"Who are all these people" Kim asked

"250 of our closest friends" Jason said over the noise

"Well we have got to get rid of some of them" she said

"Yeah good luck with that" he said as he walked over to Rocky to find him refilling Aisha's glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk" she asked

"Would I do something like that" Rocky asked innocently

"Yes" Aisha and Katherine said at the same time.

"Hey man, fill me up" Jason said holding his glass out for Rocky who willing obliged. Meanwhile Kim pulled Aisha and Kat away "Who the hell are all these people, I told you no more than 50." Kim said

"I asked a few people from Stone Canyon, I guess the word spread." Aisha said

"And you said you we're going to drink" Kim said

"My mom drinks, I sip, there's a difference, besides didn't you both agree not drink anything" Aisha said pointing out Jason doing shots with Rocky.

Kim shook her head and walked over to Jason "I thought we had a deal, no drinking" Kim said

"Yeah well we also had deal that it was going to be a small party, looks like that one didn't work out either." Jason slurred

"Really, Kim relax" Rocky said "It's a party have some fun"

"Shut up Rocky" Kim said walking away. As she walked toward the kitchen Tommy came in.

"Hey am I at the right address" he asked

"I don't know anymore" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. Just as she did, she heard glass shatter in the kitchen. "Great" she said as she pulled away and he followed her into the kitchen.

While Kim was cleaning up the broken glass the phone rang. Tommy answered

"Hey Mrs. Scott….yeah everything's fine….they're right here we're just studying…oh that's just the stereo….yeah I'll tell them….okay you two have fun….bye."

"Wow, you must really be like part of the family, if she didn't even ask to speak to me or Jason."

"Yeah well I'm good with parents."

"Yeah all except your own."

"Does anybody actually get along with their own parents?" Tommy asked

"Kim we've got a big problem outside" Kat said rushing into the kitchen.

Kim ran to the window and saw two cops walking up the driveway. "Oh no" she said just as the doorbell rang. Jason came stumbling up behind her "It's cool, Kim don't worry, we haven't done anything wrong" Jason said

"What are you talking about, half the kids are drinking, and you're drinking."

"Just let me do the talking" he said walking toward the door.

"Jason-"

"Kim I'm fine" he said looking behind her "Tommy tell her I'm okay"

"Hey man, I'll tell her anything you want, but there's cops outside and if they catch a whiff of your breath, they'll break up this party and we'll all be in big trouble."

"Okay, okay, just don't let them in the house" he said. Tommy and Kim went outside

"Is there a problem officers?" Kim asked

"Is this your house?" One of the men asked

"Yes sir"

"Are your parents home?" the other asked

"Uh, no, but they'll be back soon" she answered

"Like late Sunday night? Look we've had calls from your neighbors, none of them are interested in attending a rock concert so turn down the music, we don't want anymore complaints"

"No problem officers" Tommy said as they walked back into the house and into the kitchen where Rocky was mixing more drinks. "Hey Jase, can I talk to you for a minute" Tommy said

"Yeah man, what's up"

"How about laying off the drinks"

"Is this coming from you or Kim?"

"Me….and her, how about a cup of coffee" Tommy offered

"No thanks, it's too late for that" Jason said as he went back to Rocky and refilled his cup.

Palm Springs  
10:00 P.M.

Mike and Carol were relaxing in the hot tub after being bombarded non-stop all day by Trudy and Bob. They were just getting ready to get out when Trudy and Bob came down the stairs toward them.

"Honey Trudy and Bob are heading this way" Carol said

"Quick, let's get out" Mike said

"It's too late they've already seen us."

"Either we get out, or I kill them." He said

"Just don't be rude" Carol said

"Oh y'all, we must be on the same wavelength. We've been looking all over for you two lovebirds to see if you want to take a little splish splash with us and here you are" Trudy said

"Actually we were just getting out" Mike said

"Oh now don't you be no party pooper on me Mike, the fun is just starting" Trudy said

"How are you tonight Carol?" Bob asked

"I'm fine Bob, how are you?"

"I'm game" he answered

"Speaking of games, we have a tennis game in the morning-"

"Oh come on now Mikey, I've been waiting all weekend to go around the goosey goosey, ducky ducky with you" Trudy said as she untied her robe

"What is she talking about" Mike said looking at Carol.

"I don't know Honey, but Trudy and Bob aren't wearing bathing suits" Carol said

"Well that's really nice of you Trudy, but we really do have to be going" Mike said as he and Carol exited the area as quickly as they could, leaving a stunned Trudy and Bob standing there in their birthday suits.

The Scott House  
12:00 A.M.

The party still hadn't slowed down and people were still drinking. Kim and Tommy were sitting on the stairs just talking. Rocky and Aisha were in the corner arguing. Billy and Trini were making out and Kat was dancing with Jason when Rocky left Aisha and pulled him away from Katherine. "Hey we're out of tequila, and you're snacks are seriously low, we need to make a supply run." Rocky said

"Yeah cool man, just let me get my keys." Jason said

"Jason, you're not driving anywhere" Kat tried to reason as she followed him up to his room.

"Wow I didn't know your brother and Kat were that close" Tommy said

"Neither did I" Kim said "I'm going to get a coke, do you want something?"

"No but I'll come with you" Tommy said, following her into the kitchen.

"Look Kat, the store is right down the street I'll be fine." Jason said

"I just don't think you need to be driving" she said

"And what are you, my mother" he said as he walked back down the stairs and followed Rocky out the door. Kat just threw her hands up and went to find Kim.

"Kim, you're brother just got in his car, him and Rocky are going to get more snacks and alcohol"

"Well who's driving because they're both trashed" Kim said

"They both are, Rocky's going to his house for more tequila and Jason's going to the grocery" Kat said

"Damn" Kim yelled

"Now do you see why I don't like parties" Tommy said as he stepped out the back door to try and stop Jason. "It's too late they're gone."

Kim walked outside and slammed the door, Tommy followed her, Kat went back to the party. Tommy walked out back to find Kim sitting on the swing crying. "Hey come here, it will be okay" he said as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "No it won't, this is totally out of hand"

"Hey, it's your house, you're party, you can pull the plug whenever you want to."

"I guess I'll give it until 12:30, but then they all have to go….but what if they don't want to leave?"

"If they don't leave, I'll make them leave" he said

"You promise" she asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"I promise" he said as he placed a kiss on her head. A few minutes later Aisha came outside. "Uh Kim there's a phone call I think you should take." She said

Kim and Tommy looked at each other and walked back inside. Kim picked the phone up off the counter. "Hello….um, no Mrs. Scott isn't in right now….yes I can get a hold of her, is there a problem……oh my god, is he okay…..yeah we're on the way." She said as she hung up the phone. "Alright Tommy we've got to get all these people out of here now"

"What's going on, who was that?"

Palm Springs  
1:30 A.M.

Mike and Carol had made it back to the room and dead bolted the door to the adjoining room. They were relaxing on the bed and just enjoying each other's company when the phone rang.

"If that's them I'm going straight to management" Mike said as Carol answered the phone.

"Hello"

"_Mom, it's me"_

"Hi Kim"

"_Sorry to call so late"_

"What's wrong" Carol asked

Kim took a deep breath, Tommy was standing beside her with a hand on her shoulder for support_"Jason was in a car accident tonight, but he's okay" _

Carol turned to Mike "Jason was in a car accident" she said Mike sat up and Carol put the phone between their ears.

"Kim, what happened" Mike asked

"_He was driving alone, so I don't really know, but he's alright"_ she said, she could hear Carol crying.

"Where is he now honey" Mike asked

Kim looked to Tommy before answering, he gave her a reassuring nod. _"He's in jail daddy, they arrested him for drunk driving. I'm really sorry"_

"It's okay sweetie, we're on our way" Mike said as he hung up the phone, they got up and got dressed and threw their things into a suitcase.

When Kim hung up the phone, she turned to Tommy "What now?" she asked as she looked at the people sitting around the police station.

"Now, they're going to keep him in the drunk tank overnight, and you're parents can bail him out when they get here in the morning. The only thing we can do is go back to the house and try to clean up the mess." He said as they left the police station.

March 8th  
Saturday  
Angel Grove Jail

Jason had spent the entire night reflecting on everything that had happened and how stupid he had been when the door finally opened and a guard told him he was free to go.

Mike and Carol were sitting in the lobby waiting for them to bring him out. "This isn't happening to us" Carol said

"Oh yes it is" Mike said

"It's like your worst nightmare coming true." She said

"No, a parent's worst nightmare is having to ID your child at the morgue" he said as they finally brought Jason out. "Oh my god" Carol said, when she saw the bruises and cuts on his face, though he had his head down clearly ashamed.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked

"Yeah, a few cuts and bruises and a little headache" he said quietly

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mike asked

"Yeah dad, well now I know why convicts risk their lives to escape from prison" he said looking around. Mike hugged his son "I'm sorry dad"

"Jason we'll get through this" he said

"Look, let's just go home and get some sleep and we can talk about this later" Carol said.

"They're going to take my license away aren't they?" Jason asked

"I think you can count on that" Mike said

"Well that's the last time I throw a party" he said

"Party?" Carol said

"What party" Mike asked

"Oh, Kim didn't tell you about that" Jason said

Kim, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Billy and Trini had spent the whole night cleaning. With all of them helping the place was nearly back to normal, save for a few stains on the carpet that Kim was still trying to scrub out.

"Thanks for the help guys, but you should probably leave before my parents get back" Kim said

"You sure" Tommy asked

"Yeah" she said

Within the next 15 minutes each of them left, Tommy of course being the last after making sure she didn't want him to stay for moral support.

When Mike and Carol walked in the door they saw Kim trying to get the stains out of the carpet.

"What the hell happened here" Mike yelled

"I invited a few friends over, it got a little out of hand" she said

"A little out of hand, look at the carpet, you and your friends trashed the place" he yelled

"Kimberly the stains aren't going to come out" Carol said

"Dad they weren't my friends"

"They were at our house, without our permission, drinking beer and wine and whatever else you were serving" he yelled

"We weren't serving anything, a hundred and fifty extra people showed up at the same time, some of the guys brought liquor, what were we supposed to do" Kim said

"Lock the door" he yelled

"Look dad-"

"No you look" he yelled "Look me in the eye and tell me how we are ever supposed to trust you two again. We can't go out of town for a lousy vacation without you two sneaking behind our backs and throwing a party"

"That's not fair" Kim said "I didn't break the rules, I wasn't drinking"

"How do we know you're telling the truth" Carol asked

"Kim wasn't drinking dad…I was" Jason said

"I know, I read the police report" Mike said "Why were you drinking Jason?"

"It's just- I can't explain it" he said

"Well you better try Jason, because every since you threw up at Foster's lake you have made a point of telling us how stupid it is to drink." Carol said

"You promised us you wouldn't do it again" Mike said

"And I never did, until last night, and it was only because some jerk handed me a cup of punch and didn't tell me it was spiked, by the time I found out, I was already trashed" Jason said Kim just rolled her eyes and shook her head at his lie. He continued "And now I'm going to have a record, so I guess you could say, I screwed up, I guess now you know I'm not perfect"

"Nobody is" Carol said "But why did you have to get behind the wheel?"

"I don't know" he answered "May I be excused" he asked

"Yeah, you both need to go get some sleep. We'll take care of the carpet, it's going to have to be replaced." Mike said

"Sorry" Kim said as she walked by them and Jason and ran up the stairs

As soon as she got to her room she called Tommy.

"_Hey beautiful, so how bad was it"_

"Well they were pretty mad, but they haven't given us our sentence just yet" she said

"_And how's your brother?"_

"Lying just as well as ever"

"_What do you mean?"_

"He said somebody spiked his drink and that's how he got drunk"

"_Well maybe if they believe that they'll go easier on you"_

"Yeah maybe, but once again he gets off sounding like the poor victim"

"_Kim I don't think he's getting out of anything on this one, he's in some serious trouble, you should try to support him"_

"Yeah, I guess" she said as she looked out the window and saw Jason in the driveway messing with his bike. "Hey Tommy can I call you back later, I'm going to have a little talk with Jason"

"_Alright just go easy on him"_

"I'll try"

"_Okay, bye"_

"Bye" she said. She hung up the phone and walked downstairs. Mike and Carol were in their bedroom talking, so she went outside and walked up to Jason.

"Hey sis, I can turn this into a tandem bike if you want. Or you could do something really crazy and try for your license again" he joked. She just glared at him "Why are you looking at me like that, I stood up for you this time, I didn't let you take the fall"

"Why did you lie to them" she asked "Jason what's going on with you?"

"What's going on is that I'm coming off the worst night of my life and if I have to bend the story to get through it I hoped you could cut me a little bit of slack" he said she just shook her head and walked away.

March 10th  
Monday  
AGH

Aisha and Kat approached Kim's locker first thing Monday morning. Kim was talking to Tommy.

"So are you grounded for life?" Aisha asked

"Well we have to pay to replace the carpets and pay for everything that was broke so I could be babysitting for the rest of my life.

"Well everybody is saying it was the best party of the year" Kat said

"Yeah well, I'll tell my parents, I'm sure they'll be thrilled" she said

"We've got to go to class, let me know if you need some help with the money" Aisha said

"Definitely, the least we can do is pitch in" Kat said

"Thanks guys, but the next time there's a party, count me out, I am off the party circuit" she said as they left for class.

"Well I can't say I'm sorry to hear that" Tommy said

"You're better one-on-one right?" she asked

"Yeah" he said kissing her lightly on the lips "Definitely better one on one."

The Youth Center  
10:00 P.M.

Tommy stuck around after his martial arts class. "Hey Ernie, do mind if I steal Jason for the rest of the night?" he asked

"No, go ahead, see if you can't cheer him up for me" Ernie said

"Yo J, come on I want to take you somewhere" Tommy said. Jason looked to Ernie who shook his head that it was okay. He untied his apron and followed Tommy out the door.

"Talk about a fender bender. Kim told me everything worked out alright with the hearing." Tommy said once they were on the road.

"Yeah, in three weeks I can apply to drive to and from school and work but until then it's back to bicycle basics."

"Well look at it this way, you were lucky" Tommy said

"I know, I'm lucky I wasn't killed" Jason said sarcastically

"I was going to say you're lucky you didn't kill someone else"

"Yeah, I've to look on the bright side right?"

"Yeah…or the dark side"

"Most people think I don't have one"

"Everyone has one, you just hide it better than most. You're not doing so good huh?"

"Did you ever spend the night in jail?"

"That is one pleasure I have managed to avoid"

"It's indescribable man, 20 minutes alone in a cell feels like 20 years, it's unreal"

"Scary, huh?"

"No what was scary, was when I hit that truck. I thought I was going to die man. And I can't get that sound out of my head….and I'm sick of everybody-….I mean my parents have been cool, but its like there's this big cloud looming over my house with a huge neon sign flashing disappointment"

"I know that cloud" Tommy said

"Why does everything I do have to effect them so much, it's my life right. I swear I feel like going out right now and getting drunk."

"I know, man, I know exactly how you feel, I've been there. And that's why I'm taking to the place I go when I start to feel like that." Tommy said as he parked the car.

"Bro, why are we back at school? I see enough of this place during the day" Jason asked

"Just come with me, there's some people I want you to meet" Tommy said as Jason followed him down the hall. As Tommy opened the door Jason read the sign and followed Tommy inside. A girl had just sat down so he spoke up. "Hi everyone, my name is Tommy and I'm an alcoholic" he said

"Hi Tommy" the group said. That's when Jason noticed that they were all teenagers. Tommy looked to Jason and nodded for him to speak. Jason looked back at him then at the group. "I'm Jason and I'm an alcoholic." He said.

"I never knew so many kids had a problem" Jason said as Tommy pulled up in front of the house an hour later "which is basically what you're trying to tell me, right?"

"It's like I said before…I've been there" Tommy said

"Thanks man"

"Anytime" Tommy said "Tell your sister I'll catch her tomorrow"

"Will do man" Jason said as he walked up the driveway feeling better than he had all week.

**So there it is another chapter!! Hope you like it, sorry it took so long to get it out, I hope to get this updated sooner from here on out, my new job is starting to settle down. Next Chapter there's a slumber party at the Scott House, guaranteed to be full of drama!!! Thanks and please review!!**


End file.
